Another Argent in Town
by fandomismylife
Summary: What if Allison wasn't the only teenage Argent to come to Beacons Hills? What if she had a cousin, who came to live with her when Kate came into the picture? Meet Zach, cousin of Allison, nephew of Kate and Chris, and join him as he worms his way into the lives of the our main group. Starts S1 Ep4 (Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, just my OC)
1. Chapter 1 - Magic Bullet

_"…in other news, local authorities remain perplexed by the animal attacks plaguing beacon hills." _

Scoffing, Kate switch the radio to a different channel, some loud pop music blaring through the speakers instead. "God those idiots are so blind."

"It's not like they know what they're up against," Zach told her, looking out the window as they drove through town.

"If they did know, they would be in for a rude awakening," Kate smirked, looking into the mirror to check her make up.

"Could you try and focus on the road please?" he asked her, steadying the steering wheel when they started to go off the road a little.

"Relax, I'm the best driver you know," Kate smiled, putting both hands on the steering wheel.

"You're the only driver I know," Zach muttered, receiving a smack upside the head.

"Respect your aunt. I didn't spend eleven years raising you only to be disrespected," she told him, noticing something in the review mirror.

"And I appreciate every minute that you spent taking care of me and raising me right," Zach babbled, having noticed something too.

"I'm sure your parents would be very proud of how you turned out," Kate said nonchalantly, looking out her window.

"I'm sure. So why are we even here, it's not like they needed us to come right?" Zach asked, opening the glove box to reveal a concealed gun, as he pulled out a road map.

"You haven't seen your uncle and cousin in a long time, I thought it would be good for you to see them again," Kate replied, shaking her head, forgetting whatever she saw.

"You're enrolling me in school here," he said, rolling his eyes.

"It'll give you a chance to start over, to start fresh. After what happened at your previous school, I don't think-" Kate began to say.

"Look out!" Zach shouted, seeing the car before she did, making her hit the brakes.

"Sorry, sorry," she apologised, laying her head on the head rest of her seat.

"Nice driving Kate, nice driving," he joked, receiving a light punch from his aunt. The car was silent as Kate let her heart rate slow down, ready to start the car up again, when there was a loud bang on the roof.

"Shit," Kate said, looking up at the roof.

"What was that?" Zach asked, opening the glove box to get out the concealed gun while Kate reached into the back seat to grab her own weapon.

"I have no idea." Suddenly, the glass of Kate's window shattered and a large, furry hand smashed through, grabbing at her.

"Kate!" Zach shouted, firing his gun at the hand to make it let go of her. As soon as it's hand staggered back, Kate pulled out her shotgun and fired at the roof, hitting whatever was on top of it.

"Out of the car!" Kate ordered, throwing her door open at the same time as Zach, both of them rolling onto the gravel to aim up at the roof. Looking up, the creature that attacked them was nowhere in sight, having vanished after getting shot.

"Where could it have-" Zach began to ask when he was cut off by Kate firing her gun in the air.

"Come on! Come back and fight!" she shouted, reloading her gun.

"What the hell was that for?" Zach questioned, watching his aunt move around to the boot to open it.

"We hunt werewolves, if it isn't here we can't kill it," she replied, throwing her shotgun in to pull out a hunting rifle. Zach went around to join her and watched her pull out a small wooden box, full of strange looking bullets, along with a flashlight.

"What are those?" he asked curiously, having never seen them before.

"Wolfs bane bullets," she replied, closing the boot to walk past the car, loading one of the bullets into her gun.

"You have got to teach me how to use one of these," he said excitedly, watching his aunt handle the gun.

"Maybe when you're a little older kid," she told him with a smirk, readying her gun. Hearing a noise, Kate suddenly bolted off into a nearby building, leaving Zach behind to try and catch up to her. He looked up at the rooftops and saw someone climb up to the roof with almost super speed and strength, managing to make it to the top with ease.

"Is that…?" he trailed off, watching the man run across the rooftops.

"One of them," Kate finished, firing her gun as the man leap across to the next roof, knocking him off of his intended path.

"Do you think you got it?" Zach asked, as a pair of headlights appeared out of the darkness.

"I never miss," Kate smirked, picking up her flashlight as she walked towards the car, not waiting for it to approach her. Zach followed behind her and when he saw who was getting out of the car, he smiled.

"Uncle Chris," Zach greeted the man, pulling him into a hug.

"Hey Zachary, good to see you," he returned the greeting, turning to address Kate. "Both of you need to get in the car, now."

"No, Hello? Nice to see you?" Kate joked, smiling at her brother.

"All I've got at the moment is 'Put the assault rifle and the handgun away before someone notices'," Chris replied, looking around to make sure there was no one else around.

"Now there's the brother I love," Kate grinned, turning to look at Zach.

"There were two werewolves here before you arrived," he told Chris, surprising his uncle.

"Was one of them the Alpha?" Chris questioned, addressing Kate again.

"I don't know, but one of them tried to kill us," Kate replied angrily.

"Well one of them will probably lead us to the other then if he isn't dead," Christ theorised, glancing at Kate's rifle.

"Well I can't kill either of them, if one of them kills me first, now can I?' Kate retorted with a glare.

"How long do you think it will take?" Chris questioned after a few seconds.

"For the one I shot, I give him around forty-eight hours. If that," Kate answered, stepping past Chris to walk to the car. Zach began to follow her when something caught his eye, making him look over to a nearby alley to catch a glimpse of something disappearing.

"You coming Zach?" Chris asked, following his gaze.

"Yeah, I'm on my way," Zach replied, forgetting about what he saw to get into the car, to go to his new home.

* * *

**Hello everyone, here is my long awaited Teen Wolf fanfiction**

**Don't expect anything too out there, this story mostly follows the plot of the show, with a few extra chapters where my OC is involved. **

**If anything, this is more of a story to introduce my OC into the world, so hopefully as time goes by, he can be a part of the story itself more and more. Fingers crossed ^_^**

**Farewell everyone :D**


	2. Chapter 2 - Welcome to Beacon Hills

Early the next morning, Zach was still asleep in his bed, practically dead to the world, happy to finally be getting some sleep after the night before. He thought that he and Kate were just coming here for a new start, starting out fresh with some close relatives, who he hadn't seen in quite a few years. The next thing he knew, he was attacked by two separate werewolves, one of them the apparent Alpha in town, and he knew, things weren't going to change as much as he hoped. Zach was awoken from his deep slumber by the screaming of two girls, which could only mean Allison was awake. He groggily threw off the covers of the bed and stumbled to his feet, watching as Kate and Allison greeted each other, making him smile at how much his cousin had grown since he had last seen her, almost three years ago.

"I don't see you for a year, and you turn into a freaking runway model?" Kate asked playfully, hugging her niece tightly as Zach shuffled over to the other side of the room he and Kate were sharing.

"You definitely have changed since I last saw you. Finally grown into your body I see," Zach smirked, gaining Allison's attention.

"I'm not the only one that's grown. Is that stubble I see?" she asked playfully, looking him up and down.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too, you are definitely the prettiest girl I know," he said, pulling her into a hug as Kate slapped him on the arm.

"I haven't even showered yet, I'm sure Kate is better looking than me at the moment," Allison pointed out, sitting down on the bed to look at them.

"Sweetie, you're a knock out, believe me. Definitely stole your looks from you cousin here," Kate joked, poking Zach in the ribs playfully as he pouted at her words. "In fact, I hope you have the boys knocking each other's teeth out for your attention."

"I kind of already have one," Allison told them, hiding her face in her knees as she pulled them up to her chest.

"So you have boobs and a guy? You are on a role," Zach chuckled, sitting down next to Allison as they shoved each other good-humouredly.

"You have one? You should kind of more," Kate laughed, continuing to unpack her bags.

"How about I help you unpack?" Allison offered, reaching for one of the bags before Kate grabbed her hand.

"Not that one!" she snapped, pulling her hand away instantly, looking at Allison apologetically. "See, you turn out beautiful, and I end up with this kung foo death grip, thanks to this one's grabby hands."

"Hey, those charges were dropped," Zach said, trying to laugh off the awkwardness with his aunt, as she walked away to put toiletries in the bathroom.

"I don't even want to know what that means. So, is everything okay with your car?" Allison called into the bathroom, confusing Zach a little.

"Ah, yeah, I just needed a bit of a jump start, that's all," Kate called back, her belongings clattering on the bench as she set it all up.

"A jumpstart?" Allison asked suspiciously, turning to Zach for an answer.

"How about you help me unpack?" he inquired, jumping off of the bed to go over to his bed, picking his bag off of the floor.

"Yeah sure." Allison walked over to stand beside him, helping to pull things out of his bag as Kate moved between her bag and the bathroom nearby.

"So, what's the low down on this guy you picked up?" Zach asked, throwing his shirts into a drawer as Allison followed behind to neaten them for him.

"His name is Scott, he is very sweet and he is cute," Allison replied, a small smile touching her lips.

"Sounds like he already has you a little giddy just talking about him," Zach teased, imitating her face.

"Shut up, it's not like that. He's just, really cool," she assured him, piling his clothes onto of each other to make them fit in the drawer.

"How did you guys first meet?" Zach asked, throwing a couple pairs of pants into another drawer while Allison continued to neaten them for him.

"As cliché as it sounds, I walked into the room, saw him sitting nearby, sat in front of him and he offered me a pen, like he knew I didn't have any of my stationary yet," she explained, her smile becoming grin.

"This guy has got you head over heels, that's for sure," Zach smiled, throwing the last of his clothes into another drawer as he pulled out a couple of pairs of shoes to throw on the ground nearby for Allison to straighten out.

"He's also on the lacrosse team," Allison added in, closing the drawer he left open.

"A sportsman to boot? You're really getting in there aren't you?" he asked, smirking at her.

"Is that meant to be another cousinly insult?" she questioned, leaning against the drawers to look at him.

"No, I really mean it. It's good to see you so happy," he reassured her, hugging her close again.

"I have never heard something so sincere come out of your mouth before," Allison laughed, walking out of the room to go down for breakfast.

"I resent that. I have said many nice things before, you just don't remember them," he said taking on a posh accent, leaving him open for a shove as he followed her out of the room, making him fall into the wall.

"Maybe you should remember your balance first," Allison mocked running away down the hall as he chased her into the kitchen, grabbing her around the waist to swing her around as Victoria and Chris looked on.

"Oh, good morning Aunt Victoria, Uncle Chris," Zach greeted, letting go of Allison so that she could go sit down to eat.

"Sounds like you two are getting right back into your old relationship," Chris commented, looking over at Allison who had a big smile on her face.

"Or it could be the guy she's seeing, who knows," Zach said, pouring himself some cereal.

"As long as they aren't doing anything too close up, it's fine," Chris said, raising his voice so Allison could hear him.

"Seriously dad? Did you have to go there?" Allison questioned, turning around to look at her dad in disbelief.

"Yes he had to go there dear. If I had my way, you wouldn't be dating this boy at all, but I've decided to let it slide. For now," Victoria stated, as she continued mixing something in a bowl.

"So, when will you be joining me in the horrible world of the education system?" Allison asked when Zach came to sit down beside her.

"In a couple of days. Kate wants to help me settle in or something, so Victoria plans to show me around the town before I do anything. I also need all my school stuff, so there would be no point in me going today anyway," he answered, wolfing down his cereal as Victoria watched on in disgust, making Allison laugh.

"You might want to tone down your eating a little, mum will have a fit," Allison whispered, leaning in close.

"Then I guess Vicky will have to deal with it," he whispered back as the pair started laughing together.

"What are you two talking about over there?" Victoria questioned suspiciously, watching the pair closely.

"Just discussing how excited I am to see the sights," Zach replied, winking at Allison.

"Well, we better get going Allison, or you'll be late for school," Chris said, picking up his car keys to head to the door.

"On my way," she called after him, finishing off her food and picking up her bag.

"Say hi to Scott for me," Zach teased, waving to Allison as she walked out of the kitchen. As smiled to himself as he waited for the front door to close, finishing off his food. Once he had eaten the last of his cereal, he looked over at the kitchen to find Victoria staring back at him, still stirring the contents of the bowl in her hands.

"Why don't you help me in the kitchen before we go out on our adventure?" she said, sounding more like an order rather than a request.

"Sure thing Vicky," Zach muttered, walking over to the kitchen with his dirty bowl.

"What was that?" she asked, her voice taking on a slight growl.

"Nothing."

* * *

**I was thinking, since this is a new one, I would post two chapters around the same time, so you can see more of the character ^_^**

**Hope you all like how I've connected Zach to the family, especially his snarky attitude to Victoria :P**

**Farewell for now guys :D**

**Don't forget to favourite, follow and review if you like what you see, suggestions are always welcome ^_^ (no hate please)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Study Date

"Who was stupid enough to invent math?" Zach complained, throwing his book across the room, giving up on trying to get ahead of his classes. He flopped down on the bed and closed his eyes, dreading having to go back to school again. He really hoped it would be a hell of a lot better than his last school. As he was star fished out on his bed, Zach heard the front door open, making him get up to go see who could be home so early.

"Don't worry, no one's going to be home for hours," he heard Allison say as he came out to lean on the bannister at the bottom of the stairs

"That's what you think," he said, smirking at Allison as she looked over at him in surprise.

"Zach, what are you doing home, you're supposed to be out with mum," Allison said, walking over to the stairs to stand next to him.

"Vicky didn't feel like showing me the town, so we picked up my school stuff and she dropped me back here, leaving me to wallow in self-pity," he said dramatically, reaching his hand to rest on his head as he watched a boy around his age step through the door to follow her over.

"Just don't disturb us okay? We are going in my room to study and I really don't need you interrupting us," Allison told him, walking past to go to go up her room, the teenage boy awkwardly shuffling past him as Zach laid a hand on his shoulder.

"If you need any, I have plenty of condoms in my bag for you to use," he smirked, watching the boy retreat away after Allison up the stairs to her room. Zach quickly moved up the stairs and over to the door of Allison's room to listen into their conversation, hoping to hear something good.

"Who was that?" the boy that Zach assumed to be Scott asked.

"That would be my cousin Zach. Came here with my aunt Kate. He'll be joining us at school soon," he heard Allison explained, listening to her drop her books on her bed.

"I think he's listening," Zach heard Scott say, groaning to himself.

"Go away Zach!" Allison shouted, banging her fist against the door, scaring him.

"I was just interested in your love life. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Zach shouted back, walking over to the stairs to go back down to the lower level, walking back to his room and closing it behind him. He continued to mope in his room for a while, just lying around, waiting for the time to pass. Before he knew it, he heard Allison's door open again, the voices of her and Scott being muffled through the closed door. Zach quickly ran over to the door and listened in, waiting for the sound of their talking to vanished before he opened his door to follow them. It didn't take him long to realise where they were going, causing him to make a beeline for the garage, where he knew Allison's bow was, having discovered it through his exploring of the house. He opened the door to find Allison pointing her bow at Scott, both of them jumping in surprise when Zach entered the garage.

"What are you doing here?" Allison questioned, putting her bow back in the box.

"I thought I'd come down to watch you show off," Zach replied, coming down the stairs to stand beside Scott who looked as scared as he was before, maybe a little more.

"Could you just go?" Allison snapped, pointing to the door.

"No, it's okay, he can stay if he wants," Scott told her, watching Zach closely.

"See, this is a good guy, not afraid to hide anything," Zach smirked, wrapping an arm around Scott shoulder, making him stiffen a little. "No need to be so uptight. A friend of Allison's is a friend of mine."

"I'm starting to remember why I stopped talking to you for so long," Allison groaned, giggling a little at Scott who she had finally noticed looked a little uncomfortable.

"Want me to show you the guns?" Zach asked Scott, leading him over to a large metal cage nearby.

"Before you start thinking the worst, don't worry, we're not some sort of separatist, gun nut family. My dad sells fire arms to the law enforcement," Allison explained, pulling Zach off of Scott.

"Well that's…good," Scott said, looking over the guns, looking a little freaked out.

"Don't worry, we're not going to shoot you or anything. Although, I may be tempted to if you break my cousin's heart," Zach deadpanned, staring at Scott.

"Don't scare him," Allison warned Zach, shoving him a little.

"It's fine, it was a joke, I understand," Scott said, laughing light heartedly.

"He's a keeper alright," Zach chuckled, stepping away to lean on the metal cage containing the largest gun that could be seen.

"So, are you guys going to take on the family business when you grow up or something?" Scott questioned, looking between Allison and Zach.

"God no," Zach said instantly, receiving a slap from Allison, turning her attention back to Scott.

"I don't know, you tell me," Allison said seductively, taking Scott's hands in hers to pull him a little closer.

"Your cousin's right there," Scott whispered, looking over at Zach.

"Yeah, your cousin's right here," Zach agreed, looking at Allison who winked at him.

"His fault for following us," she smirked, pulling Scott in for a kiss.

"God I can't look," Zach wretched, walking away to leave when the door to the garage opened, revealing Chris holding a box, as Allison and Scott ducked behind the nearby car.

"What are you doing in here?" Chris asked, dropping the box with the rest that were starting to pile up.

"I was just admiring your gun collection, it's very extensive," Zach covered up, glancing at the crouching Allison and Scott nearby.

"Sure you were," Chris said with a laugh, admiring the guns himself.

"Hey Chris! Get your ass out of the fifties and come help with the groceries!" Kate called in, sounding like she was in the kitchen.

"Be right there, and it looks like you'll be getting some help," Chris called back, leaning against the car to look down at Scott and Allison.

"Oh look, how did they get there?" Zach laughed nervously, watching as Chris turned on him next.

"I'm sure you three won't mind helping?" he questioned, turning around to lead the three teens out of the garage.

"Busted," Zach smirked, leading the way outside.

"Bite me," she whispered back, walking to the car to help lift one of the bags out of the car, Scott and Zach doing the same. Chris came out to greet the three and watch as his daughter and nephew walked in, stopping Scott at the door. Looking at each other, Allison and Zach put their bags down at came back outside, watching Chris closely, as Allison walked up to Scott.

"So do you still want to study?" Scott asked nervously, glancing at Chris.

"I think she'll study better on her own," Chris said, staring at Scott sternly.

"Come on Uncle Chris, give the guy a break. He should join us for dinner," Zach suggested, winking at Allison who silently cursed at him.

"I agree, let him stay a while, I want to get to know this kid," Kate agreed, walking out of the house to join them, looking at Scott as she did. "You, with the adorable brown eyes. Drop your bike and join us for dinner."

"No, that isn't really necessary," Scott insisted, taking a hold of his bike.

"I insist, come on, let's go," Kate said, walking back into the house with Allison not far behind, leaving Chris and Zach with Scott, the former watching Scott suspiciously.

"So, do you eat meat?" Zach asked, walking over to guide Scott into the house, saving him from his uncle's wrath.

* * *

**Here's your next chapter guys, I hope you enjoyed it ^_^**

**I love how easy it can be to make Scott one of the most awkward people ever when he meets new people, he's so cute :3**

**I also hope you're liking the banter between Allison and Zach, because I know I am :P**

**Farewell for now guys :D**


	4. Chapter 4 - Dinner Time!

About an hour or so later, the whole Argent family, and Scott, were sitting around the dining table, quietly eating their meals as Scott sat awkwardly in his seat next to Allison and across, not sure what to do with himself.

"Would you like something else other than water to drink Scott?" Victoria asked, Zach knowing what was coming next.

"Uh, no, I'm good thank you," Scott said, taking another sip of his water.

"We could get you some beer?" Chris offered, making Scott almost choke on his drink.

"No thanks, it's really okay," Scott insisted, placing his cup back on the table, looking a little uncomfortable.

"What about a shot of tequila?" Chris continued with a smile.

"Dad! Really?" Allison questioned, glaring at her father.

"So you don't drink Scott?" Chris asked, ignoring his daughter.

"I'm not old enough too," Scott defended, sticking some food in his mouth, trying to do something with his hands, which only made Zach chuckle at a little at the exchange.

"Doesn't seem to stop many teenagers, Zachary is an example of that I'm sure," Victoria stated, taking a sip of her wine.

"I'm not that irresponsible," Zach defended himself, feeling a little annoyed.

"We've heard stories, sorry if they were only rumours. But anyway, what are your thoughts Scott?" Victoria continued, smirking at Zach as if she had won a competition of something.

"It should stop teenagers from drinking," Scott answered, hoping he gave the right answer.

"That was a good answer, total lie, but well played Scott," Kate winked, forking some food into her mouth.

"You might survive the night yet," Zach agreed, getting a kick to the leg from Allison under the table.

"You ever smoke pot?" Chris asked, surprising the entire table.

"Ok, whoa, back it up there. Let's change the channel to something a little less conservative," Kate said, shaking her head at her brother.

"Allison tells me you're on the lacrosse team?" Zach said, offering the new topic of conversation.

"Yeah, I am," Scott replied, not sure how to respond to that.

"I have never actually seen a game of lacrosse before, how do you play?" Kate asked, watching Scott closely.

"Well, do you know hockey?" Scott tried, hoping it would be a good starter, smiling when he saw that Kate knew what he was talking about. "Well, it's a lot like that, only instead of ice, you play on grass."

"Hockey on grass?" Chris asked, looking a little confused, allowing Zach to pick up on what he was doing.

"Isn't that field hockey?" Zach asked, playing along with his uncle.

"Oh, yeah," Scott said, looking a little embarrassed.

"So, it's like field hockey, expect the sticks have nets," Allison explained, giving her father and cousin a look saying 'both of you shut up'.

"Exactly," Scott agreed, smiling at Allison, as his phone beeped in his pocket.

"Can you slap check like hockey?" Kate asked, not having noticed him pick up his phone.

"Um, yeah, you can, but it's only the gloves and the sticks," Scott replied, storing his phone in his pocket and taking another sip of his drink.

"Sounds violent," Kate commented with a chuckle.

"Sounds like my kind of game," Zach smirked.

"Which you will not be playing," Kate told him with a stern look.

"I know, I know. I need to focus on my studies and what not. I'll just have to live vicariously through you I guess Scott," Zach joked, smiling at Scott.

"Sounds good," Scott said, returning the smile.

"He does a really good job. Dad came with me to the first game, so he'd know. Right dad?" Allison asked, turning on her dad.

"He was fine," Chris said, going back to his eating.

"He scored the last shot, the winning shot," Allison told Kate and Zach with a smile, ignoring her father.

"True, but he didn't score at all until the last couple of minutes," Chris pointed out.

"His last shot, ripped a hold through the goalie's net, it was incredible," Allison continued, looking at little annoyed with her dad as she took a sip of water.

"Well I think the goalie was probably playing with a defective stick," Chris scoffed as Allison almost choked on her drink. Zach watched Scott closely after what Chris said, noticing him take a hold of Allison's hand to calm her, which only confirmed Zach's positive thoughts of him. He's definitely a keeper.

"I actually think I might take that shot of tequila now," Scott said, turning to look at Chris. At his words, Chris returned his look in surprise, as Kate and Zach cracked up laughing, leaving Allison to smile and Victoria to seem disgusted, as she quickly covered up with her husband with light-hearted laughter.

"You're kidding right?" Chris asked, taking a sip of his wine.

"Yeah, don't worry," Scott laughed, looking a little more comfortable than before. His phone began to make noises again and he pulled it out, checking the screen.

"Something wrong?" Kate asked, taking another bite out of her meal as she did.

"I just need to make a quick phone call, I won't be long," he said, excusing himself from the table to go out into the hall.

"So, he seems nice," Kate commented, smiling at Allison.

"I can definitely get used to seeing him around more often," Zach agreed, finishing off his food.

"Yeah, he's okay," Chris said finishing off his own meal.

"Needs work on his humour," Victoria agreed, pouring herself some more wine.

"Wow, you guys sure put the anal back into over analysis don't you?" Zach asked, laughing at his own joke.

"We are just very protective," Chris told him, gulping down the last of his drink.

"You can say that again," Kate laughed, rolling her eyes, just as an alarm went off.

"What is he doing out there?" Victoria asked out loud, standing up to leave the room.

"I've got this one, don't worry," Kate said, getting out of her seat to go find Scott.

"Zach, why don't you take the dishes out to the sink?" Victoria suggested, handing her plate over to him as Allison and Chris did the same with the rest of the plates.

"I guess I can go do that," he answered, taking the plates out of the room to go to the kitchen, watching Kate walk past him as he did.

"He's nosy, I'll give him that," Kate said as she walked past to go back into the dining room. Smiling to himself, he put the dishes into the sink and left them the way they were, deciding that now would be a good time to use the bathroom, knowing Victoria wouldn't let him any other time. He made his way down the hall to the guest bedroom and found Scott on the floor, quickly hiding Kate's bag under her bed.

"What are you doing?"

* * *

**Don't you just love those awkward family dinners? Especially with the Argents :P**

**Hope ya'll like this chapter, I'm quiet enjoying re watching the series so I can write this story for you guys :)**

**Thanks to those who have favourited/followed my story, I really appreciate the support :3**

**Please feel free to leave me some reviews, I'm always happy to hear your thoughts ^_^**

**Farewell for now everyone :D**


	5. Chapter 5 - Are You a Thief?

"What are you doing?" Zach asked, stepping into the room as Scott stood up to look at him, his face full of fear.

"I was, I guess. Well…" Scott stuttered, at a loss for words.

"If you wanted to get some rubber, all you needed to do was ask," Zach laughed, walking over to his bag to lift it out from under his bed, unzipping it to root through its contents.

"I guess I was looking through the wrong bag then," Scott laughed nervously, walking over to stand beside Zach.

"You guessed right," Zach smirked, pulling out a condom to hand to Scott, looking him dead in the eye before he handed it over.

"Is something wrong?" Scott asked, still looking a little nervous.

"Now, I know we haven't know each other for more than a couple of hours, but I think that you're a really good guy and I hope we can be good friends when I come to school in the next few days. But, just because that's the case, doesn't mean I won't do the big brother/cousin thing, when it comes to Allison. Don't do it unless she is ready and don't try to force her. I'm really fond of my cousin and I really don't want to see her hurt, so take care of her. Okay?" Zach questioned, waiting for Scott to answer him.

"Of course, I would never do anything to hurt her," Scott reassured him with a serious face.

"Good. Don't go to crazy," Zach told him with a smile. He walked over to the bathroom and closed the door to do his business, listening to Scott scurry out of the room. Once he was finished, Zach walked back out to go to the dining room, finding Scott ready to leave the house.

"You can't go yet, you have to stay for dessert, I want to know more about you," Kate said as Zach sat back down in his seat.

"Okay," Scott said, sitting down in his seat, not wanting to argue with Kate.

"So Allison was just telling us that you work for a veterinarian?" Victoria asked, seeming quite interested.

"I told them about some of the stuff you do with cats and dogs," Allison explained, taking a hold of his hand as he sat down, just as his phone beeped again.

"What does your boss think of the animal attacks?" Chris asked, pulling Scott's eyes away from the screen of his phone.

"Everyone's just saying it was a mountain lion," Scott replied innocently, not looking like he knew much about the subject.

"It'd have to be a pretty large mountain lion," Kate scoffed, making everyone in the room laugh.

"What do you think Scott?" Victoria asked, watching him closely.

"I don't really know. We usually just get cats and dogs at the vet, nothing that vicious," Scott replied.

"So you've never had to deal with a rabid dog before then?" Chris questioned.

"Not yet," Scott answered, shaking his head.

"I grew up with a lot of dogs," Chris said, as Zach and Kate groaned in unison. "I saw one get rabies from a bat. It was transferred through the bite. People think a rabid dog just suddenly goes mad, but it's a lot more gradual. The first stage is subtle changes in behaviour, it becomes restless, morose..."

"…it's the second stage that people know, the furious phase," Zach continued, having heard this story from his uncle a lot of times before.

"That's when they attack. They will target any moving object," Kate said, smirking with Zach.

"Did you know that a caged rabid dog will break its own teeth trying to break through the bars?" Chris continued, ignoring Kate and Zach. "It will even rear back and snap its own spine, can you imagine how much force it would take to do that?"

"It's a complete character reversal. This harmless animal, turned into a perfectly vicious killer. And it all started with that one bite," Zach finished dramatically, taking a sip of water.

"But it died didn't it?" Allison asked, looking to her dad for confirmation.

"Yes, because your grandfather shot it," Victoria confirmed, surprising Scott a little.

"So then he could put it out of his misery," Allison reassured Scott, holding his hand still.

"Because it was too dangerous. Something that out of control is better off dead," Chris cut in with a serious face.

"Well, that was a fun topic of conversation wasn't it," Kate said, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"I'm definitely don't have the appetite for dessert anymore," Zach announced, getting nods of agreement from the rest of the table.

"I guess I had better get going then," Scott said, standing up from the table.

"I'll go get your bag from my room," Allison offered, running out of the dining room to go to her own.

"I'll walk you out," Zach said, leading Scott away before Chris or Victoria could get their hands on him. They went out and waited in the front hall for Allison to returned, only having to wait a couple of minutes before she returned with his bag.

"I'm so incredibly sorry," Allison apologised when she was closer, handing Scott's bag over to him.

"For what?" Scott asked, slinging his bag onto his back.

"For that being the worst, most horribly awkward dinner in the history of horrible awkward dinners," Allison replied, leaning against the front door.

"It wasn't that bad," Zach put in, winking at Scott.

"Yeah, it definitely wasn't the worst I've had," Scott agreed, smiling sheepishly at Zach.

"If you guys want to make Uncle Chris super uncomfortable, now's the time," Zach commented, gesturing to where Chris was standing in the kitchen nearby, watching them closely .

"Good idea," Allison said, pulling Scott in close for a kiss as Zach looked away, chuckling at Chris's annoyed face.

"Now you better get out of here before you're roped into clean up duty," Zach said, opening the door to let Scott out, not before Kate walked up to them.

"Hold up guys," she said, closing the door.

"What's wrong?" Allison asked, wondering what her aunt could want now.

"I have to ask Scott something," Kate said, turning to look at Scott.

"Me?" he asked in disbelief, looking a little scared.

"Yeah, you," she said, crossing her arms.

"Ok, what is?" he asked, putting on the bravest face he could muster.

"What'd you take from my bag?" she questioned, shocking the three teens.

"What?" Scott asked, feigning ignorance.

"What'd you take from it?" she asked again, looking strangely calm. When Scott didn't look like he was going to answer, Kate shifted her hands to her hips, trying to stay calm. "Do you need me to repeat the question?"

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked, walking over to check on what was happening.

"My bag was open in the guest room, and when I left, it was shut. Scott comes in to use the bathroom, he leaves and my bag's open," Kate explained, turning to face Scott again.

"He didn't take anything," Allison reassured her.

"Something was taken from my bag. Now look, I hate to be the accuser here Scott, because I really do love those adorable brown eyes. But I don't know if you're a klepto, if you're curious, or if you're just stupid, but answer the question. What did you take?" Kate asked again, not looking like she was backing down any time soon.

"Nothing, I swear," Scott insisted as Zach looked on, not sure if he should say anything.

"You don't mind proving it do you?" Kate asked.

"Are you serious?" Allison asked in disbelief.

"Why don't you show us what's in your pockets?" Kate questioned, gesturing to his pants.

"Dad, please," Allison pleaded, turning to her father for help.

"Come on Scott, prove me wrong," Kate said, a sly smile touching her lips.

"I can prove you wrong," Zach offered, everyone turning to him, like they had forgotten he was there. "Scott was looking for some rubbers and he found your bag instead of mine."

"And it's right here," Allison continued, surprising everyone as she pulled a condom out of her pocket.

"Allison thought it would be a good idea, so she asked Scott to find some. I guess he thought I was the best choice," Zach finished, playing along with his cousin.

"Just go, please. Have a nice night," Kate said, walking away in embarrassment as Chris followed close behind, glaring at Scott as he went.

"You should probably go before they decided to bring back flaying as a form of punishment," Zach said, opening the door to usher the couple out.

"Thanks so much for that," Scott said, shaking Zach's hand as he exited.

"It's what I'm here for. Besides, this means you guys owe me a favour now," Zach told him with a smirk, closing the door on their scared faces as he walked back to his room, satisfied that dinner had gone swimmingly.

* * *

**Yet another chapter for you guys to read, I hope you enjoyed it ^_^**

**I've been updating more frequently then I am used to, because I wanted to make up for the shortness of the chapters, I guess I'm trying to spread everything out at the moment, given that a lot of the scenes that Zach turn up in are separate as well :P**

**So yeah, fav, follow, review and all that stuff please :)**

**Farewell for now guys :D**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Tell

A couple of days after the horror that was the Argent family dinner, Zach was getting ready for his first day of school at Beacon Hills High, taking his time to pack his bag, hoping the longer it took, the longer it would take to go.

"You better hurry up, you're leaving in ten," Kate said, walking over to the door to leave.

"If you see Allison, could you send her in here?" Zach asked, looking up from his packing.

"Why would I want to do that?" Kate questioned, opening the door whilst turning to face her nephew.

"I just have something to give her, given its her birthday and all" he replied, throwing another book into his bag.

"I'll be sure to tell her." Kate stepped out of the room and walked away, leaving Zach to check whether he had everything.

"Pencils, pens and other stuff, check. Books, check. Phone, check. Money, check. Not wanting to go back to school, double check," he groaned, verbally making sure he had all he would need for the rest of the day. Deciding that he had everything he would be needing for the day, he walked over to his closet and opened the doors, pulling a rather large and heavy box out to place on the bed, in preparation for Allison's arrival to the room. After another couple of minutes, Allison walked into the room with her bag slung over her shoulder, seeming a little confused.

"You wanted to talk to me?" she asked, stepping into the room cautiously.

"Yeah I did. I know it's not technically your birthday yet or anything, but I thought I would give this to you now," he replied, picking up the box to pass over to her. "Happy Birthday and stuff."

"Thanks," she giggled, putting her bag on Kate's bed to open the box. When she lifted the lid, her eyes opened in surprise as she stared down at the contents of the box.

"Do you like it?" he asked, watching her hopefully.

"Like it? I love it!" she exclaimed, pulling out a brand new compound bow.

"It's one of the better one's on the market nowadays. Let's just say I'm going to be saving up for a car for a little longer now," he told her, happy that she liked her new gift.

"You are amazing, I can't believe you did this, thank you so much," she said happily, putting the bow back in the box so that she could hug Zach, pulling him in close.

"Well, I thought, since you low using them, I thought you deserved to use the best, so I got you the best, because you're the best. Every girl needs an awesome big brother I think, even if I am just your cousin," he told her with a smile, which only made her smile even more.

"You have no idea how awesome this is, I'm going to love you forever for this. I'm going to go put this away and then we really need to get out of here, don't want to be late for your first day," she said excitedly, picking up her bag and her box and running out of the room to store her box.

"Yeah, don't want to be late at all," Zach groaned, picking up his bag and walking out of the room, ready for his first day in hell. About twenty minutes or so later, Zach was walking alongside Allison through the halls of Beacon Hills High, watching as other students passed him, most of the girls giggling as he looked at him.

"Looks like you're going to be a hit," Allison laughed, turning a corner to lead Zach to his locker.

"Can't say I'm not happy about that," Zach chuckled, winking at a group of girls as they walked past him, all of them breaking out into fits of giggling as they disappeared from few.

"I'm going to regret being happy to have family at school with me aren't I?" Allison asked, walking up to her locker.

"You bet," Zach smirked, opening up the locker beside hers, lucky to have one next to someone he knows.

"What do you have first up?" Allison asked, putting in the combination for her locker.

"Chemistry with Mr. Harris," Zach replied, following suit.

"You have fun with that," Allison laughed, opening her locker as a bunch of balloons floated out, needing Zach's help to collect them before they floated away. They pushed them back into the locker and let them float back up as Zach noticed a card hanging in the door of the locker, picking it up to look inside.

"Who's Lydia?" he asked as Allison snatched the card away to read it.

"She is one of my friends here, and no she is not available, she has a boyfriend," Allison told him, putting the card back into its holder as Scott approached.

"Hey guys," he greeted, looking at the balloons in confusion.

"Hey Scott, fancy meeting you in this hell hole," Zach droned, smirking at the teen.

"It is definitely a surprise," Scott laughed, not taking his eyes off of the balloons. "Is it your birthday?"

"No, no, it's definitely not my birthday," Allison covered up, trying to push the balloons back into her locker as they tried escaping.

"Yes, yes, it's definitely her birthday," Zach told Scott, laughing at Allison's display.

"Please don't tell anybody, I don't even know how Lydia found out," Allison said, still struggling to put everything back in as Zach went to help her again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Scott asked, looking between the two cousins.

"Because I don't want people to know, because…" she trailed off, finally gaining control of her locker.

"Because?" Scott asked in confusion.

"Because she's seventeen today," Zach answered, getting a punch in the arm from Allison as he spoke.

"You're seventeen?" Scott asked in disbelief, like it was some big thing.

"That's exactly the thing I'm trying to avoid. Thanks Zach," Allison growled, putting books into her locker amongst the balloons.

"I totally get. You had to repeat a year because of all the moving around right?" Scott asked, making Allison turn on him, a strange look on her face as she closed the door of her locker. Before Zach could avert his eyes, Allison closed the distance between her and Scott and kissed him on the lips.

"Geez, a little warning next time," Zach complained, turning to his locker to try and open it.

"Shut up," she laughed, not looking away from Scott.

"What was that for?" he asked with a giddy smile.

"For literally being the first person to ever make a correct assumption. Everybody's always like 'Did you get held back?' 'Did you ride the short bus?'" she started to tell him, before Zach cut in.

"And my personal favourite. 'Did you have a baby?'" he smirked, getting a punch in the same spot as last time from Allison as he spoke.

"Is that seriously what you get on your birthday?" Scott asked, a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, all day long," she said, looking a little downtrodden.

"How about we get out of here then?" Scott asked, stopping Zach in his tracks as he tried to go back to opening his locker.

"You mean skip class?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, the whole day," Scott confirmed, watching her for confirmation.

"Well, you're asking someone who has never skipped a day of school," Allison said, going back to her locker.

"See, that's perfect. If you get caught, they'll go easy on you," Scott argued, as Zach stood by, hoping she would say no.

"Well, what if you get caught?" Allison asked.

"Just trying to think about that," Scott said, looking at her hopefully.

"Fine, you know what, I will. Let's do it," Allison said excitedly, taking a hold of Scott's hand/

"How about let's not do it? Because cousin Zachary needs to know where his classes are," Zach cut in, pulling their hands apart.

"You need to learn to fend for yourself, you'll be fine, don't worry," Allison reassured him, taking Scott's hand again before walking away, leaving Zach alone on his first day at a new school.

"Well, this should be fun."

* * *

**Here is the start of the next episode everyone, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and have enjoyed the story so far ^_^**

**I am really enjoying trying to fit Zach into the dialogue and into the story, I have so many plans for where things could go, so I hope you like it all :)**

**Farewell for now guys (don't forget to favourite, follow and review if you feel up to it please) :D**


	7. Chapter 7 - Stilinski to the Rescue

It was just after home room, having taken Zach a couple of minutes to figure out where he was going, that he was still trying to get into his locker, the combination failing every time he tried it, having given up the first before to make it to homeroom on time.

"Stupid. Thing. Open. Godammit," Zach cursed, just about ready to give up on opening it when someone walked past him, stopping in his tracks.

"Need some help there?" he asked, stepping up to stand beside Zach.

"Unless you know how to open a locker that refuses to open, then not really," Zach replied, trying the combination again but failing.

"Here, let me try," the boy said, waiting for Zach to step aside before trying the combination, banging it with his fist and opening it, much to Zach's surprise.

"How did you know how to so that?" he asked in disbelief, looking at the boy like he was a god to be worshipped.

"Had it my first day here. Then I found a spare locker closer to a friend and I moved. Now I guess you're stuck with it," the boy replied with a laugh, leaning against the locker.

"Thanks, you're a god send," Zach said, picking his bag off of the floor to store his books, leaving his chemistry stuff apart from the rest.

"I'm Stiles, just in case you were wondering," Stiles greeted, sticking his hand out for Zach to shake.

"Stiles is your first name?" Zach questioned, shaking the hand offered to him.

"Not really, but everyone, even my dad, call me it, so I just stick with it. What's your name?" Stiles asked, watching as Zach threw his bag in his locker.

"I'm Zachary Argent, but you can call me Zach," he replied, closing his locker door.

"So you're the other Argent, was wondering when you would be showing up," Stiles laughed, walking alongside Zach as he walked away down the hall.

"You know Allison then?" Zach asked, looking around for the chemistry room.

"Well, she's dating my best friend, so I guess you could say that," Stiles replied with a grin.

"That explains it then," Zach chuckled, still not being able to find the chemistry room.

"If you're looking for chemistry with Mr. Harris, I have him now as well, I'll show you the way, you can sit with me," Stiles said, leading the way down the hall.

"You're definitely a god send," Zach repeated, running to catch up to Stiles as he turned a corner. Soon, the pair had made it to Mr. Harris' classroom as Stiles walked away to find a seat while Zach was pulled to the front of the room to be introduced.

"Everyone, we have a new student with us today. This is Zachary Argent, please make him feel welcome and help him have a pleasant stay in our school," Harris droned, waiting for Zach to go find a seat.

"Over here," Stiles called, patting the seat next to him as he started highlighting words in his book, mostly crossing over any words he came by. Zach walked over and sat down in the empty seat, nodding to another boy that sat directly behind Stiles as he did.

"Now, just a friendly reminder to you all. Parent teacher conferences are tonight. Students below a C average are required to attend. I won't name you, because the shame and self-disgust will be more than enough punishment," Mr Harris said, walking along the rows to stop at Stiles' and Zach's table, looking at where Zach was sitting as if he shouldn't be there. "Has anyone seen Scott McCall?"

"He's out sick," Zach said, pulling his books out to put in front of him as the door at the back of the room open, to reveal a very handsome boy. He looked around the room and walked over to one of the nearby tables, sitting down in the seat, away from others. Noticing him enter the room, Mr. Harris walked straight over to him and leaned in close, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Jackson, if you need to leave early for any reason, let me know," Mr Harris told him, receiving a nod from Jackson in return, as Mr. Harris continued down the class. "Everyone, start reading chapter nine. Mr Stilinski. Try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It's chemistry, not a colouring book."

"Shut up," Stiles said to Zach when he turned to find him laughing.

"Sorry, he's a dick, but that was pretty good," Zach chuckled, glancing over at the boy from before again.

"If you're wondering who that is, that's Jackson," the boy sitting behind them said, turning around to face Zach.

"Sorry, didn't mean to stare at him…" Zach began to say, trailing off when he didn't know the boy's name.

"I'm Danny, his best friend," Danny said, shaking Zach's hand.

"Thanks, Danny. Nice to meet you," Zach greeted with a smile.

"Pleasure's all mine, I'm sure," Danny winked, making Zach blush a little.

"Oh look, chemistry, better get to that," Zach stuttered, turning away to hide his crimson cheeks.

"Real smooth," Stiles teased, turning around to face Danny himself. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Yes, I mind," Danny said, turning away to go back to his work.

"Well, I'm going to ask anyway. Did Lydia show up in homeroom today?" Stiles asked, leaning in close.

"No," Danny replied, trying his best to ignore Stiles.

"Can I ask you another question?" Stiles asked, making Zach chuckle when Danny groaned.

"Answer's still no," Danny insisted, turning to look at Stiles.

"Does anyone know what happened to her and Jackson last night?" Stiles asked, cutting him off.

"He wouldn't tell me," Danny admitted, sounding a little hurt as he turned away to his work again.

"But he's your best friend isn't he?" Zach asked, joining the conversation.

"I guess he's still in shock over whatever happened," Danny told him, looking away from Stiles.

"One more question," Stiles said.

"What now?" Danny snapped.

"Do you find me attractive?" Stiles asked, surprising both Danny and Zach.

"Well, not you maybe," Danny said, glancing at Zach before turning around to his work again, leaving Zach's cheeks to go red again. Stiles reached around to try and get Danny's attention but ended up falling off his stool, quickly getting back up as if he had done it on purpose.

"Real smooth," Zach teased, watching Stiles get back into his seat.

"Shut up."

* * *

**Don't you guys just love a little bit of banter between new friends :P**

**And then there is the DannyxZach moments :3**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and are ready for more to come ^_^**

**Farewell for now guys :D**


	8. Chapter 8 - A Nice Car Ride

"Finally, I've been trying to get through to you for ages. What in the hell do you think you're doing?" It was right after the end of the school and Zach was following behind Stiles as he spoke to Scott on the phone, who had finally picked up after close to a hundred messages. "Do you even know what's going on? Lydia's MIA, Jackson looks like he's got a time bomb inserted into his face and another random guy's dead, and you have to do something about it."

"Why does Scott have to do something about it?" Zach asked, confused how a teenage boy can help a murder case.

"We've seen stuff like this before," Stiles told him while waiting for Scott to reply. "Just do something."

"You're weird," Zach stated, laughing as Stiles put his phone away.

"Says the new kid," Stiles retorted, walking over to his locker to get his bag out.

"Very funny," Zach deadpanned, leaning against the locker next to him.

"So, what are you doing now?" Stiles asked, throwing books into his locker.

"Well, now that my ride has drove away with her boyfriend, I guess I'm going to have to try and figure out another way of getting home I suppose," Zach told him as Stiles pulled his bag out.

"So if I asked you to do something with me, you'd be free?" Stiles asked, closing his locker to face Zach.

"Stiles please, we've only just met, I couldn't possibly go on a date with you," Zach said dramatically, walking away to go find his locker.

"That's not what I meant at all, I'll let Danny handle that department," Stiles said, his cheeks going slightly pink. "I meant that I'm going to visit one of Allison's friends, Lydia, and I was wondering if you wanted to come along, maybe meet her. A friend of Allison's is usually a friend of Lydia's. Being her cousin couldn't hurt your chances either."

"So, you're asking me to come along with you to a pretty girl's house, because I don't have a ride, which means you'll have to drive me home afterwards if I agree?" Zach asked, finally reaching his locker and opening it.

"Please?" Stiles asked, practically begging him.

"Fine, fine, I'll go. But you better buy me some food or something for making me come along. I barely even know you after all. Will be a good bonding experience," Zach stated, pulling his bag out and shutting his locker, walking alongside Stiles to go out to car park.

"Okay, fine, we can do that too," Stiles agreed, as they moved into the parking lot towards his jeep.

"Please don't tell me you have a jeep?" Zach asked, standing in front of a car.

"You have a problem with that?" Stiles asked, opening the door to throw his bag in the backseat.

"Are you kidding? It's what I want for my first car, they're awesome," Zach replied excitedly, walking over to the other side to throw his own bag in the back.

"Finally, someone appreciates the jeep," Stiles exclaimed as he got into the car, started it up and pulled away down the street. The pair sat in an awkward silence for the first couple of minutes, neither one sure what to talk about, given that they had really only just met that day.

"So, how long have you known Scott?" Zach asked, breaking the silence first.

"We grew up together, known each other our entire lives. Our parents were already close friends, so it was inevitable that we would end up being close," Stiles explained, turning off onto an unfamiliar street.

"Must be nice to have a close friend," Zach sighed, examining the nice house as they drove past them.

"You didn't have friends at your old school?" Stiles asked, glancing at Zach as he focused on the road.

"Well, I was home schooled by my grandfather and my aunt for most of my life, until around two years ago when Kate thought it would be a good idea to send me to a real school. Next thing you know, I fall in with the bad crowd, and last year I burn down the chemistry lab. Kind of got kicked out of there, but luckily I finished the school year so I didn't have to get held back. And all the friends I made during my time there? A bunch of twats," Zach explained, shaking his head in shame.

"Well, you definitely have a good track record going for you. I on the other hand rarely get in trouble," Stiles told him proudly.

"Yeah right," Zach scoffed, laughing at the face Stiles pulled when he did.

"Okay fine, I get in trouble sometimes, but at least I get good grades. Unlike Scott, who's having trouble keeping up in most of his classes," Stiles told him, turning off onto a different road.

"Why is he falling behind?" Zach asked, wanting to get information about the guy Allison was dating.

"Let's just say he's been going through some stuff lately," Stiles replied, looking reluctant to talk about it.

"Like?" Zach insisted, curious as to why he wouldn't want to talk about it.

"No, it's my turn for a question first. When did you know you were gay?" he asked out of the blue, taking Zach by surprise.

"Excuse me?" Zach asked nervously, turning away to look out the window again.

"Don't play dumb, I saw how red your cheeks were getting when Danny was flirting with you," Stiles teased, shoving Zach playfully.

"Maybe I've just never had a guy flirt with me before," Zach suggested, knowing it was a weak argument.

"Yeah right. A good looking guy like you? I'm sure guys and girls would be trying to flirt your socks off," Stiles told him, realising too late what he had said.

"So you think I'm good looking?" Zach questioned, smirking at Stiles.

"Just answer my question already," Stiles retorted, turning away to hide his reddening cheeks.

"Probably two years ago now, around the time I started school and met my first boyfriend. Didn't last very long, that dick was a jackass, but it set me on the path at least," Zach told him, hoping his reaction was good.

"If you're wondering whether I care or not, I don't. Danny's a good friend of mine, and I don't mind one bit," Stiles reassured him, as if he could read his mind.

"So you might be able to put a good word in for me then?" Zach asked playfully.

"I'll think about it," Stiles told him, pulling into the driveway of a very nice looking house. "Here we are."

* * *

**Yeah, that happened, hope ya'll don't mind ^_^**

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, it was sort of a filler thing to let the two talk and get to know each other a little better, set up a good friendship**

**Farewell for now guys :D**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Magnificent Miss Martin

"Looks nice," Zach commented as he got out of the car, following Stiles up to the front door as he knocked, a woman greeting them as he did.

"Hi Mrs. Martin, is Lydia home?" Stiles asked, looking past her to see if he could see her.

"Yes of course, please come in. Who should I say is here?" Mrs. Martin asked as she stepped aside to let Stiles in.

"Just say Stiles is here to see her," Stiles replied, following her down the hall with Zach close behind. They stepped up to a door and Mrs Martin opened it, revealing a very pretty red head lying down on her stomach on her bed, examining her nails closely.

"Honey, there's a Stiles here to see you," Mrs Martin said, allowing Stiles and Zach to enter the room.

"What the hell is a Stiles?" Lydia asked, not bothering to look over at them.

"She took a little something to ease her nerves after last night. You boys can go in," Mrs Martin said, walking out of the room to leave the teens alone.

"What are you doing here? And who's your friend?" Lydia asked, eyeing Zach closely.

"This is Allison's cousin, Zach. He started at school today, and I just wanted to ask you-" Stiles began to say before Lydia stood up and walked over to Zach, getting up close to him.

"Nice to meet a hot guy like yourself. I'm Lydia," she greeted, looking him up and down.

"Nice to meet you too," Zach returned her greeting with an uncomfortable smile.

"As I was saying, I came to make sure you're okay." Stiles cut in, only managing to get Lydia to glance his way before she turned her attention back to Zach, seeming quite interested in him.

"Why?" she asked, grasping Zach's arm to feel his muscles, seeming like she was impressed with their width.

"Because I was worried about you," Stiles said, looking a little jealous, as Lydia continued to look at Zach and not him.

"Why don't you guys come and sit down on the bed with me?' she asked, moving back over to lay down on her bed, taking a very provocative position as she did. Stiles instantly walked over to join her and Zach sat on the other side, noticing Stile's behaviour around her.

"How are you feeling?" Stiles asked her as Lydia placed her hand on Zach's leg, squeezing it slightly.

"I feel fantastic," she replied, ignoring Stiles completely, as if she were speaking to Zach and not him.

"Well isn't that great for you," Zach said, carefully pulling her hand off of his thigh to place it on the bed at her side.

"You're really good looking. Did I tell you that?' she droned, smiling seductively at him as she moved up close.

"I think you already said that," Zach said nervously, shifting away a little. Shrugging her shoulders she leant over to pick up her bottle of pills and popped another in her mouth, her face suddenly becoming serious after she put it back.

"I saw…" she started to say before she stopped, staring at a random point at a nearby wall.

"What? What did you see?" Stiles asked, trying to get her attention.

"Something," she replied, looking a little afraid.

"Something like a mountain lion?" Stiles asked, shrugging his shoulders when Zach gave him a weird look.

"A mountain lion, yeah," Lydia agreed, nodding her head.

"Did you really see one, or do you think that because it's what the police said it was?" Stiles asked, the questioned sounding strange to Zach.

"A mountain lion," Lydia repeated, her mouth hanging open slightly. Figuring out what was going on, Zach stood up from the bed and picked up her stuffed giraffe, showing it to Lydia.

"What's this?" he asked, confusing Stiles with what he was doing.

"A mountain lion. And you're a sexy boy," Lydia replied, pointing from the toy to Zach, winking at him as she did.

"Well, she's completely out of it," Zach commented as she fell forward to lean her head on Stile's lap, exciting him a little, a smirk appearing on Zach's face as he did.

"Shut up," Stiles growled as he and Zach helped her to sit back up, lying her down on the bed.

"Well, we better get going then. Hope you feel better," Zach said, standing up to walk over to the door with Stiles.

"Why don't you stay? I love a good bit of eye candy," Lydia called after them, making both of them stop at the door.

"Me? You want me to stay?" Stiles asked in disbelief, looking shell shocked.

"Not you silly, Zach. If you want to stay as well, that's fine too," Lydia said, patting the seat next to her for Zach to come and sit down. When he sat down, she started to run her hands over his face and chest, feeling him as much as she could, smiling up at him as she did.

"I hate you so much right now," Stiles said as Lydia fell backwards, collapsing on her pillows.

"Jealous that I'm getting attention from your drugged up crush? Real mature," Zach scoffed, standing up to leave again, before Lydia's phone started making noises.

"Do you want me to get that?" Stiles asked Lydia, who didn't respond. Shrugging, he walked over and picked it up, checking the message she was just sent.

"Better not go looking through her stuff, who knows what you'll find in there," Zach laughed. When Stiles didn't respond he looked over at his friend to find him staring at the screen intently, not taking his eyes away.

"What's that?" Zach asked, looking over his shoulder to see what he was looking at.

"Nothing, don't worry. Could you wait here while I make a quick call?" Stiles asked running out of the room before Zach could respond.

"I guess so," Zach said to himself, falling back on the bed to look up at the ceiling while he waited for Stiles to return.

"Do you understand? I'm gonna kill you!" Zach heard Stiles shout from outside the door, making him wonder who he could be talking to.

"What was that all about?" Zach asked when Stiles walked back into the room.

"Nothing, don't worry. I'm ready to go now if you are," Stiles said walking back out of the room.

"Don't forget, you owe me food!" Zach called after him, running out of the room to catch up to him.

* * *

**...I realise after writing this chapter that the title doesn't do Lydia justice, she is amazing :P**

**Zach really is getting a lot of attention at the moment, first Danny, now Lydia. Makes you all wonder how good looking he is XD**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it, one of my favourites so far. **

**Also, addressing **_We're All M-M-Mad Here_**, you'll just have to wait and see who Zach ends up with :) But don't worry, I love Stiles as well :3**

**Farewell for not everyone :D**


	10. Chapter 10 - Parent-Teacher Interviews

Around half an hour or so later, Stiles and Zach were sitting in Stile's room, Stiles pacing around the room as Zach finished off his food, watching him move about. He had called Kate to tell her to meet him at the school for parent-teacher interviews, but it went straight to voicemail, meaning that her phone was off for some reason. Instead, he opted to tell Chris to meet him at school instead, telling him to tell Kate if she turns up anytime soon, explaining where he was.

"Is there any reason you're pacing around like a lost puppy?" Zach asked, making Stiles stop in his tracks.

"It's the interviews tonight, they've got me really stressed out," Stiles replied, walking over to sit at his chair.

"I thought you said you had good grades? If anyone should be stressed it's me. I've only had my teachers for one day, I have to worry about whether I made a good first impression or not," Zach told him, throwing his rubbish into a nearby bin, managing to get it in without missing.

"Yes, why would you be stressed Stiles?" Zach and Stiles looked over to the door to see a man dressed in a casual outfit, the stern look on his face probably meaning he was Stiles' dad.

"No reason," Stiles said quickly, smiling at his dad.

"Please tell me I'm going to hear good news at this thing tonight," Stiles' dad said, leaning against the doorframe.

"Depends on how you define good news," Stiles told him, making Zach chuckle beside him.

"I define it as you getting straight A's with no behavioural issues," his dad said, almost looking hopeful.

"Might want to re think that definition," Stiles admitted, looking down in shame.

"Enough said. Now, who might you be?" his dad asked, stepping further into the room to address Zach.

"I'm Zachary Argent sir," Zach said, shaking his hand.

"Well, I am Sheriff John Stilinski, this idiot's father and the sheriff of this town, if you didn't guess from my name," the Sheriff chuckled as Stiles groaned behind him.

"It's very nice to meet you Sheriff," Zach smiled, glancing at Stiles' embarrassed face.

"Any relation to Chris Argent?" the Sheriff asked, leaning against Stiles' desk.

"Yes, he's my uncle. Me and my aunt Kate are living with him and his family while we try to figure out a more permanent arrangement," Zach explained, moving to sit on his seat properly.

"Well it's always nice to see that Stiles has new friends. Especially good mannered ones," the Sheriff said, eyeing Stiles as he exited the room.

"God he's humiliating," Stiles groaned, burying his head in his arms.

"He's pretty cool. As cool as dads can get I guess," Zach commented, smiling at Stiles.

"So I take it your dad is pretty cool as well then?" Stiles asked, removing his head from his arms.

"He actually passed away. So did my mother," Zach told him, standing up to avoid his gaze.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, I didn't realise," Stiles apologised, standing up from his seat to join him.

"It's fine, really, I didn't even know them that well anyway, they died when I was like four. Hence why my aunt and grandfather home schooled me. They were raising me at the same time," Zach told him with a sad smile.

"I lost my mum six years ago. I still miss her every day," Stiles admitted, walking over to sit back in his chair.

"Well, looks like we have something in common then," Zach said, his sad smile becoming slightly cheerier.

"If that's what we have in common, this is going to be a very depressing friendship," Stiles laughed, trying to lighten the sombre mood.

"We both like jeeps and have good senses of humour," Zach offered, sitting in his seat to face Stiles.

"That's definitely a hard combination to come by," Stiles chuckled, staring down at Lydia's phone on the desk.

"So anyway, why did you take Lydia's?" Zach questioned, winking at him suggestively.

"I'm not that much of a perv, seriously dude," Stiles huffed, picking up the phone to check it again.

"Then what's the big deal?" Zach asked, glancing at the screen.

"Nothing," Stiles replied, deleting whatever he was looking at.

"You boys ready to go?" the Sheriff called in from another room.

"Yes!" Zach and Stiles called back, jumping up from their seats to race out of the room, both vying for shotgun. After having a quick stop at the vet for the Sheriff to question the veterinarian about the attack the night before, it wasn't long before the three had arrived at school. While Stiles was dragged off to his first meeting, Zach left to go and find Chris while he waited for Kate to arrive. He didn't have to wait long before Chris arrived with Victoria in tow.

"How long have you been waiting here?" Chris asked, walking alongside him as they made their way down the hall to their first meeting.

"Not that long really," Zach replied, looking down at his feet as they walked.

"And where's Allison?" Victoria asked suspiciously.

"I'm sure she's around here somewhere," Zach covered up, checking his phone for any messages from Allison.

"Well, I guess you'll have to join us for her interviews when we find out how Allison is going," Chris said, looking around at the classroom.

"You have to remember they are only first impressions, so don't judge me to harshly on anything you hear today," Zach chuckled, following them into the first classroom for a conference. They all sat down in front of the teacher, waiting to begin the process that would be a long night.

"Allison Argent is a sweet girl, and quick to adjust, despite all the moving around," the woman said, smiling at the beaming parents as Zach slouched in his seat next to them.

"We know it's been hard on her, but it's a necessary evil," Chris agreed, holding his wife's hand.

"Necessary or not, I'd be prepared for some… how do I put this?" the woman asked herself.

"Rebelliousness?" Zach offered, making Chris stare him down to be quiet.

"We appreciate the concern, but we have a great relationship with our daughter. Very open and honest," Victoria reassured the teacher, looking to her husband for confirmation.

"I'm very happy to hear that. And, let her know I hope she's feeling better," the teacher said, pulling out her notes for Zach next, while Zach had a shocked look on his face to mirror Chris and Victoria's surprised ones.

"She wasn't in class?" Chris asked, glancing at Zach.

"Oh, she wasn't at school. I checked with the office," the teacher corrected with a smile.

"We are having a talk when we're done here," Victoria told Zach, her fake smile appearing on her face almost instantly.

"Will his guardian be joining us today?" the teacher asked.

"No, she's preoccupied at the moment, so we're standing in at the moment," Chris replied, getting a curt nod from the teacher before she began.

"Now Zach I can say mostly the same thing. He's very kind and quiet in his classes, always willing to offer an answer to questions. It's only been one day, but I am very impressed with his work ethic, given what happened at his previous school," the teacher said, all eyes in the room on Zach as she finished.

"I just really want to have a new start here, start out fresh. Make friends and get good grades, stuff like that," he told them with a smile.

"That is very good to hear, we look forward to having you here for the rest of the year," the teacher smiled, finishing off their conference. They walked out of the room and went to the rest of their conferences, the teacher's words just flying past.

"I'm very impressed with how he has started off his year here, we are looking forward to working with him."

"Although, I will admit the people he hangs out with may not be the best choice for his grades, I still believe he can get the grades he needs to get through the year."

"Stilinski isn't exactly the best influence, and when you add in his best friend, Scott McCall, you have a whole lot of trouble right there. I'd encourage him to maybe sit with some of his other friends that I am sure he has made, maybe the ladies, that I am sure he was met today as well." After they finished with Coach Finstock, the three walked down the hall, Zach standing in-between the two adults, ready for an interrogation.

"Where is she?" Victoria questioned as Chris pulled out his phone to call Allison again.

"I'm sorry but I can't go against the cousin code, it's just not on," Zach replied, refusing to give away Allison's location.

"If you don't tell us where she is, so help me god I will be having a talk to Kate about discipline," Victoria snapped, glaring at the boy as she picked up her phone to call Kate.

"Vicky! You shouldn't say such things in front of your husband, he can't know you swing that way, especially with his sister. For shame," Zach smirked, opting Chris to hit him upside the head as they stepped out into the parking lot.

"Anything?" Chris asked his wife, taking his phone away from his ear.

"Kate hasn't heard from her either," Victoria told him, walking down the steps beside him.

"She doesn't do this," Chris said, turning his attention back to Zach as a woman approached them.

"Excuse me, you're not Allison's parents are you?" she asked, looking up at them with concern.

"Yes they are," Zach sniggered, making Chris hit him again.

"I'm Scott's mum and I hate to say it but he's not answering his phone either," Ms. McCall told them as Chris and Victoria looked her up and down.

"You're his mother?" Chris asked accusingly.

"You say that like it's an accusation," she said quizzically, looking between the two adults.

"Well I wouldn't claim it as a source of pride since he basically kidnapped my daughter today," Chris growled, Ms. McCall's face becoming one of anger as he did.

"How do we know skipping school wasn't your daughter's idea?" she suggested.

"Here we go," Zach mumbled, knowing where this conversation was heading.

"My daughter…" Chris began to say before he noticed something nearby. Everyone looked over to see Allison and Scott getting out of the former's car, shame on both of their faces.

"Is right there," Zach finished with a sigh, following behind the three parents as they made their way of to the teenage couple.

"Where exactly have you been?" Ms. McCall questioned once they reached the pair.

"Nowhere mum," Scott replied, knowing he was in trouble.

"Nowhere meaning not at school," Ms. McCall snapped, her anger rising.

"Kind of," Scott admitted, avoiding her gaze.

"It's not his fault, it's my birthday and we…" Allison began to defend him before Chris cut her off.

"Allison! In the car, now," he ordered, motioning to her own car. Before anyone could move, there was a scream in the distance, making everyone stop what they were doing to look around for the source.

"Saved by the scream," Zach droned, looking around for what could be making people scream. People started milling past them as they tried to escape whatever was scaring them. They jumped into their cars and started driving around furiously, not bothering to notice the people running away around them. As the group slowly walked around to look at the scared people, everything was utter chaos, Zach getting trapped behind a crowd of people as they tried pushing past him. Chris walked over to his car and opened the front door, pulling his gun out as he closed the door behind him. Nearby, after Zach had escaped the herd of people, he heard a loud roar as he ran over to investigate.

"Allison!" Zach spun around to see Allison walk into the path of a car, Scott arriving just in time to move her out of the way. He ran over as quickly as he could to check on Allison, hoping beyond hope she wasn't hurt.

"Move, move!" the Sheriff ordered nearby, trying to control the chaos as he looked for what was running through the parking lot. When he moved in behind a car it started to drive out, hitting the Sheriff as it tried to leave.

"Are you okay?" Zach asked, running over to help him to his feet.

"I'm fine, don't worry," he reassured Zach, getting up to his feet once more. The Sheriff pull the leg of his pants up and pulled out a concealed gun, aiming it in the general direction of the creature roaming around.

"Awesome," Zach breathed, as a few rounds of a gun were let off, making everyone scream. Zach looked around in confusion, knowing the Sheriff had fired the gun, to find Chris putting his gun down, the end smoking a little as he did. Zach put the Sheriff's arm around his shoulder and helped him to limp along with the rest of the crowd, everyone walked over to see what had been attacking them. The pair pushed their way to the front of the crowd to find a dead mountain lion laying on the ground, confirming the suspicions of the local authorities, but not the Argents.

* * *

**Looks like Zach may be a model student then :P**

**Hope you enjoyed the longer chapter :)**

**Farewell for now guys :D (my author's note is really horrible, sorry)**


	11. Chapter 11 - Heart Monitor

"You had better be doing your homework right now," Kate said, sitting on her bed cross-legged as she looked through some papers.

"Don't worry, I am," Zach told her, typing away on his laptop, finishing up some maths.

"Good, well I'm going to head up to Allison's in a minute, so don't try and slack off while I'm gone," Kate told him, getting up to go to the bathroom.

"I won't," he assured her, waiting for her to close the door behind her. Once she had, he jumped up from his bed and quickly bolted out of the room, quickly making his way over to the stairs to go up to the second floor. He was soon at Allison's door and was opening it, only to find Allison lying on top of a shirtless Scott.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Allison whispered, jumping off of the bed to confront him, leaving Scott lying on the bed, panting for air.

"I thought that you should know auntie is coming up to visit," Zach told her, walking back to the door to look outside.

"Allison?" Kate called as she got to the top of the stairs nearby.

"Hide, now!" Zach ordered, picking up Scott's shirt and throwing it to him as Allison pulled him off the bed, shoving him into the closet. Whilst Allison pulled the straps of her bra back up, Zach sat down on the bed, waiting for Kate to enter.

"Hey, what's up?" Kate greeted, walking into the room.

"Just doing homework, sending emails," Allison replied, sitting down at her desk where her computer was waiting to be used.

"Emailing the boyfriend?" Kate teased, looking at Zach suspiciously, as he smiled back.

"No, of course not. I'm emailing PETA about how my crazed nut of a father gunned down an innocent mountain lion in the school parking lot," Allison replied, typing away at her keyboard.

"And that wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you're grounded and you can't see Scott?" Kate asked, looking over all of Allison's photo's one by one.

"I'm not going to be one of those whiny teenagers who looks at her father and says 'I hate you and I wish you were dead'," Allison replied matter-of-factly.

"But?" Kate asked, putting down a photo frame.

"But…" Allison trailed off, turning back to her screen.

"You hate him and wish he were dead," Zach finished, laughing along with the two girls.

"And what are you doing up here?" Kate questioned, turning to face Zach.

"She texted me while I was working, saying she needed help with her project, so I came running," Zach replied, keeping a straight face the entire time.

"And what is the project?' Kate asked, turning to Allison to confirm his story.

"I'm doing a history project, which involves a report, detailing my own family history. So I thought, given that Zach is a part of my family, I could ask him about anything he knows," Allison said, winking at Zach.

"So far, I've been useless," Zach admitted, walking over to lean on Allison's chair.

"Is it specific to your family?" Kate asked, eyeing Zach suspiciously as she walked over to Allison's other side.

"Why, do you have something?" Allison asked, glancing over at the nearby closet.

"Type this in. 'La Bête du Gévaudan'," Kate said, watching Allison do as she was told.

"I think I remember you talking about this before Kate," Zach said, looking through the webpage as Allison opened it, nodding his head.

"It's an old French legend that, believe it or not, has something to do with your family," Kate told her, as Zach nodded his head in understanding.

"In 1766 in a province of Ozair, La Bête killed over a hundred people'" Allison read out loud, petering out as she read the last bit.

"Mysterious animal attacks just like a certain town called Beacon Hills," Kate pointed out.

"So what was it?" Allison asked, looking back at the screen.

"Nobody knows for sure, but we can tell you one thing. It wasn't a mountain lion," Kate replied, realisation dawning on Allison. "What's it look like to you?"

"It looks like…" Allison trailed off, not sure how to describe it.

"…a wolf," Zach finished, Kate nodding her head in agreement.

"Well, I'll leave you two to it then. Don't take too long, you have your own work to get onto," Kate told Zach, exiting the room, and closing the door behind her, allowing Allison and Zach to let out a sigh of relief as Allison walked over to let Scott out of the closet.

"So, you're finally coming out of the closet Scott?" Zach asked, turning around to face him, a smirk on his face.

"You wish," Scott chuckled, slipping his shirt over his head as he picked up his jumper to put back on as well.

"You better get going now, before any more relatives decided to check up on me," Allison suggested, leading Scott over to the window.

"See you at school tomorrow Scott," Zach said, waving as Scott jumped out the window. Allison waved at Scott as he vanished from view, turning around to face her cousin.

"So, how many favours do I owe you now?" she asked, walking back over to sit at her desk.

"By my count, at least five," Zach replied, smiling at her as he sat down on the bed.

"You can go now," she said, shooing him out of the room.

"But I thought you needed help on your project?" he complained, whimpering a little as he was pushed out of the room.

"Go do your own homework idiot," she laughed, slamming the door in his face.

"Spoiled sport."

* * *

**Sorry that this is such a short chapter, I guess this is more of an introduction into the episode than anything, hopefully the small bits of banter make up for the short length :P**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and are ready for more to come ^_^**

**I also thought I would be nice and give you one more chapter to read before I go to sleep, since I'm feeling generous at the moment :3**

**Farewell for now guys :D**


	12. Chapter 12 - The Not So Apology

"How's your dad doing?" Zach asked, pulling his books out for the lesson as he sat down next to Stiles.

"As well as can be expected I guess. He had a whole lot of paperwork to fill out after your uncle shot that mountain lion with his gun. Granted, the thing was licensed, but a lot of people were still scared by the whole thing," Stiles replied, leaning back in his seat.

"Things could've been a whole lot worse," Zach pointed out, watching as people passed him, most of them greeting him with a smile.

"How could it have been worse?" Stiles questioned, straightening up to hear his answer.

"It could've killed someone else if my uncle had shot it?" Zach offered.

"I guess that's true," Stiles admitted, slouching down in his seat again as he looked over to the door, noticing someone enter. Zach looked over to the entrance and made eye contact with Scott, leaning over to whisper to Stiles.

"Have you guys talked since the conferences?" Zach asked, watching Scott approach him.

"Nope," Stiles replied, avoiding Scott's gaze as he sat behind him.

"Still not talking to me?" Scott asked when Stiles continued to ignore him.

"You guessed right," Zach answered for him, receiving a scowl from Stiles.

"Can you at least tell me if you're dad's okay? I mean, it was just a bruise right? Some sort of tissue damage? Nothing that big?" Scott asked, hoping he would at least answer one of his questions. Stiles turned to look at Zach and nodded to him, telling him to answer for him.

"Stiles' dad is doing fine, it was nothing too major. It's just the paperwork that hurt him the most," Zach told him, looking at Stiles, telling him with his eyes to talk to Scott.

"You know I feel really bad about it right?" Scott tried, still not getting a response out of him as he leaned in closer. "Okay, what if I told you I'm trying to figure this whole thing out and that I went to Derek for help."

"Who's Derek?" Zach asked, wondering who he was talking about.

"No-one," the two boys said in unison.

"And if he was someone, I would be telling Scott that he is an idiot for trusting that no one," Stiles said, tapping his pen on the desk.

"But you're obviously not talking to him," Zach finished, looking up at the board as the teacher started the lesson. After a few minutes into the lesson, Zach glanced at Stiles as he couldn't seem to contain himself, turning around to face Scott.

"What did he say?" Stiles asked, still seeming annoyed. For the rest of the class, the two whispered quietly while Zach tried to do his work, making it seem like he wasn't interested in what they were saying, even though he felt a little left out. When class was over, Scott and Stiles walked away to finish their conversation, leaving Zach to walk off alone to lunch. Once he had dumped his books in his locker, he headed over to the cafeteria and walked over to get some food, the lunch lady smiling at him as he picked up an apple and walked away, spotting Allison and Lydia nearby.

"The what of who?" he heard Lydia ask as he approached, neither of the two girls noticing him yet.

"The Beast of Gévaudan. Listen, 'It is a wolf like monster, prowling different areas of France during the years of 1764 to 1767. La Bête killed over a hundred people…'," Allison began to explain before Zach pulled up a chair to sit with them.

"…becoming so infamous that King Louis XV sent one of his best hunters to try and kill it," Zach finished, taking a bite out of his apple.

"Oh, hey Zach," Lydia greeted, completely forgetting about the food on her plate as she turned to look at him.

"Is my cousin boring you with family history?" Zach asked, smirking at Allison.

"You bet she is," Lydia replied, placing her fork beside her food.

"'Even the church eventually declared the monster a messenger of Satan'," Allison continued, glaring at Zach.

"Still boring," Lydia and Zach said in unison, laughing as they did so.

"Crypto zoologists believe it may have been a sub species of a hoofed predator like a-" Allison began to say before Zach dropped his finished apple on the table.

"Slipping into a coma bored," he said, slouching into his seat.

"I was just about to say that," Lydia giggled, high fiving Zach, as she decided to go back to her food.

"Great minds must think alike," Zach laughed, smirking at Allison.

"'While others believe it was a powerful sorcerer, who could shape shift into a man eating monster'," Allison finished, hoping to finally get their attention.

"How does any of this have anything to do with your family?" Lydia questioned, forking some food into her mouth as she glanced Zach.

"This, 'It is believed that La Bête was finally trapped and killed by a renowned hunter who claimed his wife and four children were the first to fall prey to the creature'," Allison replied, looking up from her book at a confused Lydia.

"His name was Argent," Zach told her, helping her understand.

"So your ancestors killed a big wolf? Big whoop," Lydia scoffed, eating more of her food.

"That's what I said," Zach exclaimed, chuckling along with Lydia again.

"It's not just a big wolf. Take a look at the picture," Allison said, turning the book around to show Lydia and Zach what was inside. "What does that look like to you?"

"A big wolf," Zach insisted, turning to Lydia for confirmation. He didn't get a response as he watched her lean in closer to the book, staring right at the picture, as if she had seen it before.

"Lydia?" Allison asked, looking a little worried.

"Is everything okay?" Zach asked, snapping her out of her trance, turning to look at Zach and then at Allison.

"It looks like. A big. Wolf," Lydia agreed, leaning away to smile at Zach.

"Sorry Allison, looks like you've been outvoted," Zach laughed, enjoying his cousin's discomfort.

"See you in history Allison. And you," Lydia said, grasping Zach's arm. "I'll see you whenever I see you."

"Can't wait," he laughed, watching Lydia leave.

"You could've at least tried to be supportive of your family history," Allison groaned, putting the book into her bag as she glared at Zach.

"You know me, it's what I do," he smirked, leaning back to notice Stiles and Scott sitting nearby, quickly looking away when they saw Zach. He stood up from his seat, unnoticed by Allison to walk over and join them, smiling as he approached.

"Your Yoda I will be," Stiles said, trying to change his voice to sound like Yoda.

"Gotta love a bit of Star Wars," Zach laughed looking down at the pair.

"See, he gets it," Stiles said, turning to look at Zach.

"I know what it means," Scott groaned, glancing over his book to look at Allison.

"Alright, you know what, I still hate you," Stiles said, picking up his stuff as he pulled Scott's book away, leaving him in the open, allowing Allison to notice him.

"Run, I'll distract her," Zach muttered, blocking Allison's path as she tried to follow Scott.

"What do you want?" she asked, watching as Scott disappeared around a corner.

"Just wanted to tell you how much I love you," Zach replied, letting Allison push him out of the way as she walked past.

"Look, if you see Scott again, tell him I'm looking for him?" she said, walking away to go to class.

"Sure thing," he muttered to himself, walking away to go find the bathrooms, where he knew Scott would go to hide.

"Is she gone?" Scott asked, walking out of the bathrooms to meet him.

"Yes indeed. Why are you avoiding her though?" Zach asked becoming curious.

"There are some things going on at the moment, I just need her to leave me alone for a while," Scott told him leaning against the wall.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Zach asked, wanting Scott to move past this so he could go back to keeping Allison happy.

"No, not really. If you want to, you could join me and Stiles later if you have a free period?" Scott offered.

"I do actually, sounds great."

* * *

**I'm just loving the banter between Zach and Lydia, aren't you guys? :3**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, Zach seems to still have a bit of problems with feeling left out of the loop :P**

**Farewell for now guys :D**


	13. Chapter 13 - I Can Feel Your Heartbeat

"Why exactly are we out here?" Zach asked, trailing behind Stiles and Scott as they walked out onto the lacrosse field, Stiles putting a bag down on a bench when they arrived.

"Just a little experiment," Stiles replied, pulling a heart rate monitor out of the bag to give to Scott. "With him here?"

"Yes with him here, it's not like he knows what we're doing," Scott whispered back, taking the heart rate monitor out of Stiles' hands. "So why did you steal one of these again?" Scott asked strapping it to his arm as Zach sat down on the bench, watching the pair closely.

"I didn't steal it, it's temporarily misappropriated. Coach uses it to monitor his heart rate with his phone while he jogs and you're going to where it for the rest of the day. For the experiment," Stiles added the last part in quickly, nearly forgetting who was next to him.

"Isn't that Coach's phone as well?" Zach asked, pointing to the mobile in Stiles' hand.

"Now this, this I stole," Stiles confirmed with a straight face.

"Why?" Scott asked, checking the straps were tight enough.

"Well your heart rate goes up when you get angry, or too excited right? When you're playing lacrosse, when you're with Allison. Maybe learning to control yourself could lie with trying to control your heart rate," Stiles explained, hoping it didn't sound too weird.

"So Scott has anger issues?" Zach questioned, the two boys in front of him exchanging a look before answering.

"Something like that," Stiles replied, turning his attention back to Scott.

"So we're talking Incredible Hulk here right?" Scott asked, making Zach laugh a little.

"Something like that I guess you could say," Stiles agreed standing up to pull a roll of duct tape out of the bag. He led Scott and Zach out to the middle of the field wrapping some of the tape around Scott's wrists as they did.

"This isn't exactly how I was planning on spending my free period," Scott admitted when Stiles was done. Stiles picked up the bag again and walked away a few metres, Zach quietly walking behind him, observing the whole scene.

"Now remember Scott, don't get angry," Stiles told him, nodding his head to Zach standing beside him.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Zach asked as Stiles prepared a lacrosse stick, putting a ball into the net.

"It's the best idea I've ever had," Stiles replied, ditching the ball at Scott, managing to hit him square in the chest. He threw another one, a little harder this time, seeming to enjoy himself as he did it.

"This is revenge for the other day isn't it?" Zach asked, watching Stiles' maniacal smile.

"You have no idea," Stiles agreed, managing to hit Scott in the jaw this time.

"That one kind of hurt," Scott called over, looking like he was in a lot of pain.

"Quiet, you're supposed to be thinking about your heart rate, stay calm," Stiles called back, ditching another ball at him.

"Staying calm, I'm staying calm. I'm staying totally calm right now," Scott said to himself, jumping up and down on the spot.

"I know some Zen exercises that could help with his anger issues, if that would help at all?" Zach offered, hoping to stop Stiles.

"Nah, I think this is working just fine," Stiles told him, throwing another ball Scott's way. He kept on throwing balls at Scott and he soon managed to keep hitting the same area.

"Looks like my aim is improving. At least something good will come out of this if nothing else," Stiles laughed, throwing another ball at Scott.

"I wonder why you're improving," Scott growled, his heart rate going up on Coach's phone.

"Careful, watch your heart rate," Zach called, starting to enjoy himself. Ball after ball was thrown, each one making Scott groan in pain as they made contact with his body. Soon, he collapsed to his knees, the pain becoming far too much for him as the heart rate monitor started beeping.

"That can't be good," Zach stated, looking at the very high heart rate on the screen. Nearby, Scott ripped his arms out of the duct tape to grasp the ground in anger. After a couple of seconds his heart rate began to calm down, both Stiles and Zach sighing in relief as they walked over to check on Scott.

"That didn't go as I expected it to," Stiles admitted, looking down at his friend.

"It felt like the angrier I got, the stronger I felt," Scott admitted, sounding a little strange to Zach.

"Looks like Derek was right then" Stiles said.

"You guys still haven't told me who this Derek is," Zach said, looking between the two.

"He's no-one," the pair repeated in unison.

"Now I can't be around Allison," Scott said sadly, letting Zach and Stiles help him to his feet.

"If she makes you happy Scott…" Zach trailed off.

"No, I just don't want to hurt her," Scott said, hanging his head in shame. The three walked over to the lockers so Stiles could put his stuff away, both he and Zach walking on either side of Scott as they walked.

"So you stay away from Allison for a while, what's the big deal?" Stiles asked, walking over to his locker in the change rooms.

"A few days, or forever?" Scott asked, slumping down on a bench.

"You know this whole, 'woman make you weak', thing is way to Spartan Warrior for me. Just give it some time and you can talk to her again before you know it," Stiles reassured him as Zach sat down next to Scott.

"I've had issues with anger before if you want me to help out. I know some things that could help," Zach offered again.

"Thanks Zach, I'll see what happens," Scott smiled, looking up at him.

"Come on guys, let's get going," Stiles said, leading the group out of the locker room.

"Sit, sit, sit, we have a lot to cover today," Coach said, watching students walk into class and Scott, Stiles and Zach sat at the back, quietly talking as they went. Before Stiles had a chance to sit down behind Scott, Allison jumped in, putting her stuff down on the desk, forcing Stiles and Zach to leave Scott alone.

"This is not going to end well," Zach whispered, pulling his books out.

"Understatement of the century," Stiles whispered back, doing the same.

"Hey, I haven't seen you all day," Allison said, leaning in close to Scott.

"I've just been super busy, sorry," Scott apologised, turning around to face her.

"Well, when are you getting your phone fixed? I feel completely disconnected from you," Allison said, looking at him hopefully.

"It will be soon, real soon," Scott told her with a small smile.

"Well, I changed lab partners by the way," Allison told him, confusing Scott a little.

"To who?" Scott asked.

"To you dummy," Allison said, making Stiles and Zach chuckle nearby.

"This is going swimmingly," Zach chuckled, watching the exchange closely.

"Couldn't be going better," Stiles agreed, flipping through his book to seem busy.

"Me? Are you sure?" Scott asked, hoping she was joking.

"Yeah. This way I have an excuse to bring you home to study," Allison theorised with a smile.

"She is not making this easy for him at all," Zach pointed out, leaning over to Stiles' table.

"Let's watch, to see what happens next," Stiles said in a documentary kind of voice, both boys turning to look back at them.

"You don't mind do you?" Allison asked, seeming a bit hurt that Scott didn't want to.

"I just, don't want to bring your grade down or anything," Scott admitted.

"Well maybe I could bring your grade up?" Allison suggested as Stiles and Zach rolled their eyes nearby.

"I feel there is one last thing to happen. Bet you five bucks," Zach said, putting his hand out.

"You're on," Stiles said, slapping his hand as they watched closely.

"Come to my place tonight, eight thirty?" Allison asked. Stiles groaned as he pulled his wallet out, handing his money over to a smirking Zach.

"Tonight?" Scott asked in disbelief.

"8:30," Allison confirmed, as he Coach slammed a book down at the front of the room, getting everyone's attention.

"Let's settle down. Let's start with a summary of last night reading," he began to say as a student nearby put his hand up. "Put your hand down Greenberg, everybody knows you did the reading. How about…McCall?"

"What?" Scott asked, looking up from his book.

"The reading," Coach said, leaning against the front of his desk.

"Last night's reading?" Scott asked.

"How about the reading of the Gettysburg address?" Coach suggested smugly.

"Who?" Scott asked as everyone in the class started laughing.

"That was sarcasm McCall. You familiar with sarcasm?" Coach asked, glancing at Stiles nearby.

"Very," Scott replied, doing the same.

"Something you're well-rehearsed in," Zach whispered to Stiles, fist bumping him as they watched the exchange.

"Did you do the reading or not?" Coach questioned, finally becoming a little angry.

"I think I forgot," Scott admitted, avoiding Coach's gaze.

"Nice work McCall. It's not like you're averaging at a D in this class," Coach said as more murmurs of laughter moved through the room. "Come on buddy, you know I can't keep you on the team if you have a D."

"I know," Scott said, a small being heard.

"How about you summarise the previous night's reading?" Coach suggested as Stiles pulled out his phone, letting Zach see that Scott's heart rate was slowly rising.

"This won't end well," Zach whispered.

"How about the night before?" Coach asked, disappointment filling his features as the heart rate monitor started to beep more incessantly.

"Should we do something?" Zach asked only to have Stiles shake his head no.

"Can you summarise anything you have ever read?" Coach asked angrily, getting right in Scott's face.

"No…" he whispered.

"Thank you very much more extinguishing any hope I have that your generation could actually be smart!" Coach exclaimed, banging his fist on his desk after he walked away. Suddenly, Scott's heart rate began to calm down, surprising Stiles and Zach a little as they looked over at Scott. They realised that it was Allison that had calmed him down by taking his hand, giving him a comforting squeeze.

* * *

**Here is another chapter for you all, hope you all enjoyed it ^_^**

**I love how we aren't that far into the story, and you guys are already shipping Zach with Stiles and I'm like woooow, they barely even know each other guys, they're just friends :P**

**Farewell for now guys :D**


	14. Chapter 14 - A Little Test

"It's her," Stiles said as they all walked out at the end of class, Stiles and Zach walking on either side of Scott.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked, sounding a little confused.

"It's Allison. Your heart rate was going up super high, but when she took a hold of your hand, you calmed down instantly," Zach explained, Stiles nodding his head in agreement.

"Like at your first lacrosse game. You almost lost it out there, but then you saw her in the stands and you calmed down instantly," Stiles said, giving an example.

"That's what brought you back," Zach finished.

"But that isn't always true though. Because literally, every time I'm touching her, kissing her…" Scott began to say.

"Gross, that's my cousin you're talking about," Zach wretched a little, trying to get mental images out of his mind.

"That's a little different. When you're doing that, you're just a hormonal, teenage boy, thinking about sex," Stiles explained, looking at Scott as realisation started to dawn on him. "Back in that classroom, when she was holding your hand, was different, okay? I don't think she is the problem, I think she's the solution, I think she gives you control."

"You mean because I love her?" Scott asked.

"Exactly," Stiles said, noticing Zach's smirk.

"I love having black mail material," he said, smiling at Scott.

"Did I just say that?" Scott asked in disbelief, looking between the two boys.

"Yes you just said that," Stiles said, smirking with Zach.

"I love her," Scott grinned, like it was the happiest day of his life.

"That is great. Now before you go off to write a sonnet, confessing your love to her, and figure this out, since you obviously can't be around her all the time," Stile exclaimed, crossing his arms.

"So what should I do then?" Scott asked, focusing himself while still smiling a little.

"I honestly don't know yet," Stiles admitted, suddenly having a light bulb moment.

"You're getting an idea aren't you?" Scott asked, turning to look at Zach.

"I'm just going to say what we are both thinking right now. You're doomed," Zach said, turning his attention back to Stiles.

"Is this idea going to get me in trouble?" Scott asked.

"Maybe," Stiles admitted, walking away down the hall.

"Is this idea going to cause me physical pain?" Scott asked, following along behind him with Zach not far behind.

"Doesn't it always?" Stiles asked, slinging his bag over his shoulder as he pushed open the front doors of the school to go out to the parking lot. Stiles looked around at the cars, looking like he was trying to choose the right one, until he saw one, stopping in front of it.

"What are we doing out here?" Scott asked, glancing at the car curiously.

"Do you have your keys?" Stiles asked, waiting Scott to hand him his keys.

"I think I see where this is going," Zach groaned, looking away from what they were doing as Stiles pointed one of Scott's keys into the air.

"Perfect. Just hold it steady like this. Now, whatever happens, just keep thinking about Allison. Try to find her voice in your head like you did at the game," Stiles said, walking away to stand near the car.

"Please don't do this Stiles," Zach pleaded, turning back around to look at him.

"It's the best I can do. Sorry," Stiles said as he pulled out his keys, sliding it along the side of the car as he walked away.

"I can't look," Zach said, turning away once more.

"Hey dude, why would you do that to his car?" Stiles called, getting the attention of the owner of the car. The owner saw the large scratch in his car and walked angrily over to Scott, punching him in the face as he approached.

"This can't end well," Zach said, standing aside to let Scott get angry. Not wasting any time, Scott jumped to his feet and rammed into the guy that hit him, only managed to get kneed in the stomach as he fell to the ground again. The guy pulled Scott by the legs and started punching him repeatedly, not letting up as the rest of his friends walked over to start kicking him as Zach ran over to join Stiles.

"Please stay calm," Stiles muttered to himself, staring down at the phone's screen. His heart rate started rising quite quickly as the boys continued to beat him up, the experiment looking like a bust, just like Scott's nose. The next thing they knew however, his heart rate started to slow down again, which hopefully meant that their plan worked.

"Stop! Stop it right now!" Stiles and Zach turned to see an angry Mr. Harris approaching, scaring away Scott's attackers as he drew closer to them.

"This is not good," Zach whispered, making to make a quick escape with Stiles.

"What do you idiots think you're doing?" Mr. Harris asked, turning to catch Stiles and Zach, who stopped in their tracks when he saw them.

"Minding our own business?" Stiles offered, looking to Scott for help.

"You two, detention, now," Mr. Harris said, helping Scott to his feet.

"What about him?" Stiles asked, gesturing to Zach standing beside him.

"Unlike you two, I don't believe he is a bad student. So I'd be more than happy to let him off with a warning, as long as he doesn't do it again," Mr Harris said, taking Scott by the scruff of the neck as he walked away, grabbing Stiles as he passed.

"See you guys tomorrow," Zach said, waving after them.

"We hate you." Scott and Stiles said in unison, disappearing into the building.

* * *

**Sorry for giving you guys another short chapter, hopefully it is still a good one for you all to read ^_^**

**I'm off to my friend's 18th, a masquerade ball, so hopefully that will be heaps of fun :3**

**Farewell for now guys :D**


	15. Chapter 15 - Night School

"So, why exactly am I waiting out here with you again?" Zach asked, sitting on the curb.

"Because it's not safe to be out in the dark alone," Allison replied, pacing around the sidewalk. The pair were standing outside, waiting for Scott to come and get her from the house. He had yet to arrive. "What could be taking him so long?"

"Well, he did have detention, and work to get to after that. I'm sure he just got held up," Zach reassured her kicking a rock away across the street.

"I really hope so," Allison said as her phone began to ring.

"Who is it?" Zach asked, standing up from the ground.

"It's Jackson," Allison replied, putting him on speaker for both of them to hear.

"Lydia says we're coming to get you," Jackson said, making Allison groan.

"Please don't. Okay, I'm sure he's on his way, he's only…" Allison trailed off, not wanting to finish.

"Twenty-six minutes late," Zach finished.

"You hear that? First its 'he's only twenty-six minutes late', a month later its 'he only hits me when he's drunk'. A slippery slope Allison, a slippery slope," Lydia said through the phone as Zach laughed a little at her words.

"We're picking you up," Jackson repeated firmly.

"No," Allison insisted, looking to Zach for help, but he was looking down the street.

"Too late," he said, pointing to a car as it pulled up beside them. Groaning, Allison walked around to the car with Zach in tow, the two moving over to Jackson's window to talk.

"Lydia gets what Lydia wants," Jackson smirked, glancing at Zach behind her. "Come on get in, we can stop by his place and see if he's in."

"Hold that thought," Allison said as her phone made a noise.

"Is that him?" Zach asked, glancing over at her phone.

"With the best explanation ever for why he's a freakin' half hour late?" Lydia asked, leaning over Jackson to look out the window.

"Not exactly," Allison replied, looking down at the message. She walked over to the backseat and got in as Zach walked around the other side.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Jackson asked as Zach got in the other side.

"My cousin gets a cryptic message from her boyfriend, who also happens to be my friend and you expect me to stay behind?" Zach questioned doing up his seatbelt.

"He can stay Jackson, let's get going," Lydia said, settling into her seat, readjusting the review mirror to see Zach a little better.

"Where are we going exactly?" Jackson asked as he pulled away from the curb.

"To school," Allison replied, looking down at her phone once more. Before long, Jackson's car pulled into the parking lot of the school, Jackson, Allison and Zach getting out of the car as soon as it stopped.

"What are is he doing here anyway?" Jackson asked, glancing at the school nearby.

"All I got was this," Allison replied, showing him the message she showed Zach on the ride there.

"He has very bad taste in romantic rendezvous, I'll give him that," Zach commented, looking up at the school.

"You guys do realise they lock the doors at night right?" Lydia pointed out from in the car.

"Well that one's open," Allison said, pointing to nearby door that was wide open.

"Stay here with Lydia, we won't be long," Jackson said, walking away with Allison to the school.

"But…" Zach began to say before Allison cut him off.

"Wait here," Allison told him, turning around to continue up to the school.

"So, you're stuck on watch Lydia duty are you?" Lydia asked as Zach got back into the car, sitting in the driver's seat.

"Maybe I just enjoy spending time with you," he teased, making her smile slightly.

"If only that were true," Lydia said, turning to look at him.

"I do, you're really cool. A little snarky at times maybe, but aren't the best of us?" Zach pointed out as she laughed at his words.

"Says the comedian," Lydia giggled, looking out the window to see Allison and Jackson talking.

"You have this look like you're about to say 'be careful'," they heard Allison say, walking towards a smiling Jackson.

"I am," Jackson replied, smiling at her, only to have her smile back. "What?"

"That concerned look on you, I've never seen it before," Allison pointed out with a chuckle.

"Well I am concerned," Jackson committed, feigning hurt.

"Well it's a good look on you," Allison told him, as she put her flashlight up to her face. "Don't worry, I'll be right back."

"Be sure you are," he called after her as she ran into the school.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he still likes you, he was just being friendly," he reassured her, not sure if he believed his own words.

"Wouldn't surprise me if he did like her," Lydia said, staring daggers into Jackson's back.

"You'd be surprised," Zach said, watching as Jackson turned to look at the car, his smile vanishing as he noticed Zach and Lydia looking at him.

"You were saying?" Lydia huffed, crossing her arms to look out her window. Jackson walked back over to the car and opened the driver side door, looking down at Zach.

"Do you mind?" he asked, waiting for Zach to move out of the seat before he sat down beside Lydia, who was refusing to look at him, while Zach sat in the backseat. The three sat there for a couple of minutes, silence falling over them as they waited for Allison to return.

"Do you see that?" Jackson asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"See what?" Lydia asked, following his gaze out to a jeep nearby, which looked oddly familiar.

"The hood on that piece of crap jeep, looks crappier than usual," Jackson replied, opening his door to get back out of the car.

"Where are you going?" Zach and Lydia asked simultaneously.

"To take a look. Both of you stay here," Jackson said, making to get out of the car again.

"I'm not staying in the car," Lydia said, looking to Zach for help.

"You. Make sure she doesn't leave," Jackson told Zach before getting out of the car to examine the jeep.

"God he is so infuriating some days. Stupid face," Lydia complained, crossing her arms again.

"But you still love his stupid face don't you?" Zach asked, leaning into the front of the car.

"Yes," Lydia groaned, watching Jackson walk over to examine the Jeep.

"That's Stiles' Jeep," Zach thought aloud as Lydia opened her car door, getting out of the car.

"Where do you think you're going?" Zach asked, jumping out of the car after her.

"I'm not waiting here. You can either stay here, or protect me while I go with Jackson," Lydia told him, walking over to Jackson.

"And you think he's the infuriating one?" Zach muttered under his breath as he followed close behind her to walk up to Jackson who was still examining the Jeep.

"What are you two doing here? I thought I told you to make sure she doesn't leave the car?" Jackson asked accusingly, shifting his focus between the two.

"As much as I enjoy Zach's company, I wasn't going to let you be out here alone. So here I am," Lydia said proudly, looking down at the Jeep as Zach followed suit, finding large scratch marks on the hood.

"What could've done this?" Zach said, running his fingers along the indents.

"It's a piece of crap. If anything, it's been improved," Lydia commented, smiling at her joke. "Now, can we go get Allison and leave?"

"Sounds good," Zach agreed, turning around to see Jackson walking away to the school.

"Where are you going? Are you going to get Allison?" Lydia asked, quickly following behind him.

"Because going into school at night isn't a horror movie waiting to happen at all," Zach groaned to himself as he ran after the pair, hopefully to go and find Allison, Scott and Stiles, who were all waiting for them somewhere in the school.

* * *

**Another person to add into the mix of the going ons at night school :P**

**Hope you all enjoyed it ^_^**

**Farewell for now guys :D**


	16. Chapter 16 - Roaming the Dark Halls

"There's one right here." After going into the school, Zach, Lydia and Jackson had started their search for Allison, only succeeding in having Lydia's bladder suddenly fill up as they looked.

"Are you kidding me? You have to use the bathroom now?" Jackson questioned, walking down a dark corridor of the school whilst looking out for Allison.

"Yes now. Do you have a problem with a basic bodily function?" Lydia questioned, barely able to contain herself.

"You know, I'm starting to have a problem with all of your functions," Jackson said, stopping in his tracks to face Lydia.

"Whatever," Lydia said, walking into the nearby bathrooms, leaving Jackson and Zach alone.

"Stay here and watch her, I'm going to keep looking for Allison," Jackson told Zach, walking away down the hall to continue his search.

"Can't you just wait for her to finish so that we can all go together?" Zach questioned, receiving a look that made Zach back down.

"Just watch her, Allison can't be far." Jackson walked away along the corridor, having noticed something. "McCall?"

"Scott?" Zach asked, turning to follow his gaze, seeing a dark figure at the end of the hall, that seemed far too tall to be him. Jackson didn't move from his spot as he looked down the hall, both him and Zach watching as the figure got down on all fours and walked away, shocking the pair as Lydia walked out of the bathrooms.

"Did you find them yet?" she asked, looking between their shocked faces.

"We uh…" Zach tried to say, having trouble finding any words. Lydia followed their gazes to look down the hall, but the creature had already left, leaving her a little confused.

"No, we haven't seen them yet," Jackson replied, rubbing the back of his neck as if he needed to scratch it.

"Well then, let's get going," Lydia told them, leading the way down the hall.

"I think I'll call her, try to figure out where she is," Zach suggested, pulling out his phone to call Allison. After a few rings she finally picked up, taking a few seconds to answer.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sounding a little worried.

"We were just wondering where you were. Have you found them?" Zach asked, looking at a Jackson and Lydia, who were both watching him closely.

"No, I can't seem to find them anywhere," Allison replied as Zach shook his head, making the pair groan.

"Come find us then, we're in the hall near the economics room," Zach told her, checking that he was correct by looking at a nearby classroom.

"Alright, give me a second, I'll be right there," she told him, hanging up the phone.

"And now we wait," Zach said, slipping his phone into his pocket.

"I'm not waiting around her in this creepy place," Lydia said, walking away down the hall.

"Wait, Lydia," Jackson called after her, running to catch up to her.

"What is it with teenage girls and not being able to sit still?" Zach asked himself as he ran to catch up to Jackson and Lydia, the three walking around the corner. Lydia pulled out her phone and dialled Allison's number, putting her ear to the phone as they approached some double doors.

"Where are you?" Lydia said into the receiver, pushing open the doors to find Allison, Scott and Stiles on the other side.

"About time," Zach said, walking up to look at the scared Scott and Stiles, looking at the three in disbelief.

"Can we go now?" Lydia asked impatiently. Suddenly, the ceiling started to creak as something started moving around above them, making everyone freak out.

"What in the hell was that?" Zach asked as Lydia moved closer to him, seeking comfort by taking a hold of his hand, as Allison did the same, taking a hold of Scott's hand.

"Run!" Scott shouted, leading the group out of the room, the six of them getting away from whatever was above them as it smashed through the ceiling behind them. As they were running, Zach glanced back at their pursuer and was met with red eyes that sent shivers down his spine. The group of six teens ran as fast as they could down the corridor, spotting an exit at the end of it. They all moved as quickly as they could, their pursuer right at their heels as they practically leapt through the double doors, closing the doors behind them.

"Help me get it in front of the door!" Scott exclaimed, moving over to the nearby drink fridge to start pushing it, receiving help from Jackson and Zach as he did.

"Scott, wait, not here," Stiles said, standing at the nearby window.

"What was that?" Allison asked, her voice quavering a little as she spoke. "Scott what was that?"

"Wasn't it in the ceiling?" Lydia questioned, on the verge of a panic attack.

"Just help me. Here, stack the chairs," Scott said, avoiding their questions.

"Guys, could we just wait a second," Stiles tried again, watching as everyone moved whatever they could find in front of the door.

"Take these," Zach said, handing a pile of chairs over to Jackson to put on top of the desk as the girls started doing the same.

"Guys. Stiles talking," Stiles said, trying to get everyone's attention.

"We're going to die aren't we?" Lydia asked, passing a chair over to Zach to put with the rest.

"Can we hang on one second please?" Stiles repeated, still being ignored by the group.

"We'll be fine, don't worry," Zach reassured her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Hello!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to Stiles, his shouting finally drawing their attention. "Okay, nice work. Really beautiful job everyone. Now, what should we do about the twenty foot wall of windows?"

"Shit…" Zach cursed, walking up to look outside.

"Can somebody please explain to me what's going on? Because I'm freaking out here," Allison said, practically clinging to Scott. "I'd like to know why…Scott?"

"This is seriously messed up," Zach said leaning against the windows to hide his face in his hands. He noticed Scott walk away from the group to do the same, seeming at a loss. Deciding that his friend wasn't in the right state of mind, Stiles stepped up to the plate, facing the rest of the people present.

"Somebody killed the janitor," Stiles said, everyone looking up in shock as he told them.

"What?" Lydia asked, hoping she had heard him wrong.

"Yeah, the janitor's dead," Stiles repeated, turning to look at Scott nearby.

"What is he talking about? This is a joke right?" Allison asked, turning to Scott for confirmation.

"Who killed him?" Zach asked, thinking back to the red eyes he saw a couple of minutes ago when they were being chased.

"No, no, no, no. This was supposed to be over, the mountain lion killed the-" Lydia began to say before Jackson cut her off.

"No, don't you get it? It wasn't a mountain lion," Jackson told her, like he had known it all along.

"Then who was it? What does it want?" Allison exclaimed, wanting a straight answer from Scott.

"This can't be happening right now," Zach said, sliding against the window to sit on the ground.

"Scott!" Allison shouted, trying to get his attention.

"I don't know. I just…it… If we go out there, it's going to kill us," Scott finally replied frantically.

"Us? It's going to kill us?" Lydia asked, sounding like that wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"Who? Who is it?" Allison asked, turning to ask Stiles, who looked to Scott.

"It's Derek, Derek Hale," Scott replied, looking like he had surprised Stiles, which surprised Zach in turn.

"You're saying Derek killed the janitor?" Jackson asked, as if he knew the name.

"Are you sure?" Allison asked, not wanting to hear what was being said.

"I saw him," Scott confirmed, still refusing to look at the group. "Derek killed them, he killed all of them!"

"All of them?" Zach asked, losing it a little.

"Yes, starting with his sister," Scott told him, becoming little angry.

"And the bus driver?" Allison asked.

"And the guy in the video store, it's been Derek the whole time. He's in here with us. And if we don't get out now, he's going to kill us too."

* * *

**Another chapter for you guys, I hope you all enjoyed it ^_^**

**I've decided to focus on this story for now, and go back to my other story later on, once this one is finished, which hopefully won't be too long.**

**Farewell for now guys :D**


	17. Chapter 17 - Hide and Seek

"Call the cops." The day had started out pretty normal for Zach. He started in between two friends, one mad at the other, trying to keep the peace. He went on to help with his friend's anger issues, successfully managing to help control them, only to have his friends end up in detention. Now here he was, trapped in school with a psycho killer on the loose who, more than likely, wanted to kill him and everyone else present.

"No, we can't," Stiles said, glancing at Zach sitting on the ground.

"What do you mean no?" Jackson asked angrily, being just as scared as the rest of them.

"I mean no. Do you want to hear it in Spanish? 'No'," Stiles said sarcastically. "Look, Derek killed three people and we don't know what he's armed with."

"Your dad is armed with an entire sheriff's department, call him!" Jackson exclaimed.

"I'm calling," Lydia announced, pulling out her phone to call 911.

"No, Lydia, would you just hold on," Stiles tried to say, before Allison stopped him.

"Yes, we're in Beacon Hills High School, we're trapped and we need you too…" Lydia began to say before she was cut off.

"What?" Allison asked, trying to hear the conversation as Lydia pulled the phone away.

"She hung up on me," Lydia stated, staring down at her phone.

"The police hung up on you?" Allison asked, not believing what she was hearing.

"They said they got a tip, warning them that there were going to be prank calls about a break in at a high school. Said if I call again they're going to trace the call and have me arrested," Lydia explained, becoming more scared than before.

"Then call again," Allison told her.

"No, they won't trace the cell. And they'll send the car to your house before they send anyone here anyway," Stiles explained, not liking the own words coming out of his mouth.

"What is this, what is happening, this is bad," Zach was muttering to himself nearby, barely being able to handle the situation.

"It's going to be okay Zach, we're going to get out of this," Stiles reassured him, walking over to make sure he was okay.

"Why does Derek want to kill us? Why is he killing anyone?" Allison questioned, as if she believed he shouldn't be. Everyone looked over to Scott, who looked just as confused and scared as the rest of them.

"Why are you all looking at me?" he asked, backing away from them.

"Was it him that sent Allison the text?" Lydia questioned, trying to calm herself down a little.

"No! I mean, I don't know," Scott replied, raking his brain for answers.

"Just take deep breaths to calm yourself down, that's what I always do when I have a panic attack," Stiles told Zach, taking a hold of his hand to give him a comforting squeeze.

"Was it him that called the cops?" Allison pressed Scott further, becoming impatient.

"I said I don't know!" Scott shouted. Allison backed away and walked over to check on Zach, allowing Stiles to reluctantly let go of Zach's hand and go talk to Stiles.

"Alright then, why don't we ease back on the throttle," Stiles suggested, leading Scott away from the rest of the group to talk quietly.

"Are you doing okay?" Allison asked Zach, watching Scott and Stiles closely as they quietly argued nearby.

"Yeah, I'm calming down, Stiles helped me calm down a little," Zach replied, his breathing slowly coming back under his control.

"Stiles helped you?" Allison questioned, his words making her turn to face him.

"Yes Stiles. Do you have a problem with a friend helping a friend?" Zach questioned, daring her to say otherwise.

"Never mind," Allison chuckled, standing up to re-join the conversation.

"Okay you know what? New plan. Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim," Jackson suggested, as everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"He's right," Scott agreed, surprising everyone. "Tell him the truth if you have to, just call him."

"I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive," Zach heard Stiles whisper, making him get to his feet.

"Alright, give me the phone," Jackson said, reaching for Stiles, only to have him punch him in the face.

"Jackson!" Allison exclaimed, running over to help him. "Are you okay?"

"Stiles, please. We're all scared, we just want to get out of here. Please," Zach pleaded, staring into is eyes, begging him to make the call. Finally relenting, Stiles pulled his phone out and dialled his dad's number, waiting for someone to pick up.

"Dad hey, it's me…and it's your voicemail," Stiles groaned, looking at everyone apologetically. "Look, I need you to call me back now. Like, right now."

"Well that's just great." Suddenly, loud banging noises started coming from the blocked door, meaning whoever was after them, was trying to get inside to kill them.

"Dad, we're at the school. We're at the school," Stiles finished his message, putting his phone back into his pocket as he backed away from the door alongside everyone else.

"Oh god, oh my god," Lydia whimpered, pulling herself as close to Jackson as she could.

"The kitchen, the door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell," Stiles stated.

"Which only goes up," Scott told him, knowing it was a stupid idea as Allison pulled herself close to him.

"Up is better than here," Zach pointed out, watching the door get repeatedly slammed against.

"Agreed," Everyone said in unison, turning around to run to the back of the room, quickly running out the door that they found, slamming it behind them. They all quickly escaped out the kitchen door and ran of the stairs, soon making it to the next level of the school, only to have to run down another dark hall. The group tried different doors as they ran, trying to find someplace to hide, until Stiles found the chemistry lab open, motioning for everyone to get inside quickly. Once everyone was inside, Scott picked up a nearby stool and used it to block the door, hopefully keeping them safe from whatever was outside.

"Now what?" Zach asked as a loud growl came from outside, everyone looking to the door, the noise coming from the other side, as a shadow passed by the window.

"Jackson, how many people can fit in your car?" Scott asked, taking deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Five, if somebody squeezes onto someone's lap," Jackson replied.

"Five? Zach and I could barely fit in the back. Besides, there is six of us," Allison whispered, looking around at the group gathered.

"It doesn't matter anyway, there's no getting out without drawing attention," Stiles told them, blowing that idea.

"What about this?" Zach offered, standing near a door in the back of the room, as everyone walked over to join him.

"It could work. This door leads out to the roof, we can go down the fire escape and get to the parking lot in seconds," Scott agreed, trying to open the door, only to find it locked.

"That's a dead bolt," Stiles pointed out, gesturing to the key hole.

"The janitor has the key," Scott said, glancing back over at the door they entered through.

"You mean his body has it," Zach muttered, receiving glares from everyone present.

"I can get it," Scott said, whispering the rest of his words to Stiles.

"That sounds like an incredibly terrible idea, what else you got?" Stiles asked, hitting Scott upside the head.

"I'm getting the key," Scott repeated, stepping past Stiles to go to the door.

"Are you serious?" Allison asked, blocking his way.

"It's the best plan. Someone has to get the key if we want to get out of here," Scott reassured her.

"You can't go out there unarmed and alone," Allison warned, not wanting him to get hurt.

"There has to be something we can use in here," Scott said, scanning the chemistry lab.

"There is," Lydia said, pointing over to a nearby shelf where different chemicals were sitting.

"What are we going to do? Throw acid on him?" Stiles asked, as if she were stupid.

"No, like a fire bomb. In there is everything you need to make a self-igniting Molotov cocktail," Lydia told him with a smirk.

"Self-igniting?" Stiles asked, a little confused.

"Molotov cocktail, Lydia you're a genius," Zach exclaimed, running over to look through the contents of the shelves as everyone looked over to Lydia.

"What? I read it somewhere," Lydia told them, walking over to help Zach get the ingredients out. Soon, they had everything they needed and were brewing their cocktails, Lydia working at a mad speed to make them for Scott to use. She asked Jackson for a key ingredient that Zach had no idea how to announce and she was done, handing off her finished work to Scott.

"No, you can't do this, this is insane, you can't go out there alone," Allison said, pacing around a little behind the bench.

"We can't just sit here waiting for Stiles' dad to check his messages either. Besides, he won't be going out alone," Zach said as all eyes turned to him.

"Are you insane?" Lydia questioned, backhanding him on the arm.

"I'm not letting you come with me," Scott told him, walking away to go to the door.

"And my cousin would be devastated if something happened to you. I am going out there to make sure you come back alive, and that is final," Zach snapped, stepping in front of Scott.

"Fine, fine, but stick close, we don't want to get separated while we're out there," Scott relented, continuing to the door before it was Allison's turn to block his path.

"You guys could die if you go out there, don't you get that?" she questioned, blocking their exit. "He's killed three people."

"And we're next," Scott repeated from before, trying to push past her, but she wouldn't budge.

"Somebody has to do something Allison," Zach insisted, standing beside Scott.

"Just stop. Both of you!" Allison exclaimed, pushing them away from the door. "Do you remember Scott? Do you remember when you told me you knew whether or not I was lying, that I had a tell? Well so do you."

"Allison, please…" Zach began before Allison cut him off.

"You're a horrible liar Scott, and you've been lying all night. Just…please, please don't go. Please don't leave us. Please," she sobbed, addressing the last part to both Scott and Zach. Scott seemed to be considering what she said, looking between her, the others in the room and the door, finally coming to a decision.

"Lock the door behind me. Let's go Zach," Scott decided, going to walk away before Allison pulled him back, kissing him on the lips before he left, also hugging Zach before he left. Just as they were about to leave the room, Stiles ran up to them and pulled Zach into a hug, putting his lips to his ear.

"Be safe," he said, pulling away from him to hug Scott quickly before they left, hoping that they would both come back safely, as they went off to find their means of escape.

* * *

**Oh dear, looks like something is about to go down in the next chapter, prepare yourselves :P**

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and are ready for more ^_^**

**Farewell for now guys :D**


	18. Chapter 18 - Man Hunt

Darkness. That's what was filling Zach's vision as he and Scott walked down the dark halls of the school, off to find a corpse, which held their only means of escape. To make matters worse, there was a crazed psycho roaming the school that had killed three people already and was looking to add more to his list, six more to be exact. When he had figured out this fact before, Zach couldn't control himself, he started to have a panic attack, something that had never really happened before, the only other time being when his parents died. The thing was, he didn't start to panic because his own life was in danger, because there was a very big chance that he would die. He panicked, because he thought he would lose Allison, lose Stiles, Scott and Lydia, hell even Jackson, who Zach thought was a bit of a douche, but he had only ever heard things from Stiles to judge him that way. The fear of losing the only real friends he had ever had, losing Allison, one of the few people he was close to in his family, had just made him lose it. He found it funny that he was calling Scott and Stiles real friends, when he had only really known them for about a week or so, but they had done better by him than anyone else he had ever met. When Zach had no one, Stiles was perfectly happy to bring him along for the ride, the goofy, sarcastic ride that was the Stilinski experience. He was friends with Scott, his cousin's boyfriend for goodness sake, that had to count for something right? The two people that had been one of the first to welcome him to this town, were people that he wanted to know for a lot longer than this night. He didn't want to lose his friends and family. He wasn't going to lose his family. All these sudden revelations really made him want his gun. Why he hadn't taken Kate's advice and stored it on a Velcro strap on his leg like all the cool movie people do, he will never know.

"So, why did you choose to come with me? You would've been much safer back there, back where there's no psycho killer. Why would you put yourself in danger?" Scott asked as they turned a corner to go back downstairs, breaking the silence that had fallen over them.

"Like I said back there, Allison would be heartbroken if anything were to happen to you out here. If you were to die well, she'd lose it. She's never loved someone as much as she loves you," Zach replied, being careful how he placed his steps as they made their way down the steps.

"Surely that can't be your only reason?" Scott questioned, pushing open the double doors that led out onto the first floor, the pair quickly darting through to continue their journey.

"Can't you just take it for what it is?" Zach asked with a chuckle, glancing around a corner before continuing on, take quiet steps as he went.

"Zach…" Scott persisted, refusing to let the subject go.

"Okay fine, I was worried about you as well. You and Stiles are the only real friends I have here, and you're also the only real friends I ever had at all," Zach told him, avoiding Scott's gaze.

"We are?" Scott asked, seeming surprised at his words.

"Yes of course you guys are. I had friends at my old school of course, but like I'm sure Stiles has told you, they weren't exactly the best of people. They weren't real friends, they just used me, for what I'll never know, but they used me to no ends. They never had my best interests at heart, but you guys have. I've known you guys for like a week, and you trusted me with talking about your anger issues, I mean, if that isn't trust, I don't know what is," Zach told him, meeting Scott's gaze, only to have him avert his own eyes.

"I guess that's true," Scott admitted, sounding a little ashamed of himself.

"Is something wrong?" Zach asked, wondering what he could have to be ashamed about.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it, let's just get these keys," Scott answered, quickening his pace to move to the end of the hall. Just as he was about to turn the way they were headed, he seemed to sniff the air and look the other way, heading towards where the gym was.

"Aren't we meant to be going the other way?" Zach called after him, running to catch up to him. The pair walked into the gymnasium and looked around, the room a little too dark to be able to see very far.

"I thought I heard something," Scott finally replied, stepping further into the gym to keep looking.

"There is a psycho killer on the loose in the school and you go towards the noise? Have you never watched horror movies before?" Zach whispered as Scott put his finger up to signal for silence. He started to walk away back the way they came, heading towards the nearby bleachers slowly, like he was looking for something.

"I think I see something. Wait here," Scott said, leaning under the bleachers to go underneath, moving further inside.

"Why am I waiting here again?" Zach called after him, looking around the room for any sign of their assailant, hoping he was nowhere nearby.

"Because someone needs to keep watch for the psycho killer," Scott replied, moving further into the bleachers.

"If I die, I swear to god I will come back to haunt you. Chains will be rattled Scott," Zach called after him. When he didn't reply, Zach turned around to find out what was going on, noticing that Scott had stopped in his tracks to look at something above him. Zach followed his gaze, only to find the familiar face of the janitor, who's dead body was dangling from the bars of the bleachers.

"I think I found the janitor," Scott called back nervously, his stare not moving away from the dead body.

"No shit," Zach gagged, looking away.

"I think I see the keys," Scott called, putting down his Molotov to move further in, climbing up the beams to reach said keys.

"Why would the janitor even be dangling there anyway? He would've had to have been… put up there," Zach finished his sentence when he realised what was going on. "Scott!"

"What?" Scott shouted, still trying to reach for the keys.

"We have to go, now!" Zach shouted back as the bleachers started to get pushed forward, leaving him to watch on in horror. All Zach could do was watch as Scott finally got the keys, jumping down as the levels of the bleachers moved closer and closer. He picked up his Molotov and looked left to right, deciding to leap out the nearest end, barely escaping being squashed against the gym wall. Zach quickly ran around to go check on Scott, hoping beyond hope that he wasn't hurt in any way, just as he heard a low growl nearby. He turned to his right and looked into the shadows, noticing something sitting nearby in the dark. It slowly started to creep towards Zach, like a predator stalking its prey, taking its time to move towards him. Just as it was about to reveal itself, Zach noticed movement out of the corner of his eye, looking over to see Scott come out of the shadows himself.

"Run!" he shouted to Zach before throwing his Molotov, sending it hurtling straight at whatever was waiting for them. Upon contact, the contents of the glass bottle sprayed over the thing that was coming forward but it didn't ignite, only succeeding in making it angrier.

"That's not good," Zach muttered to himself as the thing started running at him, finally coming into the light to reveal itself. Zach looked into a pair of red eyes, the same red eyes he had seen before, finally confirming his previous suspicions. It was the Alpha, the Alpha that he knew both Kate and Uncle Chris were looking for. The thing that he and his aunt had come to town to find, was in front of him right now, about to end his life. It rammed right into Zach hard, sending him skidding across the floor to hit the nearby wall, a small crack being heard as he made contact.

"Zach!" Scott shouted nearby, running at the Alpha, trying to knock it to the ground, only succeeding in falling to the ground himself.

"Scott!" Zach yelled, trying to get to his feet, only to fall back down, a shot of pain shooting through his arm, leaving him to watch his defenceless friend. The Alpha pounced on top of Scott and moved its face inches from his, but it didn't seem to want to hurt him at all, it just started at him. Then suddenly, without warning, the Alpha let out a deafening roar that echoed throughout the school, more than likely being able to be heard for miles. Once it had become quiet, it pounced away, leaving Scott lying on the ground as Zach tried pulling himself over to check on his friend. Without warning, Scott began to convulse on the floor, screaming like he is in an immense amount of pain, even though there was nothing there to hurt him.

"Stay back!" Scott screamed, flipping over to his stomach, continuing to cry out in pain. Slowly, his screaming started to shift and change, becoming less human and more animal as it turned into a howl.

"Scott?" Zach asked, pulling himself to his feet whilst holding his sore arm to his side. Scott looked up from the ground and Zach was met with yellow eyes, shocking him enough to step back. It was Scott. Scott was a werewolf.

* * *

**Oh deary me, looks like an Argent has just discovered who the beta of the town is :O**

**What will happen, where could this possibly go?**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and are looking forward to the next one ^_^**

**Farewell for now guys :D**


	19. Chapter 19 - Wolf's Out of the Bag

He couldn't believe it. One minute, Zach was walking through the dark and empty halls of the school to find a set of keys, a set of keys that would help him and his friends escape. The next, he was staring into a pair of yellow werewolf eyes, Scott's eyes, his friend's eyes. Scott growled at Zach, a bloodlust in his eyes as she stared up at him, daring Zach to make a move.

"Now I really wish I had my gun," Zach muttered to himself, taking a step backwards. Scott must've noticed this movement as he let out a howl, starting to run at Zach straight on, looking just about ready to tear him in two. Not wasting any time, Zach turned around and ran as fast as he could, hoping to find someplace to hide until he could figure a way out of this place with everyone else. As he ran he started to think back on everything, knowing that all the signs were there, he had just been stupid enough to let his friendship with Scott blind him to the truth. Scott never had anger issues, he was having issues with controlling his wolf side, that was all it ever was. He needed to think about Allison, because he loved her, because it was the only thing that could stop his anger from rising which, in turn, caused him to turn. Zach soon found himself at the doors that led up to the second floor, instantly running through them to make it to the top. He could hear Scott right behind him, trying his best to keep pace with his target, never running out of energy. Zach was soon out on the second floor and he started running back to the chemistry lab, hoping it would be a good place to take refuge while Scott searched around for him. Unfortunately, he just wasn't fast enough, as Scott finally caught up to him, grabbing him by the leg to pull him down to the ground, just outside of the chemistry door, where voices could be heard.

"Okay, could we not argue for just a second?" Zach heard Stiles say.

"We're Scott, he should be back." That was Allison. Suddenly, Scott stopped in his tracks and looked at the door, the sound of Allison's voice seeming to put him into a trance of some description. He walked towards the door as he tried fighting off the change, pushing the key for the door into the keyhole and turning it, snapping it off. Scott walked away Allison started shouting his name on the other side begging him to come back.

"Wait! Listen," Lydia said, making everything go quiet. Zach strained to listen for what she was talking about, soon hearing the tell-tale sound of sirens, which could only mean one thing. The police were on their way. Zach stood to his feet shakily and leant against the wall, watching as Scott walked away, falling to his knees. Before long, Scott stood back up and turned around to face Zach, his normal face having returned, a look of remorse replacing his animalistic side. A few minutes later, everyone had gotten out of the classroom and headed outside, Zach being brought straight to an ambulance to have his arm checked out. Turned out, it was only a minor fracture, which would heal in no time at all, meaning he was very lucky. It also turned out that Scott's boss. Dr. Deaton, had been present as well, the two of them talked for a while as they waited for everyone to come join them. Zach was having a quiet conversation with Lydia to check she was alright, when he glanced over at the steps leading up to the school, watching Scott and Stiles speak to the Sheriff. Saying goodbye to Lydia, he walked over to talk to them, neither of them seeming to notice him as he approached.

"Well, we survived dude. We outlasted the Alpha" Stiles said happily, like they hadn't just endured a life or death situation. "That's still good right? Being alive?"

"Depends how alive you want to be," Zach said, drawing their attention.

"Oh, uh, hi Zach, what's up?" Stiles asked sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"What's up? I just spent my night thinking I was running away from so crazed killer, only to find out that it was in fact the Alpha that has decided to take residence in this goddamn town. And before you say anything, yes I know what an Alpha is, I'm not stupid," he told them when the pair looked like they were about to comment. "Plus, I also find out one of my friends is a werewolf, one of the things that family despises, and have made it their mission to kill each and every werewolf on the planet! So Stiles, that's what's up. Any questions?"

"How's your arm?" Stiles tried, receiving a glare for his question.

"It's better than expected. It's only a minor thing so it shouldn't take too long to heal," Zach replied, calming himself down.

"Listen, I'm sorry I nearly got you hurt in there, if you weren't so fit that you could outrun me, I could've hurt you. So yeah, I'm really sorry. For everything," Scott apologised, his face downcast.

"It's fine Scott, you weren't in your right mind, you can't be the one to blame. Besides, it's because of Allison that I'm lucky, if you hadn't heard her voice, I'd be going home in a doggie bag," Zach joked, making both the boys laugh.

"So yeah, outlasted an Alpha. How many people can say thy did that?" Stiles asked smugly, getting a slap from both Scott and Zach.

"Even I know that was stupid," Zach told him, shaking his head.

"When we were in the chemistry room, it walked right past us. You don't think that it heard us, you don't think it knew exactly where we were?" Scott questioned, panicking a little.

"Then how come we're still alive?" Stiles asked innocently.

"It wants me in its pack. I think that first, I have to get rid of my old pack," Scott explained, watching a policeman walk by before they could continue.

"What do you mean, what pack?" Stiles asked once the policeman was out of earshot.

"He means Allison, Jackson, Lydia, even you and me. You're trying to say the Alpha wasn't trying to kill us…" Zach began to say, looking to Scott.

"He was trying to get me to do it," Scott finished, turning away from them. "And that's not even the worse part."

"How in holy hell is that not the worst part?" Stiles exclaimed, waving his arms in the air dramatically.

"Because when he made me shift, I wanted to do it. I wanted to kill you guys. If Zach hadn't run so fast, hadn't made it to the chemistry lab, I would've torn him to shreds. And then you guys would've been next," Scott explained angrily, kicking the handrail for the steps. He began to walk away before he noticed the ambulance nearby with Deaton in it, as Zach's phone began to ring.

"Go, we'll wait here," Stiles said, shooing Scott away as Zach answered his phone.

"Kate?" Zach asked, glancing at Stiles as he moved away a little.

"When we found that you and Allison weren't home, we got worried. Then we hear there was an attack at the school. Are you two alright?" she asked, sounded worried, which surprised Zach a little.

"I'm fine, don't worry about, we're both fine," he reassured her, smiling at her concern.

"We're on our way to get you now. We heard it was Derek Hale, is that true?" Kate asked, Zach hearing Chris talking nearby. Zach cupped his hand over the receiver and brought his voice down to a whisper so that no one could hear what he was saying.

"No, it wasn't Derek Hale. It was the Alpha," Zach replied, getting Stiles' attention.

"You saw the Alpha? What happened? What was it like?" she asked, whispering to Chris off phon.

"It was stalking us, chasing us throughout the school. We were lucky to get out of there," Zach explained, glancing at Stiles who was trying his best to cover up he was eavesdropping.

"Was any of his pack there with him? Could you identify who his beta was?" Kate asked, still talking to Chris as she talked to Zach.

"His pack?" Zach asked, turning his head to face Stiles, who seemed to be pleading him not to say anything. "No, it was just the Alpha, I didn't see its beta anywhere."

"Okay then, we'll be there soon, just hang tight," Kate told him, sounding disappointed, as she hung up the phone.

"Thank you so much, you won't regret this," Stiles exclaimed, running up to hug Zach as he slipped his phone into his pocket.

"I think I already am," Zach chuckled, noticing Scott and Allison nearby. "What's going on there?"

"I have no idea," Stiles admitted, pulling away to look at the couple as Allison looked up to them, tears streaming down her face.

"Come on Zach, we're leaving," she called, turning around to walk away from Scott.

"I'll see you at school," Zach said, patting Stiles on the back before running away to join Allison, waving to Scott as he went. He soon caught up to Allison and stopped her in her tracks, grabbing her shoulder so she would face him. "What happened?"

"I broke up with Scott," she sobbed, leaning her head onto his shoulder.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine," he reassured her, holding her as close as he could as Chris' car pulled up to the curb.

"Let's get going," Kate called out her open window, looking at Zach knowingly.

"Come on, let's go home," he said, leading Allison away to the car, leading her away from a broken heart.

* * *

**And there you have it, Zach has been let in on the secret. An Argent, friends with a werewolf, what are the odds?**

**Anywho, hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I'm definitely enjoying where I am at with the writing of them as well ^_^**

**Don't forget to review, favourite and follow my stories, it's always nice to know that you guys are liking my story, its good motivation :3**

**Farewell for now guys :D **


	20. Chapter 20 - Lunatic

"Remind me again why we're walking the streets at night?" Zach asked, following behind Scott as Stiles led the way to some unknown location.

"You'll see," Stiles replied, pushing through some low hanging branches, never breaking his stride.

"We really shouldn't be out here. My mum is in a constant state of freak out from what happened at the school," Scott said, glancing around the area fearfully.

"And now that we know the Alpha lives in the area, and I have seen the damn thing, Kate's been training me non-stop so I can join them on the hunt. If she find out I'm gone, I am so screwed," Zach agreed, shivering at the thought of Kate getting angry.

"Yeah, well your guardians aren't the Sheriff, there is no comparison," Stiles called back.

"Can you at least tell us where we're going?" Zach asked, quickening his pace to catch up to Scott.

"When you're best friend gets dumped…" Stiles began ti say before Scott cut him off.

"I did not get dumped," he snapped, letting go of Stiles when he gave him a look.

"Not how Allison described it," Zach pointed out, shutting up when he saw Scott's angry face.

"We're just taking a break," Scott corrected, continuing to follow behind Stiles.

"Well, when your best friend is 'taking a break', with his girlfriend," Stiles began, stopping in his tracks to pull out a bottle of booze. "It is the duty of his best friends to get him drunk."

"You can't be serious?" Zach questioned as Stiles took a swig of the drink, handing it off to Scott to have his own sip.

"Come on Zach, live a little," Scott said, handing the bottle to Zach.

"There's a reason I nearly went to rehab last year, I can't," Zach told them, pushing the bottle away.

"Come on, it's not like you're going to be binge drinking or anything," Stiles insisted, motioning for Scott to hand the bottle over to Zach. Zach looked between them and shook his head, refusing to give into peer pressure. Unfortunately, before he knew it, he was sitting around laughing with them, taking sips of the bottle as he watched his Stiles in amusement, looking a little tipsy.

"God you are such lightweight," he teased, passing the bottle over to Stiles.

"You make it sound like I've never had anything to drink before," Stiles slurred a little, making Zach laugh, as he fell onto his back, laughing even more. "Why were we here again?"

"We came out here to drown your romantic sorrows," Zach replied, leaning back to support himself on his hands, his arm hurting a little as he did so.

"That's right, I remember. You realise she is just one girl right?" Stiles asked, looking up at Scott from the ground. "There's so many, so many, other girls in the sea."

"Fish. Fish in the sea," Scott corrected him, looking in the other direction.

"Fish? Why are you talking about fish? I'm talking about girls, girls that you need to look to date, hot girls," Stiles told him, sighing in contentment.

"Like Lydia?" Zach teased, kicking his friend when he reached out to grab him.

"No, I never said Lydia. Maybe I meant someone else," Stiles said, avoiding his gaze.

"Well then, who's this mystery girl with long, strawberry blonde hair and really pretty, green eyes?" Zach asked, leaning in close to laugh in his face.

"Hey, that sounds just like Lydia, but that's not who I am talking about. I can't tell you who, because that's for me to know, and for you to find out. Besides, you're into guys, you shouldn't even be giving a damn about girls" Stiles replied, turning to look at Scott who had become silent.

"I can still think girls are pretty," Zach said matter-of-factly, turning to Scott as well.

"So what's your word bro, what's your word on… What were we talking about?" Stiles asked, seeming confused.

"You're definitely a lightweight," Zach laughed, pushing Stiles as he tried getting up, knocking him back to the ground.

"I hate you so much," Stiles groaned, smiling up at Zach as he got up to pick up the bottle again. "Hey Scott, want another drink?"

"I don't want anymore," Scott answered, shaking his head no.

"You're no drunk?" Stiles asked, falling back to the ground.

"I'm not anything," Scott replied, staring off into the distance.

"It's probably because you're a werewolf, you're probably healing fast enough to not let any of the toxins enter your body," Zach theorised, taking a swig of the drink.

"Like how he doesn't need his inhaler anymore, so he can't get drunk because of the same reasons. Am I drunk?" Stiles asked, looking around the area in confusion.

"You're wasted," Scott and Zach replied in unison, the latter putting the bottle back on the ground, refusing to drink anymore.

"Yeah!" Stiles cheered, punching his fist in the air triumphantly while Scott looked away again.

"Come on Scott, I know it feels bad now, it must hurt like hell. You just need to give yourself time to let your heart heal and before you know it, life will be running by smoothly," Zach reassured him, happy that he wasn't making some stupid drunk joke.

"Yeah, like, being broken up isn't as bad as being sad and alone," Stiles agreed with a smile, getting a kick in the ribs for his joke. "What was that for?"

"For not helping," Zach snapped, standing up to go sit next to Scott on his log. "Seriously though, you just need to give yourself time. You have two awesome friends that are going to be helping you all the way. Okay?"

"Okay, thanks," Scott said, a small smile appearing as he spoke.

"Great, now let's-" Stiles began to say before the bottle was pulled away from his grasp as two boys picked up the bottle, the one closest to them taking a swig.

"Well, look at the three little piggies getting their drink on," he sneered, smirking down at the three.

"Give it back," Scott growled, glaring up at him.

"What's that little man?" the first guys asked, returning the glare.

"I think he wants a drink," the second man answered with grin.

"I want the bottle," Scott repeated, his gaze unwavering.

"Come on guys, let's just go," Stiles said, trying to get to his feet.

"You brought me here to get me drunk Stiles. I'm not drunk yet," Scott told him, watching as the first guy took another drink from the bottle. Scott stood up from his seat and walked forward, stepping in front of the first guy to stare up at him threateningly. "Give me the bottle."

"No," the man said, shaking his head whilst smirking at him.

"Give me the bottle of jack," Scott repeated, his voice sounding a little hoarse. Zach looked down at Scott's hands and noticed his claws growing out, realising what was about to happen.

"Scott, don't do it," Stiles said as the man handed the bottle back, only to have Scott throw it at a nearby tree, shattering it in seconds.

"Come on Scott, Stiles, let's go," Zach said, bringing Stiles to his feet and grabbing Scott, pulling them away before he could do any damage.

"Please tell me that was because of the break-up," Stiles called after them as he ran to catch up to an angry Scott and a worried Zach.

"Or is it because of the full moon tomorrow?" Zach questioned as they reached Stiles car, blocking the door so he couldn't get in.

"Let me pass, we need to go home," Stiles said, pulling out his keys to unlock the car.

"We're still going home, you're just not driving," Zach told him, snatching the keys from his hands and jumping into the car, not waiting for him to argue.

"You're lucky I like you," Zach heard Stiles mutter as he opened the back door, hopping into the backseat with Scott.

"Lucky indeed," Zach agreed, starting up the car and pulling out of the parking lot, ready to bring his drunk and his depressed friend's home.

* * *

**Ah, the funniness of a drunk Stiles, gotta love him :3**

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and are ready for more ^_^**

**Farewell for now guys :D**


	21. Chapter 21 - Back to School

The next day, it was finally time to head back to school, after it was closed the Thursday and Friday before, since there was a psycho killer roaming around. As much as he hated to admit it, Zach was glad to be going back, it gave him a chance to take his mind off of everything that had happened ever since he had arrived. He had been attacked by the Alpha of the town twice, once on the road and once at the school, making him wish that he hadn't agreed to come town at all. Thanks to the attacks, Kate had taken it upon herself to train Zach just that little bit more when Allison wasn't around, given that Chris still wasn't ready to introduce Allison into the world of hunters, much to Kate's annoyance. The second Alpha attack had also caused his close friend and his cousin to break up, putting him in between the two, being forced to pick sides when all he wanted to do was stay out of it. To top it all off, said close friend was a werewolf, an enemy of his family of hunters, who made it their life's mission to hunt his kind down, and he had to keep that secret from his family. When it rains in Beacon Hills, it certainly pours.

"Dad, if you're going to insist on driving us to school, you have to at least let us out of the car," Allison said, pulling Zach out of his thoughts as she tried opening her locked door. Chris turned back to look at Allison and Zach, then looked at the policeman standing outside, then finishing by looking at the school where he saw a broken window.

"Kate, what's your opinion on home schooling?" Chris asked, turning to face his sister, who was sitting in the seat next to him.

"Well you know me, I'm more of a learning by doing kind of girl. Besides, you should ask Zach, he had to go through it with me and your father," Kate replied, turning around to face Zach.

"I hated home schooling with a passion, I wish I had gone to a proper school," Zach said, looking out at the window, watching people walk past.

"What's your opinion on over-protective dads who humiliate and ruin their daughter's and nephew's lives?" Allison asked Kate, not bothering to look at her father.

"A very low one," Kate replied, leaning over Chris to unlock the doors, smirking at him as she pulled back.

"Thank you so much," Allison said, glaring at her father as she opened her door, as Zach did the same.

"You're welcome," Kate said, watching them both get out of the car and walk up to the school.

"You ready for this?" Zach asked, walking alongside Allison as they walked up to the school.

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess," she replied, pushing the doors open to enter into the school, ready to face the day. After going to their lockers to put their bags and unneeded books away, Allison and Zach walked off to find Lydia, the three of them walking to their next class, just as the bell rang.

"So what's the problem?" Lydia asked, standing in between Zach and Allison, glancing over at him every so often.

"It's just weird, how everybody is talking about what happened the other night, and nobody knows it was us," Allison told her, the three of them discussing being back at school.

"Thank you for the protection of minors," Zach joked, high fiving Lydia playfully as they pushed through the crowed hall.

"Do you guys think I made the wrong decision?" Allison asked, ignoring their banter.

"About that jacket with that dress?" Lydia asked, turning to Zach for confirmation.

"Fashion statement gone wrong, definitely," Zach agreed, the pair of them chuckling.

"You know what I mean," Allison said, her face becoming serious.

"Hello, Scott locked us in a classroom and left us for dead. He's lucky we're not pressing charges," Lydia told her, pulling the strap of her bag up so she wouldn't drop it.

"You don't know that he left us there to die," Zach said, gaining both of the girl's attention.

"Do you have any proof that says otherwise?" Lydia questioned, daring him to say the wrong thing.

"Look, even if I did, I still can't go against the friend code, never go against the friend code," Zach told her.

"As if boys have a friend code. Besides, cousin code and pissed girl code outweigh the friend code any day," Lydia said triumphantly as Zach groaned at her response.

"Fine, fine. Just don't pull me into any arguments, because I refuse to choose a side in this," Zach told them as they walked into their class, an economics exam waiting for them. They took their seats and waited for the exam to begin as Scott walked in nearby, instantly making eye contact with Allison. He made a beeline for her and tried talking to her, only to have Mr. Harris block him, sending him off to his seat. He sat down at his seat with Zach to his right and Stiles behind him, the two waving a silent greeting as he sat down.

"You have forty-five minutes to complete the test. Twenty-five percent of your grade can be earned right now, simply by writing your name on the cover of the blue book," Mr. Harris announced to the class, displaying said book. Upon hearing these words, Zach noticed Stiles instantly start writing his name on the paper, making Zach chuckle.

"He was joking," Zach whispered to him, getting Stiles to stop mid word.

"However, as happens every year, one of you will inexplicably fail to put your name on the cover and I'll be left yet again questioning my decision to become a teacher. So, let's get this disappointment over with. Begin." Mr. Harris started up his timer and walked away to his desk, leaving everyone to begin their tests. Zach jumped right in and tried answering what he could, not having as much time as he could've to revise for the test, but he thought that he had everything in his mind. After a couple of minutes he glanced around the room, noticing Scott just staring at his paper, seeming a bit jittery.

"You okay?" Zach whispered, hoping Mr. Harris didn't notice him. Scott nodded his head but continued to tap his foot incessantly, his eyes darting around the room. He continued to glance between his test and everyone else in the room, seeming like he could barely contain himself. Just as Zach turned back to his test, Scott picked up his bag and left his seat, running out of the room.

"Mr McCall!" Mr. Harris called out of him, being a little too late to stop him leaving. Exchanging a glance, Stiles and Zach jumped out of their own seats, rushing after Scott as quickly as they could, as Mr. Harris tried to stop them as well. "Mr Stilinski, Mr Argent, come back!"

"Scott?" Stiles called down the hall, both he and Zach looking both ways, trying to find him.

"Where would he go?" Zach asked as Stiles walked past him, having spotted something. Lying on the ground nearby was Scott's bag, just dumped on the ground after he escaped the classroom.

"That way I'll assume," Stiles replied, pulling his phone out of his pocket to call Scott. His ringtone echoed through the hall, seeming to come from a nearby corner further down the hall.

"The full moon must be really getting to him," Zach pointed out as they ran down the hall, turning the corner to follow the sound of Scott's phone ringing. They soon found their way to the locker room when the call ended, leaving them to figure out where he was inside. As they moved further in, they could both hear the sound of a shower running, steam floating through the air above their heads, making their search a little easier. Together, the pair slowly made their way over to the showers, really hoping that it was Scott waiting for them. They turned the corner and thankfully found Scott, water streaming down his shirtless back, his head underneath the showerhead. Have heard someone come in, Scott turned the water off and turned around to face them, his face flooding with relief when he saw who it was.

"Stiles, Zach, I can't…" he said, holding onto the wall for support.

"What's happening, are you changing?" Stiles asked, quickly, taking a few steps towards his friend.

"No, it's not that. I can't breathe," Scott finished his sentence, sliding down the wall a little as he had a little trouble breathing in. Thinking fast, Stiles opened Scott's bag and pulled his inhaler out, handing it over to Scott.

"Use this, it might help," Stiles said, offering it over to a reluctant Scott. He took it out of Stiles' hands and took a puff, slowly calming down until he could breathe properly again.

"I was having an asthma attack?" he questioned, looking at his inhaler in disbelief.

"No, you were having a panic attack," Stiles replied, confusing Scott.

"Thinking you were having an asthma attack, actually stopped the panic attack. In other words, the placebo effect," Zach explained, glad his friend was okay.

"How did you know how to do that?" Scott asked, his breathing still a little too fast as he spoke.

"I used to get them after my mum died," Stiles explained, avoiding his gaze.

"I was the same. It was uncontrollable for a couple of months. Not fun at all," Zach admitted, walking over to sit on a nearby bench, the two boys walking over to join him.

"It's like, I looked at Allison, and it felt like someone had hit me in the ribs with a hammer," Scott told them, excusing his outburst somewhat.

"Yeah, that's called heartbreak. About two billion songs written about it," Stiles told him, as Zach scoffed next to him.

"Heartbreak… been there, done that," he said, looking down at the ground.

"I just can't stop thinking about her," Scott continued, hitting his head against the locker sitting behind him.

"Well, you could try thinking about this: Her dad's a werewolf hunter, and so is this guy right here," Stiles pointed out, gesturing to Zach who waved his hand through the air in introduction. "And you're a werewolf, so it was bound to become an issue."

"Not helpful," Scott said, standing up to look away from him.

"Come on Scott. Yeah, you got dumped, and it's supposed to suck," Zach began, only to have Scott shake his head at him.

"No, that's not it. It felt like I could feel everything in the room, everyone else's emotions," Scott told him as he paced back and forth.

"It's gotta be the full moon, it's the only explanation," Zach reassured him, looking to Stiles for help.

"So we'll lock you up in your room later just like we planned. That way the Alpha, who's your boss, can't get to you either," Stiles said, trying to reassure him.

"I think we need to do a lot more than lock me in my room," Scott told him, sitting down on a bench across from his friends.

"Do you mean that if you happen to get out, my family will tear you a new one?" Zach asked with a chuckle.

"No. Because if I get out, I think I might kill someone."

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuun! That was interesting to say the least :P**

**I hope you guys aren't getting bored with this, since its really only been following the plot :/**

**Either way, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and are ready for more to come soon ^_^**

**Don't forget reviews, favourites and follows ;)**

**Farewell for now guys :D**


	22. Chapter 22 - Anger Issues Again

"Argent, why the hell are you in my locker room?" Coach Finstock questioned, striding over to Zach, who was sitting next to Scott and Stiles on a nearby bench.

"I uh, just wanted to watch the boys play today. I've only heard about how great of a coach you are, so I wanted to come and see your coaching skills first hand," Zach replied with a fake smile.

"Oh, well if that's the case, stay as long as you want. Just don't get in the way," Coach said, walking away to talk to some other boys.

"That was close," Stiles chuckled. Given that Scott was not doing so well because of Allison and the full moon, Stiles and Zach had decided it would be a good idea if they tried to both keep an eye on him wherever they could. Although Zach knew that Stiles would be fine watching Scott during practice, he also knew that he was more qualified to try and handle Scott, just in case he decided, as Stiles called it, 'wolf out'. Although his training hadn't prepared him for a real world experience, Zach was confident that could at least restrain Scott if he needed, the joy of finally taking his own advice and strapping a gun to his ankle, secret agent style, as goofy as it sounded.

"Alright geniuses, listen up. Due to the recent pink eye epidemic, thanks Greenberg, the following people have made first line on a probationary basis, emphasis on the word, probationary," Coach Finstock began to announce, looking over the group, as Stiles looked to Scott and Zach, excitement in his eyes.

"This could be it," he whispered, turning to listen to the coach.

"Don't get your hopes up," Zach teased, doing the same, as Coach pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"Rodriguez. Welcome to first line. Taylor, and uh…" Coach trailed off as he tried to read what was on the piece of paper, squinting to see what it said. "Oh for the love of crap. I can't even read my own writing, what is that, an S? No, that's not an S, that's a B."

"Great…" Stiles sighed, hanging his head in defeat.

"There's always next time," Zach reassured him with a small smile, looking up at the group of boys nearby as Danny caught his eye, winking at him.

"Rodriguez, Taylor and uh, Blinski." Stiles' head shot up at the sound of the last name, knowing that the coach meant it was him.

"Here we go," Zach whispered to Scott as Stiles jumped to his feet excitedly.

"Hell yeah!" he exclaimed, repeatedly whooping and cheering as he swung his head over his head.

"Blinski. Shut up," Coach snapped, making a few of the boys in the room snicker at him.

"Yes sir," Stiles said, sitting down with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Hey Stiles-" Zach began to say before Stiles snapped his head to face him.

"Whatever you do, never call me Biles," he said, turning back to face Coach.

"Another thing, from here on out, immediately, we're switching co-captains. Congratulations McCall," Coach announced. Scott looked between Stiles and Zach in shock, not believing the words that had just come out of Coach's mouth.

"What?" Jackson asked, stepping up to Coach.

"What do you mean what? Jackson, this isn't taking something away from you, this is about combining separate strengths into one unit, this is about taking your unit and McCall's unit, and making one big unit," Coach told him, facing away to look at Scott. "McCall, it's you and Jackson now. Everybody else, asses on the field. Asses on the field!"

"Dude, can you believe this? You're captain, I'm first line. I'm first freakin' line," Stiles exclaimed as the three boys went to walk out of the locker room.

"Don't get too excited," Zach chuckled, walking behind the two when he saw Danny nearby waving to him.

"Wait up a sec, we can walk out together," he said, getting things out of his locker.

"I'll be right over here," Zach smiled back, moving over to stand nearby, hearing the conversation going on between Jackson, Danny and one of their friends.

"Don't think we're going to let this go, he's not going to be much of a co-captain in traction," Jackson's friend reassured him.

"Yeah, cause it's not like he scores more than anyone else," Zach heard Danny say, defending Scott.

"So is that the opinion of my best friend?" he heard Jackson question, a hint of venom in his words.

"The opinion of your best friend is, who the hell cares who's team captain. He's a good player, and you seriously need to get a grip. Let it go," Danny told him, walking over to meet Zach.

"Sounds like Jackson loves Scott," Zach scoffed, walking alongside Danny out to the field.

"He means well, he just gets jealous of people that have any slight chance of being better at something then him," Danny defended his friend, looking straight ahead.

"Sorry, that was pretty rude," Zach apologised, scratching the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it. You have your friends to protect, and I have mine, something we have in common," Danny smiled, making Zach blush again.

"Was there something you wanted to talk about?" Zach asked once his cheeks went back to their normal colour.

"Well, I was actually wondering if-" Danny began to ask before they both noticed Scott walking out of the nearby office with Lydia not far behind him, her hair a little messed up.

"Do I even want to know what happened in there?" Zach asked as he approached Scott, only imagining what could've just happened, leaving Danny to continue out onto the field, looking a little disappointed.

"We talked, that's about it," Scott replied, waiting until Danny was out of earshot before his face became serious.

"Did you need something?" Zach asked as the pair slowly walked out to the lacrosse field.

"Do you like Stiles?" Scott asked out of the blue, taking Zach by surprise.

"Of course, he's a good friend," Zach answered, wondering what brought on the question.

"No, I mean like like him," Scott corrected himself, surprising Zach again.

"He's my friend that would be weird," Zach said, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Do you like him or not?" Scott repeated, becoming impatient.

"Not really in that way. We're just friends, nothing more. He has eyes for Lydia, so there isn't any chance anyway," Zach replied as they stepped out onto the lacrosse field, all the boys running around, doing drills.

"Okay cool, thanks," Scott said, walking away to go sit at the benches with Stiles, saying some things to each other as they approached.

"That was so random," Zach whispered to himself, walking over to join his friends, just as they finished a quick conversation, noticing Stiles had a big grin on his face, making Zach laugh. "What's with the face?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," Stiles covered up, avoiding his gaze while trying to hide his smile.

"Well you two have fun, I'm going to go sit in the bleachers and watch while you beat each other up," Zach joked, walking away to sit on the nearby seats. He watched as the boys began to practice, smiling at how goofy Stiles was being, assuming that Scott must've said something before to get him into his mood. Soon, it was Scott's turn to try for a goal, just like the previous played, but he was rammed by the two defenders, knocking him to the ground. When Coach called up Stiles to have a go, Scott jumped to his feet and pushed Stiles back, wanting to have another shot. Scott picked up another ball and stared at his opposition, seeming a little strange in his stance to Zach. Coach blew his whistle and Scott bolted forward, knocking the two defenders to the ground one after the other as he made his way over to the goal. In his haste to get the goal, he smacked Danny, who was the current goalie, in the face, sending him to the ground, as Scott's ball flew into the goal. In an instant, Zach was on his feet, sprinting onto the field to get to Danny's side, just as the rest of the team surrounded the wounded boy.

"Are you okay?" Jackson asked when he got to Danny's side. Zach helped take his helmet off to find a bloody nose, the nose itself looking a little crooked.

"Godammit," Danny cursed under his breath, pulling his gloves off to hold his nose.

"Don't touch it, you'll make it worse," Zach warned him, holding his hands to stop them from moving.

"Okay," he said, forcing a smile onto his face at Zach's touch. A medic ran over to them and knelt down next to Danny in Jackson's place, examining his nose closely.

"Is he okay?" Zach looked up to see that Lydia had run up to them, looking both flustered and worried at the same time as she looked down at her friend.

"He just has a bloody nose…" Zach trailed off, noticing her lipstick was a little smudged. Jackson followed his gaze and saw it to, becoming a little suspicious.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking between the two boys.

"Your lipstick," Zach told her. She quickly pulled a mirror out of her handbag and checked her reflection, smoothing out the slight smudge above her lip.

"Well would you look at that. Wonder how that happened?" she asked rhetorically, smacking her lips together.

"Yeah, I wonder," Jackson said, not taking his eyes off of her.

"Is this a bad time to ask you a question?" Danny asked, looking up at Zach who still was holding onto his hand.

"I guess not," Zach laughed, watching the paramedic, rummage through his bag for something help.

"Do you want to go to winter formal with me? I know it's still a while away, but I thought if I asked you now, then no one else would have the chance to steal you away," Danny said, smiling up at Zach hopefully. Zach glanced over at Stiles nearby, who was having a quiet conversation with Scott, glancing over at Danny and Zach every so often.

"Yes, I'd love to," Zach replied, beaming down at him as Danny grinned back.

"Awesome."

* * *

**That's right, Danny and Zach are now a thing everyone, get pumped :P**

**Thoughts on this little pairing? Think much will come of it?**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I quite liked it I must say ^_^**

**Farewell for now guys :D**


	23. Chapter 23 - Sticks and Stones

"So, you and Danny aye?" After Danny had been taken away to get his nose fixed up, Scott had vanished without a trace, leaving Stiles and Zach to wonder where he went. They stayed for the rest of practice and Stiles packed up his gear afterwards, the pair jumping into Stiles' car to go to Scott's house, where they were hoping their friend was waiting for them.

"Yes, Danny and me," Zach replied, unable to hide his smile.

"Must say, I didn't see that coming," Stiles admitted with a chuckle, turning onto Scott's street.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zach questioned, not liking how Stiles' worded what he said.

"I mean that I wouldn't of thought that you guys could be a thing is all," Stiles defended himself, driving past house after house.

"I like guys, he like guys, we both like guys, we both like each other. You do the math, you're smart," Zach told him, rolling his eyes.

"Very funny. I guess I just meant he's more out there than you are. Like, you can tell he's gay, but with you, if I didn't know you were, I would guess you're as straight as a line," Stiles told him, pulling into the driveway of Scott's house.

"Danny isn't that bad. If you really need to question why I said yes to him, it was because I actually like him and he likes me back. It has been a while since that has happened, and the last time it did, the guy was a jackass. So excuse me for wanting a chance at this again," Zach snapped, taking off his seatbelt and getting out of the car as Stiles hurried to follow behind him, a bag in hand and a key in the other.

"Sorry, that wasn't what I was trying to say. I was out of line," Stiles apologised, running to catch up to his friend who stopped in his tracks.

"No, I'm sorry, I overreacted. This whole, Scott going crazy thing is really getting to me," Zach admitted, letting Stiles walk past him to get to the door.

"You and me both," Stiles admitted, using his key to open the door.

"Scott?" a woman called from the next room. The pair walked into the house and were greeted by Scott's mother, who seemed confused to find the two boys in front of her instead of her son.

"Stiles," Stiles corrected, smiling at the woman.

"And friend," Zach put in, elbowing his friend in the ribs.

"And you have a key?" she asked, pointing to the key in Stiles' hand.

"Yeah, I had one made," Stiles' told her proudly.

"That does not surprise me in the slightest. It scares me, but doesn't surprise me. And you are? You look familiar," she asked, turning to Zach.

"I'm Zachary Argent, I'm Allison's cousin," Zach introduced himself, shaking her hand.

"At least both the kids of the family are polite. Can't say the same for the Argent adults. I'm Melissa McCall, Scott's mother. Please call me Melissa," Melissa said, watching Stiles drop a bag to the ground. "What is that?"

"A school project," Stiles and Zach said in unison, looking at each other strangely when they did.

"Stiles, Zach. He's okay right?" Melissa asked, obviously talking about Scott.

"Who, Scott? He's totally fine," Stiles said innocently, glancing at the nearby stairs.

"He just doesn't talk to me. Not much anymore, not like he used to," Melissa told them sadly.

"Don't worry Melissa, he's fine. I think the whole Allison thing is just taking up his mind space at the moment," Zach reassured her with a smile.

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, you boys be careful tonight, full moon and all," Melissa told them, rooting through her bag to find her keys, only just missing the look the two boys exchanged.

"What do you mean?" Stiles questioned, wondering what she knew.

"There's a full moon tonight. You should see how the ER gets, brings out all the nut jobs," Melissa explained, finally finding her keys.

"Ooooh," Zach and Stiles said in unison again, not bothering to look at each other this time.

"You know, it's actually where they came up with the word, lunatic," Melissa told them before opening the door and exiting the house, leaving the two boys alone in the entrance hall.

"Why do you have a key to the house?" Zach asked Stiles after he picked his bag back up, the pair walking up the stairs to Scott's room.

"Well, I thought that I already come here a lot, so why shouldn't I have a key to let myself in whenever I want? Common sense really," Stiles smirked, turning down a narrow hall to get to their destination.

"More like common stupid," Zach scoffed opening the door for the pair to walk in.

"What are you-" Stiles began to say before he looked into the room, screaming and dropping his bag as he saw something. Zach turned to look at what he saw and jumped a little as well when he saw Scott sitting in a chair nearby, just staring right at them.

"I think we found Scott," Zach commented, walking further into the room next to Stiles after he switched the light on.

"Seriously dude, you scared the hell out of me," Stiles said, kicking the bag over to Scott's feet.

"Your mom think you're not home yet," Zach commented, walking over to sit on Scott's bed.

"Came in through the window," Scott said, his stare never leaving Stiles.

"Okay then… Well, I guess we had better get this set up," Stiles said, opening his bag to pull out some chains, which Zach assumed were for Scott to use.

"I'm fine," Scott deadpanned, gripping the sides of his seat tightly. "Just gonna lock the door and go to bed early tonight."

"You sure about that? Because you've got this kind of…" Stiles trailed off, not sure how to describe his friend.

"Serial killer look in his eyes" Zach offered, shivering at how scary Scott looked.

"Yeah, like that. I really hope this is the full moon taking affect right now, because it's really starting to freak me out," Stiles admitted, looking up at his friend fearfully.

"I'm fine," Scott repeated, leaning forward in his seat a bit. "You should go now."

"I don't know if we should-" Zach began to say before Stiles stood up, putting the chains back into the bag.

"Fine, we'll leave. But first Scott, would you have a look in the bag and see what I brought to help?" Stiles asked, cutting Zach off.

"Sure," Scott said, standing up from his seat. He slowly strode over to the bag and knelt down in front of it, sticking his hand in to pull out a pile of chains, not seeming very impressed with what he found. "You think I'm going to let you put these on? Let you chain me up like a dog?"

"Actually. No," Stiles replied, pulling a pair of handcuffs out of his pocket. Before Scott could react, Stiles attached one cuff to Scott and quickly attached the other to the nearby radiator, trapping him in his spot on the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott exclaimed, pulling against the handcuffs to try and break himself free, leaving Zach surprised as well.

"We're protecting you from yourself. And I'm giving you some payback, for lying to me," Stiles replied, glaring down at his friend.

"Wow you're obsessed with Lydia if this is the lengths you'll go for payback," Zach joked, standing up from the bed to stand beside his friend.

"Yeah, her too," Stiles said, turning around to leave the room.

"Her too? Who else are you crushing on?"

* * *

**Stiles has a crush, Stiles has a crush, but who could it be be hmm?**

**Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter and are ready for more to be on the way ^_^**

**Remember to leave me some reviews guys, you've slacking off a little lately, they help to give me motivation and I know I'm doing good :3**

**Farewell for now guys :D**


	24. Chapter 24 - Full Moon Blues

"We brought you a drink." After leaving the room for a little while to talk, Stiles and Zach came back into the room, the former holding a bottle of water and a dog bowl with 'Scott' written in big letters on the side. He poured some of the water into the bowl and placed it next to Scott, who was glaring up at his two friends as he pulled the water closer, leaving Zach and Stiles to leave the room again.

"I'm going to kill both of you!" Scott called after them, throwing the bowl at Stiles, making him stop in his tracks.

"You told me that he- She, liked me Scott. You lied right to my face, because you were too busy making out with Lydia, the one girl that I have ever had a real crush on. You lied to my face, when all I asked was for you to help me with something important to me! And you know, the past three hours, I've been thinking, it's probably just the full moon. He probably doesn't know what he's doing and tomorrow he'll be totally back to normal. He probably won't even remember what a complete dumb ass he's been. A son of a bitch, a freakin', unbelievable, piece of crap friend!" Stiles exclaimed, stepping back into the room.

"Stiles calm down," Zach tried to calm him down by placing his hand on his shoulder, only to have Stiles throw him off.

"First of all, Lydia kissed me. Secondly, I lied to you about what I was told, because I didn't want your feelings to get hurt. But yeah, she did kiss me," Scott told him, smirking up at him.

"What?" Stiles asked, as Zach stood by watching the exchange, wondering what Scott could've been lying about.

"I didn't kiss her. She kissed me. And they didn't want you, they like someone else, get over it," Scott sneered, seeming to enjoy his friend's pain, as Stiles ran out of the room.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?" Zach questioned, turning on Scott.

"She did a whole lot more too. The way she had her hands all over me, she would've done anything I wanted. And they not only don't like you, they even said they could never like you, you'll only ever be their friend, so get over it. Get over it!" Scott screamed, knowing Stiles was right outside the door. Zach walked out and found he had slide down to the floor, Scott's words getting to him a little too much.

"You okay?" Zach asked, sitting down on the ground beside him.

"He's never been like this before, this just isn't him," Stiles whispered, staring down at his shoes.

"It's just the full moon, you can't take everything he says at face value," Zach reassured him, wrapping a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"But what if he was telling the truth? What if Lydia did actually choose to kiss him. What if the person he's talking about, the one I like, really never will like me, only ever wanting to be friends?" Stiles questioned, looking up at Zach with a few stray tears in his eyes.

"Well, in my opinion, there is no such thing as the 'friend zone', it's just an excuse girls use when they either don't like the guy or they do, but they don't want to. Even if the friend zone was a real place, I don't think it is impossible to escape the friend zone in the slightest. If you really like someone, then all you have to do is show them that you like them, or at least give them the space they need to decide for themselves how they feel. Maybe all they need is to get to know you better because, in my opinion, anyone would be lucky to have you," Zach told him, gripping his friend tightly, smiling at him.

"Since when did you become so wise?" Stiles laughed, wiping his tears away.

"Oprah is like my idol," Zach joked, laughing along with his friend, as they heard Scott start screaming. It didn't last long however as he soon became quiet, relieving the two boys.

"Stiles, Zach, please let me out of here. It's the full moon, like Zach said, I swear. You know I wouldn't do any of this on purpose," Scott pleaded from the next room, as Stiles tried his best to ignore him.

"Just block him out, and he won't get to you," Zach told Stiles, letting his hand drop to his side.

"Please Stiles, let me out, it's starting to hurt. It's not like the first time. It's the full moon. It's Allison breaking up with me. I know that it's not just taking a break. She broke up with me. And it's killing me." Stiles began tapping his foot incessantly, trying his best to ignore Scott, but obviously having a tough time of it.

"Just take deep breaths and block his words out," Zach told him, gripping his hand for support.

"I feel completely hopeless. Just please guys, let me out," Scott said once more, a few more tears dropping from Stiles' eyes, as Zach gave his hand a comforting squeeze.

"I can't," Stiles said, letting go of Zach's hand and standing, walking down the hall to go downstairs.

"Stiles wait," Zach called after him as Stiles turned the corner at the end of the hall, going back down to the ground floor.

"No, no! No, no, no," Scott began to whimper in the next room, his noises getting louder and louder as time went by. He was soon screaming at the top of his lungs, forcing Zach to cover his ears, trying to block out his friend's pain. He considered going after Stiles, but decided to just give him the space he needed, knowing that Scott's words were too full on to handle. Trying to figure out a way to pass the time, Zach stood up and started pacing up and down the hall, thinking about what Scott had been saying. He was talking about this mysterious new person that Stiles liked, someone that he had obviously asked Scott to talk to, so he could use his werewolf senses to figure out their feelings. They must've not wanted to go any further than friends with Stiles, not being able to like him that way. But who? Obviously not Allison, because that would be super weird, and he's always liked Lydia. Which means it couldn't be Lydia, because why would Scott talk about her like she was two different people. As far as Zach knew, those were really the only girls that Zach was friends, that would be close to being his crush, and it couldn't be either of them. Could it be a guy? Surely it wouldn't be a guy, right? Thinking back once more to before lacrosse practice, he realised that just after Scott had come out of that office with Lydia, he started questioning Zach. He had been asking him what he thought about Stiles, whether he liked him, or whether he didn't like it. Could that mean what he thought it means? Could Stiles…? Zach was pulled out of his thoughts as he realised that it was far too quiet, Scott's screams having stopped all of a sudden.

"Scott? You okay in there?" Zach asked, walking over and opening the door. He slowly opened the door and walked into the room, only to find Scott had broken free of the heater, leaving the now broken handcuffs on the ground, a small trail of blood smeared on the ground next to it.

"Stiles! We have a problem!" Zach shouted, rushing out of the room to go find Stiles, so that they could go find Scott, before he hurt someone.

"He couldn't have gotten far right?" After running down to tell Stiles that Scott had escaped, the pair had instantly run out to Stiles' jeep and sped away, hoping they could catch him before he did too much damage.

"I'm sure he's just running around the forest, chasing a rabbit or something," Zach reassured him with a small chuckle, scanning the landscape as they drove along the dark road.

"This isn't a laughing matter right now. If he hurts someone, it will end him, he won't ever be able to forgive himself,' Stiles snapped, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"Don't worry Stiles, I'm sure he can control himself. You need to give him the benefit of the doubt, you…" Zach trailed off as red and blue lights filled his vision. The two boys looked ahead and saw an ambulance and a few cop cars ahead, policemen walking around the area, which could only mean a crime had been committed. Stiles quickly put on the breaks and pulled over alongside the scene, jumping out of the car after another passed him by, with Zach not far behind. They saw a body getting wheeled towards the ambulance, a brown sleeve protruding through the white sheet as they moved it.

"Dad?" Stiles asked, running up to one of the deputies, only to find it wasn't his dad. He started running around to the rest, trying to find his father until he came to the body, fearing the worst as he looked down at it.

"Stiles…" Zach said, pointing to someone standing behind him. Stiles turned around and was greeted by Sheriff Stilinski, looking confused as to why the two boys were there.

"What are you boys doing here?" the Sheriff asked, looking between the two boys as Stiles leapt into his arms, gripping his father tightly. Smiling at the father-son moment, Zach noticed a car pull up nearby and realised that it was Chris' car. He quickly ran over, waving to his aunt and uncle as he approached, jumping into the car to greet them.

"What happened?" Kate asked, after Zach closed the door.

"No idea. Stiles was on his way to bring me home and we just found them all here. I think the guy they were rolling away, his arm, it looked like the flesh had been burned immensely," Zach replied, leaning into the front to address his aunt and uncle as the pair stared at the scene.

"Is that one Stiles?" Chris asked, nodding to Stiles, who was now just talking to his father, not having noticed that Zach had walked away yet.

"Yes it is. He's Allison's friend as well," Zach told them, waving at Stiles when he looked around for him.

"You gonna tell me about that talk you had with her?" he asked Kate, while Zach quickly texted Stiles to tell him why he had left so suddenly.

"You tell me something first. That night you came across one of those two betas, one of them was smaller right?" she asked him back, Zach glancing up from his phone to listen to their conversation.

"Yeah," Chris replied, seeming a little confused.

"Well, was he just smaller, or could he have been younger too?" Kate questioned, turning away to look outside again. Zach sent his text away and followed her gaze, realising that she was looking at Stiles, just as he received the text.

"Are you trying to say you think he's the other beta?" Zach questioned, a feeling of dread coming over him.

"That's exactly what she's saying," Chris replied, watching as Stiles looked up from his phone and gave Zach the thumbs up, smiling as he did so.

"And you're going to help us get him."

* * *

**Dayum, Stiles be in trouble D: Not really, but the thoughts there at least :P**

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave some reviews :3**

**Farewell for now guys :D**


	25. Chapter 25 - Wolf's Bane

"Would you guys mind telling me why the hell we're in here?" Zach asked as the car screeched around a corner, another car in hot pursuit.

"If we told you, then we'd have to kill you," Stiles replied, looking out the back window at the approaching car.

"Can you at least tell me why we are trying to escape my aunt right now? If she finds out I'm in here, she'll string me up from the ceiling by my thumbs," Zach told him, sliding down in his seat a little.

"Faster?" Scott asked, trying his best to stay on the road.

"Much faster," Stiles said, sitting in the front seat properly as Scott stepped down on the accelerator.

"Can you please just tell me what in the hell is happening?" Zach asked again, glancing out the back window, sitting right back down when he saw his aunt's furious face.

"Let's just say we're going to pick up a friend. In his car," Stiles told him, glancing out the back window once more. "Hey Scott, I don't think you're grasping the concept of the car chase here."

"If I go faster, then I'll kill us," Scott told him, trying to focus on the road.

"Well if you don't go faster, they're going to kill us," Stiles snapped, sitting back in his seat.

"Kate will probably torture me. Find some way to make my life miserable. But how?" Zach mumbled to himself as Scott took a sharp corner, sending Zach flying into the car window.

"Sorry," Scott apologised, switching gears to go a little faster. Zach glanced out the window and noticed Kate pulling off the road, giving up on chasing the car.

"She's gone," Zach said, surprised that Kate had given up so easily.

_"All units, suspect is on foot, heading into the ironworks" _Stiles' walkie said, realisation flooding into Zach.

"Please don't tell me your friend is a wanted fugitive, because I gave up that lifestyle when I left my last school," Zach groaned, leaning into the front seat.

"He's innocent, if that helps," Stiles told him, holding onto his seat as they turned a sharp corner, driving into the ironworks. As they drove in, a bright flash of light flooded their vision, and when they could see again, they saw a man lying on the ground, staring up at something in the distance.

"Get in!" Stiles shouted through the open window, addressing the man on the ground, who seemed familiar to Zach. Without hesitation, the man jumped up from the ground and opened the backseat door, jumping in beside a confused Zach as they sped away. Bullets started to ricochet off of the car making Zach jump as he looked out the back window, seeing Chris in the distance.

"What part of laying low don't you understand?" Scott asked the man as they drove away, leaving Chris behind.

"Dammit, I had him!" the man exclaimed, banging his fist against his window.

"Who the Alpha?" Stiles asked, turning around in his seat to look at the man.

"Yes, he was right in front of me then the freakin' police showed up," the man replied, getting angrier by the second.

"Woah, calm down, they're just doing their jobs," Stiles reassured him, trying to calm the man down.

"Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state," the man snapped, glaring at Scott.

"Can we seriously get past that? I made a dumbass mistake, I get it," Scott told him, loosening his grip on the steering wheel a little.

"Could someone please tell me what in the hell is happening now?" Zach asked, gaining the attention of everyone in the car except for Scott, who continued to focus on the road.

"Who's this guy?" the man questioned, looking Zach up and down.

"Zach, this is Derek, Derek, this is Zach," Stiles introduced the two, noticing Zach's eyes widening in surprise.

"Why in the hell are we in the car with Derek Hale?" Zach asked, leaning down to his leg where is concealed gun was.

"We're just trying to help a friend, he's innocent of killing that girl, so don't worry," Stiles reassured him, hoping a fight wouldn't break out.

"Bullshit," Zach snapped, pulling his gun out and aiming it at Derek.

"What the hell dude?" Stiles cried, stumbling back when he saw the gun.

"This is Derek Hale. One of the betas my family is looking for. I'm in the car with the freakin' werewolf my family having been hunting since they arrived in town," Zach replied, his gaze never leaving Derek.

"You brought an Argent with you to help us?" Derek growled, his eyes glowing a bright blue.

"Yes we did, because he can be trusted. Right Zach?" Stiles asked, grabbing the gun to try and lower it.

"I trust Scott because he hasn't kill anyone. This asshole on the other hand," Zach answered, shoving Stiles away.

"If you don't put that gun down, I will rip your throat out," Derek warned, letting out a low growl.

"You make one move and I'll pump you full of wolf's bane. The joy of having hunters for a family, I know where my aunt keeps her stash," Zach said, switching the safety off of his gun.

"Fine, you don't have to trust him, but trust me Zach. We're trying to help him okay?" Zach looked between Derek and Stiles, weighing his options between shooting and killing Derek or saving his bullets for later. He reluctantly chose the former and slowly lowered his gun, never taking his gaze off of Derek.

"Give me a reason to shoot you, and I swear to god I won't hesitate," Zach warned Derek, slipping his gun back into its holster.

"I could go ahead and kill your aunt. Would that be a good enough reason?" Derek asked innocently, smirking at Zach.

"The moment these two don't need your help, I'm imbedding a bullet in your skull," Zach snarled, glaring at Stiles before looking away, staring out at the landscape as they passed it.

"The amount of love in this room is beautiful to behold," Stiles said sarcastically, focusing his attention on Derek. "How did you find the Alpha anyway?"

"Can you trust us for once? We just saved your life," Scott said when Derek didn't reply, looking in the review mirror at the man.

"You put me in the same car as hunter in training over here and you expect me to trust you," Derek questioned, gesturing to Zach next to him.

"Yes, we do," Stiles said, putting on a brave face.

"The last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out, she found two things. First was a guy named Harris," Derek began, sparking Zach's interest slightly.

"Our chemistry teacher?" Stiles asked, confirming Zach suspicions.

"Why him?" Scott asked, keeping a straight face.

"I don't know yet," Derek admitted impatiently.

"What's the second thing?" Scott asked, pulling into a more suburban area.

"Some kind of symbol," Derek replied, pulling out a piece of paper with a familiar insignia on it. Upon Scott being shown it, he looked away and groaned, knowing what it was. "What? You know what this is?"

"I've seen that before. On Allison's necklace," Zach put in, deciding he might as well try to help.

"You need to get that necklace," Derek said, putting the paper back into his pocket.

"I can't just steal from her, do you know how wrong that is?" Scott questioned, pulling off to the side of the road.

"You don't have a choice. Get it," Derek ordered, glancing at Zach one last time before opening his door to get out. He slammed the door behind him and walked away, leaving the three teenagers in silence.

"I can see why Chris and Kate want to kill him so badly."

* * *

**Another day, another chapter, and I think it was kind of a good one.**

**I hope that all of you at least enjoyed it, so don't forget to leave me some reviews please ^_^**

**Farewell for now guys :D**


	26. Chapter 26 - Making Plans

"It's going to be impossible you know." The next the day the three boys walked into school like the previous night had never happened, discussing how they would try to get Allison's necklace away from her.

"Just ask her if you can borrow it," Stiles suggested, pushing past someone to follow Scott and Zach into the hall.

"How?' Scott asked, waiting for him to catch up.

"It's easy, just say, 'Allison, can I borrow your necklace? Can I see if there's anything on it, or in it? That could lead me to an Alpha werewolf that I need to kill in order to get back together with you," Stiles told him, walking along side Scott as they walked down the hall.

"Try to be a little more helpful," Zach said, slapping Stiles on the arm.

"Why don't you just talk to her?" Stiles asked, rubbing his now sore arm.

"She won't talk to me," Scott replied, both he and Stiles looking over at Zach at the same time.

"Don't even try to drag me into this. I'm still annoyed that you made out with Lydia, full moon or no full moon. I'm on team Allison until further notice," Zach told them, smiling at people as they greeted him.

"What if I wait until she takes it off in the shower or something?" Scott suggested, running out of ideas.

"That's why you have to ease into things, get back on her good side, remind her of the good times. Then you ask for the necklace," Stiles told him as Zach noticed Scott staring off into space, a grin touching his lips.

"You're thinking about her in the shower aren't you?" Zach asked, watching Scott closely.

"Yeah," Scott admitted, receiving a hit upside the head for his answer.

"That's my cousin man, wait until you're at least dating her again," Zach scoffed, high fiving another person as they walked by.

"Since when did you get so popular?" Stiles questioned, watching Zach greet yet another person.

"The joys of being friends with Lydia and dating the best friend of one of the most popular boys in school. Knowing the preps has its perks," Zach smirked, getting a peck on the cheek from a girl as they walked past him.

"Jealousy aside, stay focused okay? Get the necklace, get the alpha, get the cure, get Allison back, in that order, got it?" Stiles said, walking away to his next class.

"Get the necklace, get the alpha, get the cure, get Allison back. Got it," Scott mumbled to himself, walking in the opposite direction.

"Get to class, get abandoned, get a life, get less weird friends. Impossible," Zach muttered, walking away to class. A few periods later, Zach was walking back to his locker to get his stuff out for the next lesson when a locker slamming caught his attention.

"I know what you are McCall." Zach quickly spun around and saw Jackson standing nearby, a smug look on his face as he addressed Scott.

"What?" Scott asked as Zach hide nearby, listening in on the conversation.

"I know what you are," he heard Jackson repeat; hoping he wasn't implying what Zach thought he was.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Scott told him, his voice quavering a little.

"Yeah, yeah you do. And here's the thing. However it is you came to be what you are, you're going to get it for me too." Deciding to Scott needed a little bit of help, Zach moved out of his hiding place and stepped forward, standing alongside his friends.

"If you're implying that Scott does drugs, he can't help you in that department," Zach said, crossing his arms.

"I'm not talking about drugs, and I assume you know that as well. I need a bite, a scratch, sniffing magic fairy dust under the moonlight, I don't care. He's going to get it for me, or…" Jackson trailed off, grabbing Scott by the chin to turn his head to face away from him, making him look down the hall. Zach followed his gaze and realised that he was looking at Allison, a slight rage filling him as he saw her. "She's going to find out about it too."

"Stay away from Allison," Zach snapped, turning on Jackson. Smirking at the two boys Jackson turned around and walked away, the smile never leaving his lips as he disappeared into the crowd of people.

"She can't find out, we can't let her find out," Scott said frantically, walking away down the hall with Zach trying to catch up.

"It's all going to be fine, I don't want her to find out either. Let's just go find Stiles and maybe we can figure something out," Zach reassured him, quickly following his friend around the corner.

"How the hell did he find out?" Stiles asked, walking alongside his two friends as they walked down the hall, having just found out about Jackson.

"I have no idea," Scott replied, throwing his hands in the air.

"Danny said he went to the doctor's to get the claw marks on the back of his neck checked out. He could've found out there," Zach suggested, following behind the two as they discussed Scott's dilemma.

"Did he say it out loud? The word?" Stiles asked, a hurt look flashing over his features before he turned his attention back to Scott.

"What word?" Scott asked in confusion.

"Werewolf. Did he say 'I know you're a werewolf'?" Stiles asked, looking at his friend like he was stupid.

"No," Scott replied, nearly tripping down the stairs as they descended down them.

"He did imply it pretty clearly though," Zach put in, quickening his pace briefly so he could walk beside Scott, steadying him on his feet.

"Okay, maybe it isn't as bad as it seems. I mean, he doesn't have any proof right?" Stiles asked hopefully. "And if he wanted to tell someone, who's going to believe him anyway?"

"I can think of a few people," Zach said, pointing to himself, implying his family would believe Jackson.

"Okay, this is bad," Stiles finally admitted, scratching the back of his head.

"I need a cure, right now," Scott said, becoming frantic once more.

"Does Jackson even know about your family?" Stiles asked, looking past Scott to address Zach.

"As far as I know, he doesn't," Zach replied, thinking back on the few conversations he had had with him.

"Okay, where's Derek?" Stiles asked, making Zach groan at the mention of his name.

"He's hiding like we told him too, why?" Scott asked, wondering where he was going with this.

"I have another idea. It's just going to take a little time and finesse though," Stiles replied, stopping in his tracks.

"Here we go," Zach mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"We have a game tonight though, and its quarter finals, and it's your first game," Scott said, looking at his friend in disbelief.

"I know, I know. Look, do you have a plan for Allison yet?" Stiles asked, changing the subject.

"She's in my next class," Scott replied, letting the last subject go.

"Great. Get the necklace."

* * *

**Don't have much to say today.**

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and don't forget to review ^_^**

**Also, **_Alpha-Wolf619, _**Don't worry, I shipped this two a lot during my writing, if I hadn't made decisions already, Zadia would definitely be a thing :P**

**Farewell for now guys :D**


	27. Chapter 27 - Threatening Words

"Did you get the necklace." Zach and Stiles walked up to Scott during lunch and sat down at the table, Stiles sitting next to Scott while Zach sat across from them.

"Not exactly," Scott admitted, showing off his empty hands.

"What happened?" Zach asked, taking a drink of his water while he listened.

"She told me not to talk to her. At all," Scott replied sadly.

"So she's not giving you the-" Stiles began to ask with his mouth full.

"She's not giving me the necklace!" Scott snapped, almost making Stiles choke on his food from surprise.

"Did you find anything else out?" Stiles asked, swallowing the food already in his mouth so he could stuff more in.

"Just that I know nothing about girls, and that they're totally psychotic," Scott scoffed, glaring at Zach as he chuckled.

"It's funny, because it's true," he defended himself, eating some of his food.

"Okay then. Came up with a plan B, just in case anything like this happened," Stiles said, taking a drink of water to help himself down his food easier.

"And what's that?" Scott asked.

"Just steal the stupid thing," Stiles replied, his mouth still full of food.

"Can't we try talking to Harris before we try stealing?" Zach suggested, waving to someone nearby.

"My dad put him on a twenty-four hour protective detail, the necklace is all we got," Stiles told him, rolling his eyes as Zach greeted someone as they walked past.

"Guys, guess who's watching us?" Scott gestured with his eyes to Jackson nearby, who was sitting at a table with Lydia and Allison for lunch, smirking at Scott.

"Just ignore him, he's being a douche," Zach told him, eating more of his food to pass the time. He looked up from his food and noticed Scott's discomfort, Stiles noticing it at the same time.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked, clicking his fingers in Scott's face to get his attention.

"Jackson's talking to me, he knows I can hear him," Scott told him, trying not to look at Jackson, just as Stiles did.

"Don't look at him. Just pretend we're talking normally," Zach warned him, going back to his eating.

"Well we have to say something," Scott agreed, looking between the two.

"I can't think of anything my mind's a complete blank," Stiles exclaimed, waving his hands in the air.

"Big surprise," Zach chuckled, receiving a glare from Stiles.

"Your mind's a complete blank? You can't think of anything to say?" Scott questioned angrily.

"Not when I'm under this kind of pressure," Stiles snapped, noticing Zach when he began chuckling.

"That's what she said," he sniggered, looking up at his two angry friends.

"Shut up," they said in unison, glancing over at where Jackson was supposed to be sitting.

"Where'd he go?" Stiles asked, looking around the cafeteria. Zach turned around and saw that Jackson had left the table, more than likely vanishing among all the people in the room.

"Yes," Scott suddenly said, confusing Zach and Stiles. Scott began to grip down tightly on his bottle, something seeming to anger him.

"Do you think Jackson's talking to him?" Zach asked quietly, watching his friend worriedly.

"That's an obvious one." As time passed, Scott got angrier and angrier, gripping his bottle tightly as he took a drink, Jackson really getting to him.

"Scott, you can't let him do this to you okay? Don't let him have this power over you," Zach said, trying to get Scott's attention as he gripped his tray of food. More time passed and before long it was too much for Scott to handle as he snapped his tray, making a loud noise that attracted the eyes of everyone in the room, all of them looking at Scott strangely.

"I swear to god if he touches Allison, I'll kill him." After lunch, Stiles and Zach had gone about their day like nothing had happened, leaving Scott to go and do some snooping while they went to school. According to what Scott told them, Jackson had plans to use Allison against him, but in what way, they weren't sure. As soon as school was out, Danny pulled Zach out of the school quickly to his car, the pair driving away to go and try on suits, ready for winter formal.

"I'm sure you're just being paranoid, Jackson's dating Lydia, he wouldn't go after another girl," Danny told him from the other side of the curtain, waiting for Zach to come out in his suit.

"He's your best friend, you should know how he is," Zach said, pulling the jacket of his suit over his shirt.

"Okay, I'll admit, his eyes my drift away to other girls every so often, but him and Lydia have been together for a while now, he wouldn't just dump her and go after Allison," Danny tried again, sounding like he didn't believe his own words.

"Didn't you hear? He dumped her at school today, over text," Zach said, trying to figure out which tie he wanted to wear.

"Okay then, I guess you have something to be worried about," Danny chuckled, stepping back when Zach pulled the curtain aside, holding two tie choices.

"This isn't a laughing matter," Zach snapped, shaking his head at Danny. He looked up at him and noticed Danny looking at him strangely, confusing him a tiny bit. "What?"

"You're just really good looking in a tux," Danny commented, smiling at Zach.

"And when I'm out of it by the end of the night, I'm sure I'll still be good looking," Zach told him, walking over to the mirrors to examine himself.

"Already planning that far ahead are we?" Danny teased, walking up behind Zach to hug him.

"Keep thinking it and it might happen," Zach laughed, turning around to face Danny, a serious look on his face as he raised the two ties. "Red or black?"

"Definitely the red," Danny said, taking the tie out of his hands to tie it around his neck.

"It's just, she's my cousin, and Scott's my best friend. He still likes her and Jackson is just an idiot, I don't want her getting hurt," Zach said, turning around to look in the mirror when Danny had finished.

"If it bothers you so much, maybe I could talk to Jackson, see where his heads at," Danny offered, leaning his head on Zach's shoulder.

"I don't know how much help that will be, but thanks," Zach smiled, pulling away to go change out of his suit. While he was changing, he heard Danny's phone start ringing so he moved closer to the curtain, listening to the conversation.

"I'm a little busy right now," he heard Danny say, Zach noticing him glancing over at his stall through a crack in the curtain, while he continued to change. "Can't you just wait until we're at school?... But this is really… I just want… Fine, I'll be there soon."

"Something wrong?" Zach asked, coming out of the change room with his suit in tow, walking over to the counter to pay for it with Danny not far behind, his own suit in hand.

"Yeah, Stiles just called me. Since we're lab partners for chemistry and stuff, he needs me to come over and help with the work," Danny replied, a hint of annoyance in his tone of voice.

"That's cool, I'll just come with you," Zach smiled, turning around and taking Danny's suit off of him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, reluctantly letting go of his suit.

"Paying for this. I wouldn't be a good date if I didn't," Zach laughed, turning around to hand his card over to the desk clerk.

"You're certainly the gentleman aren't you?" Danny asked, grinning at Zach.

"You have no idea," Zach laughed, linking arms with Danny as they exited the store, the pair off to visit Stiles.

* * *

**I thought I would add in that last little bit just to show how cute they are :3**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and have enjoyed the story so far, it is slowly coming to a close so I can prepare for Season 2 ^_^**

**I'll try to make longer chapters and stuff in my next story, see if I can add more detail or not, we shall see what happens :)**

**Farewell for now guys :D**


	28. Chapter 28 - A Little Research

Soon after leaving the tux rental place, Danny and Zach pulled into Stiles' driveway and went up to the door, knocking and waiting for Stiles to come down and bring them up. A few minutes later, the door swung open to reveal Stiles, a happy face quickly becoming a confused one when he saw Zach.

"I thought it was just you?" Stiles asked, looking at Zach in confusion.

"Told you I was busy," Danny groaned, pushing past Stiles to get into the house with Zach not far behind.

"Why are you with him?" Stiles asked Zach as they followed behind Danny as they walked over to Stiles' room

"If you must know, we were doing things for the upcoming winter formal. Given that we're each other's date. The thing you still don't have yet," Zach joked, walking alongside Stiles as Danny entered a nearby room.

"Whatever," Stiles said rolling his eyes, leading the way into the room. Upon entering the room, he was instantly drawn to the figure sitting in the corner of the room, who instantly looked angry when he saw Zach enter.

"Why in the hell is he here?" Zach whispered to Stiles, glancing at Derek.

"He's a fugitive on the run, he doesn't really have many places to go," Stiles replied, walking over to sit at his computer.

"Can we get this done, we were in the middle of something when you called," Danny said, smiling at Zach nearby as he slung his bag over his shoulder, ready to pull his notes out of his bag.

"That's not actually the reason I called you to come here. I need you to trace a text," Stiles admitted, silently apologising to Zach.

"You want me to do what?" Danny asked in disbelief, not believing what he was hearing.

"Trace a text," Stiles repeated.

"I came here to do lab work, that's what lab partners do. We were picking out tuxes," Danny growled slightly, glaring at Stiles.

"And we can do our work, once you trace the text," Stiles insisted.

"And what makes you think he knows how to do that?" Zach questioned, walking over to stand beside Danny.

"I looked at his arrest report, so…" Stiles trailed off, instantly regretting saying anything.

"You were arrested?" Zach questioned, turning to Danny for confirmation.

"I was thirteen, they dropped the charges, it wasn't a big deal," Danny told him, avoiding his gaze.

"No it's okay, I have a thing for bad boys," Zach admitted, flopping down on Stiles' bed.

"Can you just-" Stiles began to say before Danny cut him off.

"No, if you're going to interrupt my day to do this, then we're going to do some work," Danny said, pulling a seat up next to Stiles' desk. While he was waiting for Stiles to pull up the work, Danny glanced over at Derek sitting nearby, who was currently reading something. "Who's that?"

"That's Stiles' cousin…" Zach trailed off, trying to think of a name.

"Miguel," Stiles finished, getting a strange look from Derek. Zach watched the pair closely as Stiles looked through his computer files, a drink sitting nearby as he did. "Hey Zach. Could you come over here for a second?"

"What is it?" Zach asked, walking over to them to see what he wanted, only to have Stiles spill his drink on his shirt.

"Oh shit, sorry man, it was an accident," Stiles apologised, looking like he was trying to hide a smile.

"Try to be more careful next time," Zach groaned, looking down at the giant stain on his shirt.

"I have some spare shirts in my drawer, if you want a clean one," Stiles offered, turning back to his computer.

"Whatever," Zach said, glaring at Stiles he walked over to his chest of drawers and slipped his shirt off, throwing it on the floor to rummage through Stiles' shirts.

"So anyway, I mean, we both know you have the skills to trace that text so…" Stiles trailed off, still trying to get Danny to do what he wanted.

"Stiles." Stiles and Danny turned around to look at Zach who was glaring at the former, his bare chest holding their attention as his six-pack stared them right in the face, as he held up a shirt. "This. Doesn't fit."

"Then try one of the others on, there's plenty in there," Stiles said, turning back to look at Danny, who couldn't help but glance at Zach every so often as he went back to searching for a shirt.

"I hate you so much," Zach muttered under his breath, pulling out an ugly blue and brown striped shirt to try it on.

"Hey, that one looks pretty good right?" Stiles asked, both he and Danny watching as Zach turned around to show off the shirt. "What do you think Danny?"

"What?" Danny asked, quickly looking away.

"What do you think of the shirt?" Stiles asked again, pointing over at Zach, who was just about ready to strangle Stiles, knowing what he was trying to do.

"It's not really his colour," Danny admitted, smiling apologetically at Zach as he slipped the shirt off, winking at Danny as he did.

"You swing for a different team, but you still know how to play ball, don't you Danny boy?" Stiles said, turning away from Zach to hide a slight blush that both he and Danny now had.

"You're a horrible person," Danny said, glancing over at Zach's muscled back.

"I know, it keeps me awake at night. Anyway, about that text…" Stiles tried again.

"Stiles!" Stiles and Danny turned back to look at a once again shirtless Zach, looking angrier than before, his chest rising slowly. "None of these fit."

"I'll need the ISP, the phone number and the exact time of text," Danny said, turning Stiles' computer to face him.

"I hate you," Zach growled, glaring at Stiles.

"I know," Stiles smirked, his gaze laying on Zach for a little too long before he turned away, watching Danny work. Soon, Zach had found himself a shirt of Stiles' that actually fit him and he walked back over to Danny and Stiles, with Derek not far behind, watching the former type away at the computer.

"There." A few minutes had passed before Danny finally finished, quickly scanning the screen before he continued to speak. "The text was sent from a computer, right here."

"Registered to that account name?" Derek questioned, leaning in to look at the computer.

"No, no, no, that can't be right," Stiles said, shaking his head in disbelief. Zach looked at the screen closely to look at who the computer that sent the text belonged to, surprised at the name he found.

"Melissa McCall?" Zach asked in disbelief, noticing Stiles jump out of his seat to put a jacket on.

"Come on you two, we need to go," Stiles said, addressing Zach and Derek as the latter pulled on his leather jacket.

"What do you mean we?" Zach questioned, hoping he wasn't saying what he thought he was saying.

"You, me, and Derek. All going to go find out who sent that email. Which means, all three of us need to go to the hospital," Stiles replied, picking up his keys and walking to the door.

"Woah, woah, woah, no. You already pulled us away from what we were doing, and-" Zach began to argue before Danny laid a hand on his shoulder, cutting him off.

"It's fine, you go with them. I have to get home anyway," Danny told him, picking his bag up.

"Are you sure?" Zach asked, still unsure he should be ruining their day.

"I'm positive. Go do whatever it is you have to do. You can pick your tux up later," Danny smiled, kissing Zach on the cheek before walking out, stopping at the doorframe before he left. "By the way, nice abs."

* * *

**Thought I would do a bit of substitution to suit Danny's current needs... :P**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I couldn't stop laughing at the thought of it ^_^**

**Farewell for now guys :D**


	29. Chapter 29 - The Big Reveal

"Did you get the picture?" Not long after leaving the house and driving away to the hospital, Stiles, Derek and Zach were all sitting in Stiles' jeep, waiting for information from Scott about the necklace. The three of them looked at the picture and nodded, putting Scott back onto speaker so they could all talk to him.

"Yeah we did, and it looks just like the drawing… Ow, godammit!" Stiles exclaimed as Derek pulled the phone towards him.

"If there's something on the back of it, there's gotta be something. An inscription, an opening, something," Derek said into the receiver, leaving Stiles whimpering in pain the entire time.

"No, the thing's flat and it doesn't open. There's nothing in it, on it, around it, nothing. And where are you Stiles? You're supposed to be here, you're first line," Scott said, cutting short when another voice could be heard.

"Where the hell is Blinski?" they heard Coach ask.

"You know you can't play if you're not here to start?" Scott asked when it sounded like Coach had left.

"I know. Look, if you see my dad, can you tell him… tell him I'll be there, I'll just be a little late," Stiles suggested.

"Okay fine, see you later," Scott said, hanging up.

"You're not going to make it to that game you realise?" Zach pointed out, leaning back in his seat. "And you didn't tell him about Melissa either."

"Not until we find out the truth," Stiles said, looking out to the hospital nearby.

"Oh yeah, and one more thing…" Zach trailed off, punching Stiles in the arm.

"What the hell was that for?" Stiles groaned, rubbing his sore arm.

"You know what that was for," Zach snapped, undoing his seatbelt and getting out of the car, walking up to the hospital, with Stiles not far behind.

"Was it really that bad that Danny saw you without a shirt?" Stiles questioned, following behind Zach as they walked into the hospital.

"Maybe I was saving that card for a later date, you never know," Zach told him, motioning for him to lead the way.

"So you do like this guy?" Stiles questioned, sounding less than happy as he led the way down the hall.

"Well, he's a lot nicer then my last boyfriend, so that's definitely an admirable trait. Why, are you jealous?" Zach teased, following his friend around the corner.

"In your dreams," Stiles scoffed, turning away to hide the slight tinge of red that came to his cheeks as they walked up to a nurses station. "This is her station."

"Then where is she?" Zach asked, looking around, noticing a drawn curtain, something about it giving him chills. Stiles picked up his phone and called Derek, not even noticing Zach walk over to the nearby room.

"I can't find her," Stiles said into the receiver, finally noticing Zach walking away, but deciding to ignore it. Zach walked up and found an empty bed and wheelchair, a chart on the end of the bed reading 'Peter Hale' on the top.

"Peter Hale… Any relation to Derek?" Zach questioned, turning to face Stiles.

"Your Uncle's gone as well." Zach turned away and found a man standing nearby, instantly making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

"You must be Zach," he greeted, smiling at him.

"Zach, we have to go, now," Stiles whispered, backing away.

"And you must be Stiles, how nice to see you both here," the man said, moving away from the shadows to reveal his half burnt face.

"You're Peter Hale I take it?" Zach questioned, standing his ground.

"Smart boy. Brave too. I like that. I wonder if it runs in the family," Peter said, taking a few more steps forward towards Zach.

"So you know I'm an Argent then?" Zach questioned, refusing to take a step away from the imposing man.

"Indeed I do Zachary, and I must say, I'm quite impressed how little fear you're showing, considering how scared you were back at the school," Peter smirked, sudden realisation coming to Zach.

"You're the Alpha," Zach stated, looking into Peter's eyes as they flashed red.

"And you figured it out without your friend over there telling you, you are definitely a rare specimen indeed," Peter said, glancing at Stiles who had backed away down the hall.

"Zach, we need to leave, we need to go," Stiles pleaded, watching his friend in fear.

"What're doing here?" Zach turned around to see one of the nurses standing in front of Stiles, blocking his escape. "Visiting hours are over."

"You're the… and he's the… and both of you are… We're going to die," Stiles said, looking between the nurse and Peter.

"Maybe not yet, but soon," Peter smirked, grabbing Zach by the throat and slamming him against the wall.

"Put him down." Zach turned his head as far as he could to see Derek step into the hall, knocking out the nurse as he did.

"That's not nice. She was my nurse," Peter deadpanned, staring at his nephew.

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people. Get out of the way," Derek said, looking at Stiles.

"But Zach…" Stiles trailed off, noticing Derek's eyes go blue. He ducked down and moved into the nearby room, getting out of the crossfire, while keeping a close eye on Zach.

"You think I killed her on purpose?" Peter questioned, dropping Zach to the ground as he slowly walked towards Derek. Not bothering to answer him, Derek let out a growl and leapt at Peter, using the nearby wall for extra force, only have Peter grab him and throw him into the wall. Zach quickly scooted away on the ground to get away from the fighting, moving alongside Stiles to hide near the reception desk nearby.

"This is so messed up," Stiles panted, resting his head against the low wall.

"You don't say," Zach coughed, trying to catch his breath after being strangled.

"My mind. My personality. Were literally burned out of me. I've been driven by pure instinct." Zach peeked around the corner to watch Peter drag a helpless Derek down the hall, dropping him once he reached his nurse.

"What in the hell are we going to do?" Stiles whispered, getting a quick look himself.

"Hold him off," Zach replied, pulling his gun from his leg holster.

"Where in the hell did you get that?" Stiles asked in surprise, gawking at the gun.

"I'm an Argent, what did you expect?" Zach smirked, loading his gun.

"You want forgiveness?" Zach heard Derek say, quickly looking around to see him get up and punch Peter right in the jaw, only to have Peter grab him by his jacket and head butt him.

"I want understanding," Peter corrected him, kicking Derek in the stomach, sending him flying down the hall. "Do you have any idea what it was like for me all these years? Slowly healing cell by cell, even more slowly coming back to concioiusness?"

"We have to do something," Stiles said, looking around the other side of the reception desk to look at a very weak Derek.

"Why do you think I pulled my gun out?" Zach bit, glancing around to watch Peter walking towards Derek, like a predator stalking its prey.

"Yes, becoming an Alpha, taking that from Laura pushed me over a plateau in the healing process. I can't help that," Peter said, finally reaching Derek. Derek jumped up and tried taking a few swings at his uncle, who easily dodged the severely weakened wolf, grabbing both his arms, cracks being heard as he did. "I tried to tell you what was happening. I tried to warn you."

"Shit," Zach cursed, watching Derek sail through the air to go through a glass window, hitting the ground hard.

"Where are you going?" Stiles asked, watching Zach get up into a crouch to move away.

"I may hate the guy, but I'm not letting this psycho kill someone else," Zach replied quietly, moving around the corner to watch Peter walking towards Derek slowly. He waited until Peter disappeared around the corner before following, hoping that Stiles wasn't following behind him as he turned the corner to follow behind the two wolves. It didn't take long until Peter managed to corner Derek, the pair ending up in the X-Ray room as Zach pushed his back against the wall next to the door, waiting for his chance.

"I was going to wait for dramatic flair. But…" Peter trailed off, suddenly going silent. Zach peeked around the door and watched Peter closely, becoming shocked as one second his burn scar was there, and the next, it was gone, his face clear of any wounds. "When you look this good, why wait?"

"Couldn't agree more," Zach exclaimed, standing up and firing at Peter, hitting him in the back multiple times, sending him staggering into the table.

"Get out of here you idiot," Derek warned, pushing himself up against the wall to get back up.

"Not until I get you out of here," Zach told him, keeping his gun trained on Peter as he slowly walked over to Derek, helping him up off of the ground.

"You're a persistent little pest, I'll give you that," Peter growled, turning to face Zach, his eyes glowing red.

"Take another step and I will shoot you in the head this time," Zach warned, standing in front of Derek defensively.

"You're no match for him, you have to get out of here," Derek said again, using the wall for support.

"No Derek, let the boy stay. He could be of use to me," Peter sneered, running forward at lightening pace to knock Zach's gun away, using his other hand to grip him by the throat once more.

"Zach!" Stiles shouted, running into the room to help his friend, only to be knocked to the ground by Peter's free hand, knocking him out as he hit the wall hard.

"You know Zach, now that I'm standing here with my hand at your throat you've got me thinking that maybe you could be more useful than I initially thought," Peter said, smiling up at Zach.

"How so?" Zach sputtered, trying to pry Peter's fingers off.

"You see, your family is a very big enemy of mine. For years, they've been hunting my kind, trying to make sure we go extinct. For all I know, one of your family set the fire that killed most of my family. But that's beside the point of what I'm trying to say," Peter said, going off on a tangent.

"Then get to the point," Zach snapped, spitting in Peter's face.

"I wonder how happy your family would be if they learn that you're friends with a werewolf. How happy they would be to know that you're happily protecting a wanted criminal, who also happens to be a werewolf that they are hunting," Peter said, wiping away the spit on his face with his free hand.

"Bite me," Zach growled, feeling himself losing concioiusness.

"You see Zach, that is exactly what I plan to do. What's worse than an Argent that is friends with a werewolf? An Argent that is a werewolf. It will mess them up so much, they'll go berserk, they won't know what to do with themselves. In their confusion, I would force both you and Scott to help me finish the job, killing all hunters for miles around, thus, assuring werewolf dominance. I love it when I think of plans on the spot," Peter smirked, shocking Zach.

"No, you can't do that," Zach gasped, weakly trying to wiggle out of Peter's grip.

"You'll just make them angrier Peter, turning this kid into one of us won't make a difference," Derek said, falling to the ground on his knees, spitting blood onto the ground. Smiling at his nephew, Peter threw Zach against the wall, the teen hitting it head first, falling to the floor with a loud thud.

"I'll have another person in my pack, if anything else. A strong one at that. Derek, you have to give me a chance to explain. After all, we're family," Peter smirked. Zach glanced over at the unconscious form of Stiles, a small bit of blood trickling from his head from where he hit the wall. Having had enough, Zach pulled himself to his feet, groaning as he stood up straight.

"Why don't you go screw yourself. This Argent isn't becoming one of you," Zach spat, wobbling a little on his feet.

"Well, not yet at least. I'll give you a little time to prepare yourself. In the meantime…" Peter trailed off, walking up to the weak Zach and kicking him square in the stomach. Peter picked him up by the shirt and slammed his head against the wall, causing him to black out, and the last thing he saw being Stiles' unconscious form lying peacefully next to him.

* * *

**Peter always was a conniving little bugger wasn't he? Wanting to change Zach into a werewolf, how absurd :P**

**Maybe I already have plans for him myself... Back off Peter, don't ruin my plans! **

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please don't forget to review guys, I always like to know your current thoughts and predictions of my story ^_^ **

**Farewell for now guys :D**


	30. Chapter 30 - Co-Captain

"Danny?" Zach slowly started to regain conciousness after what seemed like days, slowly regaining his senses, the person speaking sounding like they were miles away.

"Hello? Anyone there?" The voice sounded a bit closer now, and a lot more recognisable. It was Scott. But if that was Scott, then where was he? The last thing Zach remembered was being in the hospital with Stiles, Derek and Peter, that is, until Peter knocked him out, which more than likely meant that they were at the school somewhere. Great.

"Thank god, where the hell have you been? Do you have any idea what's been going on?" Zach was thrown to the ground with a loud thud, groaning as he hit the ground.

"I really don't get lacrosse," he heard Peter say nearby, sounding like he was right next to him.

"Zach!" he heard Scott shout, loud foot falls beginning to echo through the room.

"When I was in high school, we played basketball. There's a real sport," Peter said, footsteps being heard right in front of Zach as he probably stood in front of him. "Still, I read somewhere that lacrosse comes from Native American tribes and they played it as a result of conflict. I have a little conflict of my own to resolve Scott. And I need your help to do it."

"I'm not helping you kill people," Scott deadpanned, his form blurry as Zach tried opening his eyes.

"Well, I don't want to kill all of them. Just the responsible ones. And that doesn't have to include…" Peter trailed off, sounding like he had forgotten a name.

"Allison." And there was Derek, of course he was in on this. Zach should've shot him when he had the chance.

"You're on his side?" Scott questioned, becoming less blurry as Zach looked up at him from the ground. "Are you forgetting the part where he killed your sister?"

"It was a mistake," Derek replied, sounding as emotionless as usual. "It happens."

"Scott. I think you're getting the wrong impression. We really just want to help you reach your full potential," Peter explained, his form becoming more discernable to Zach.

"Bullshit," Zach muttered, dragging himself over to the lockers to try and drag himself up to his feet.

"Zach, how nice of you to be awake for our little conversation," Peter smiled, placing his foot on his back to push him back to the ground.

"Stop! I'm not going to let my friends die just so then you can have your way," Scott exclaimed, watching as Peter took his boot off of Zach's back.

"Sometimes the people closest to you, can be the ones holding you back the most," Peter said, kicking Zach in the side so he was lying down in front of him on his back.

"You son of bitch," Zach coughed, holding his ribs in pain.

"He's holding me back from being a psychotic nutjob? My friends are holding me back from becoming like you?" Scott questioned, leaning down to check on Zach.

"I'm okay with doing that," Zach chuckled weakly, letting Scott help him to a sitting position.

"Maybe you could try and see things from my perspective," Peter suggested, his nails extending out into claws. Before Scott could stop him, Peter stuck his claws into his neck and slowly pulled them out, leaving Scott to fall to the floor while he walked away, smirking at Zach as he left, with Derek not far behind. All Zach could do was watch helplessly as Scott convulsed around on the floor, the puncture wounds on his neck affecting him greatly. After a few minutes of quiet screaming, his eyes shot open, the pain from before seeming to vanish in an instant.

"You okay?" Zach asked, pulling himself to his feet, to stumble over to Scott.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I should be asking you if you're okay," Scott replied, standing up to catch Zach before he fell over, throwing one of his arms around his shoulder to help him over to the benches.

"I think I'm just really sore. I think he cracked a few ribs, maybe just bruised them, I don't know," Zach told him, sitting down on the bench, groaning as he made contact.

"Do I need to get you to the hospital?" Scott asked, kneeling down in front of him.

"My family would ask too many questions if I did go. I'll be fine, just need to have some rest and recuperation," Zach reassured him, just as the nearby door flew open.

"We have a huge problem!" Stiles exclaimed, stopping in his tracks when he saw Zach and Scott, more surprised at seeing the former over the latter.

"Trust me, we know," Scott said, standing up and walking over to his locker, pulling out his clothes to get dressed.

"Are you okay? Last thing I remembered was getting thrown against the wall and before I knew what was happening, Peter and Derek had vanished, taking you with them," Stiles said worriedly, checking Zach's wounds.

"I'm just a bit beat up, I'll be fine, don't worry," Zach assured him with a smile, wincing a little when Stiles poked one of his bruises.

"Sorry," Stiles apologised, sitting down on the bench, just as Zach's phone started ringing in his pocket.

"It's Kate," he said, standing up to answer his phone, stepping away from his friends.

"Zach? Where are you? We didn't see you at the lacrosse game and thought you had skipped or something," Kate said, sounding slightly worried. '

"I appreciate the concern. I'm at school with Scott and Stiles. I was visiting a friend and lost track of the time," Zach lied, glancing at Scott and Stiles as the two watched him closely.

"Well, stay right where you are, Chris is going to come get you. Don't stay alone with the beta," Kate whispered, just loud enough for him to hear but not for Scott's werewolf ears to hear.

"While you're on the phone, maybe you can settle something," he heard Chris say, hearing Kate groan in the background.

"Do we have to do this right now Chris?" Kate questioned irritably.

"He is a part of this family, he deserves to have a say," Chris retorted.

"What is this about exactly?" Zach asked, becoming slightly impatient.

"Kate thinks Allison should begin to learn certain skills to protect herself," Chris replied as Kate groaned again.

"I just think these extra skills are something you could be teaching your daughter," Kate argued.

"I just don't think she's ready for that yet," Chris admitted angrily.

"More like you'll never let her learn," Kate retorted.

"What do you think?" Chris asked, ignoring his sister's words.

"As much as I understand where you're coming from Kate, Uncle Chris is right. It just isn't the right time to expose her to all of this, to werewolves, to the Alpha. I'm not sure if she could handle what it is we do," Zach told them, glancing at Scott who was nodding his head in approval.

"Now I know what it feels like to be ganged up on," Kate muttered.

"I'll be there soon Zach, hang tight. Just need to put some things away and I'll be there," Chris said, hanging up the phone.

"So what do we do now? We know who the Alpha is, Derek is with him, and Peter is more than likely targeting Zach. What's the plan?" Stiles asked when Zach walked back over to join them.

"There really isn't all that much we can do at this point in time. All we can do is go about our usual lives like nothing is happening, don't fall into Peter's games, don't let him get into our heads, mess up our lives," Zach told him, holding his ribs as they throbbed in pain slightly.

"Says the guy with cuts, bruises and bruised ribs," Stiles retorted, sounding more worried than annoyed.

"I'm fine, don't worry Stiles. We have the winter formal coming up soon, and I think that is what we should all be looking forward to. If we make that as our primary goal to reach, we can worry about everything else from there. Deal?" Zach asked, looking between his two friends.

"Deal," Scott agreed, standing up from the bench. Both boys looked over at Stiles who seemed reluctant to agree with their decided upon plan until he sighed, nodding his head in agreement.

"Deal."

* * *

**Peter was such a douche in the first season, urgh. Granted, he hasn't really stopped, but at least he's more lovable now :P**

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and are psyched for more. Don't forget to leave me some reviews guys ^_^**

**Farewell for now :D**


	31. Chapter 31 - Explosive Meeting

"What are we doing out here exactly?" It was early the next morning after the events of the previous night, and Zach was joining both Lydia and Allison out in the woods for some unknown reason.

"Well, we were supposed to be going shopping for the formal, but yet here we are, going for a hike through the woods. Needless to say, this wasn't what I was expecting," Lydia panted, having a bit of trouble breathing from having never really doing much fitness in her life.

"Before I forget, I wanted to ask if you're okay with something. Jackson asked me to the winter formal," Allison announced happily, a slight glare appearing when she looked back at Lydia.

"You can't be serious," Zach said, angry that his suspicions about Jackson were right.

"We're just going as friends, but I just wanted to make sure Lydia here was okay with it first," Allison said, smirking at Lydia.

"Sure, as long as it's just friends," Lydia said, looking at her friend suspiciously

"It's not like I'm going to take him into the coach's office during lacrosse practice to make out with him or anything,' Allison laughed sarcastically, quickening her pace.

"Yeah, about that," Lydia said, running to catch up with her, leaving Zach to lag behind. Of course he had to tell Allison, she was his cousin after all. Besides, it's not like he had much choice at the time.

_"I know something is up, so until you tell me, I'm not leaving you alone," Allison insisted, sitting down on Kate's bed opposite Zach._

_"There's nothing to tell okay? I've just been having a rough couple of days, isn't that enough for you?" Zach questioned, hoping she would keep pressing him for answers. _

_"Ever since you got back from Stiles' place, you've been acting all weird and stuff, well, compared to your normal weird at least. Don't you trust me?" Zach looked up from the ground to meet Allison's gaze, her eyes practically begging him to tell her. _

_"It's not one of those things that I can just tell you, it's more complicated than that. I don't want to tread on anyone's toes," Zach insisted, feeling the words of what was going on rising up to his mouth. _

_"Don't worry, whatever it is, I promise I'll be fine with it," Allison reassured him with a soft smile. He looked up at her one last time before sighing and taking a deep breath before letting everything tumble out of his mouth. _

_"The other day before lacrosse practice Lydia made out with Scott," Zach said quickly, not meeting her gaze._

_"Would you like to repeat that?" Allison asked, sounding strangely. _

_"Lydia made out with-" Zach began to say again before Allison jumped up from the bed, her head looking just about ready to explode._

_"How could she do that to me? I thought we were supposed to be friends? Friends don't make out with their friend's ex-boyfriends that they still like!" Allison shouted, kicking the nearby chest of drawers._

_"I thought you didn't like him anymore?" Zach questioned with a sly smile, which quickly vanished when he saw Allison's angry face. _

_"That is not the point here. You know what, I'm going to be civil about this, I'm not going to have an outburst at her, and I'm not going to shout at her. I'll just pay her back in full," Allison smirked, walking over to the door to leave. _

_"I'm afraid to ask."_

_"You'll just have to wait and see."_

Everything just seemed to be tumbling down in a heap at the moment. Allison was annoyed at Lydia, Jackson was black mailing Scott, Peter thinks it would be a good idea to turn Zach just for the hell of annoying the shit out of his family and to top it all off, winter formal wasn't far off. Could this day get any worse?

"What does that do?" Zach looked up from the dry leaves on the ground to find that Lydia and Allison had stopped, the latter pulling her bow and arrow out of her bag to add an attachment to the arrow itself.

"We're about to find out," Allison replied, picking up her bow to nook the arrow in it.

"Allison, maybe we shouldn't," Zach said, knowing he had seen that type of arrowhead before.

"It'll be fine, it's not like it's going to explode," Allison scoffed, pulling the arrow back to her cheek. With a deep breath she loosed the arrow at a nearby tree and, upon contact, it exploded in a bright flash, blinding the three teen's slightly.

"Not going to explode aye?" Zach said, raising his eyebrow at her.

"It's not like I knew that was going to happen," Allison told him nonchalantly, never taking her eye off of the tree

"What was it?" Lydia asked, looking between the two Argents in fear and confusion.

"I don't know," Allison replied, leaning her bow on the ground. The three of them stood there in silence, just staring at the tree, waiting for the last of the sparks to vanish before anyone said anything.

"Well, that was fun. Any more lethal weapons you want to try out?" Lydia asked sarcastically looking into Allison's bag, just as a crunch of leaves could be heard nearby.

"Did you hear that?" Zach asked, taking a few steps forward to hear the sound better. There was another crunch and the two girls reacted, obviously hearing the noise.

"Hold this," Allison said, handing her bow over to Lydia before starting to walk away.

"And where do you think you're going?" Zach questioned, watching her walk away.

"I want to go find out what is making that noise," she called over her shoulder, making her way through the forest. "Don't worry, it's probably nothing."

"That's what they all say," Zach muttered, leaning against a tree.

"What if the something out there is dangerous?" Lydia asked worriedly, still holding the bow in her hands.

"Shoot it," Allison replied, slowly disappearing from view. Lydia looked down at the bow, then up at Zach, and then back at the bow, walking over to hand it to him.

"And what makes you think I know how to use this?" he asked, pushing it away.

"You're a strong and smart guy, figure it out," she snapped, handing the bow over.

"Or you could just put it back in the bag," he suggested, moving over to Allison's bag to store it.

"But what if something attacks us?" she questioned fearfully, her eyes darting around the area.

"There's nothing out here that is ever going to hurt us. Besides, even if there was, I have my ways of protecting you," he smirked, glancing down at his gun strapped leg.

"Should we go find her?" Lydia asked after a minute or so of silence.

"She hasn't been gone that long," Zach told her with a chuckle, closing his eyes to enjoy the breeze blowing through the trees.

"She's been gone long enough," Lydia huffed, sounding a little scared.

"Fine then, why don't you stay here and I'll go find her," he suggested, pushing off of the tree to take off into the woods after Allison.

"But what about-" Lydia began to say, stopping mid-sentence when Zach kept walking. He trailed through the forest trying to find any sign of Allison, hoping she hadn't strayed too far in her travels. After stepping past yet another tree, he heard the crunch of leaves nearby, which meant that she couldn't be far away. He stepped out into a clearing and spotted her, going to try and get her attention before she turned around with her stun gun in hand, firing it at him.

"Shit," Zach muttered, falling down to the ground as a very high voltage run through his body.

"Zach!" Allison exclaimed, running over to him, leaving the gun on.

"Finger, take it off the trigger," Zach said through gritted teeth, jittering from the electricity.

"Oh god, oh god, I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry,' she apologised, leaning down next to me.

"No, it's okay, it was my fault, I should've said something sooner," he reassured her, his fingers twitching a little.

"Are you okay?" she asked, checking him over.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I've had more volts through me when Kate used me for target practice once," Zach joked, pushing himself up to his elbows. More leaves crunched nearby and Zach pushed Allison out of the way, pulling his own stun gun out to fire it, only to find the new person was Scott.

"Crap," he quietly cursed, falling to the ground in the same manner that Zach just had.

"We're on a roll today," Zach chuckled, having a little trouble getting to his feet as Allison ran over to check on Scott.

"Are you okay?" she asked, looking down at him worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry," Scott reassured her with a pained expression.

"Sorry about that, my quick reflexes got the better of you it seems," Zach chuckled, getting hit by Allison as he spoke.

"What are you even doing out here? Were you following us?" Allison questioned, turning her attention back to Scott.

"No, not at all. Your dad told me that you run this trail sometimes, and I was hoping to catch you alone," Scott told her, glancing at Zach as he said the last word, pushing himself onto his elbows.

"By following her?" Zach questioned, keeping a straight face.

"Well… yeah, I guess," Scott admitted, glaring up at him.

"What for?" Allison asked, drawing his attention.

"I found this at school," he replied, pulling Allison's necklace out of his pocket to present to her.

"Oh thank god, I thought I had lost that," Allison breathed a sigh of relief, taking the necklace out of his hands to examine in her own. "I was starting to think it was stolen."

"No, just lost, definitely not stolen by anyone," Scott said quick, making Allison laugh.

"Well thank you for finding it, and for bringing it," Allison told him with a smile, pushing some hair out of her face.

"You don't think I'm a crazy stalker now do you?" Scott asked, laughing sheepishly.

"That's one way you could put it I suppose," Zach said thoughtfully, smirking at the pair.

"Of course I don't. I just think you're weird. Like him," Allison told Scott, sticking her thumb out to point at Zach.

"I'm standing right here," Zach grumbled, becoming a little annoyed when the other two started laughing at hm. After going silent for a few seconds, Allison pulled Scott into a hug, like it had been years since they had been in each other's arms. Zach turned away respectfully and let them have their moment, noticing something off in the distance as he did. Leaving the two alone, he started to walk away, noticing that whatever it was he could see was moving towards him as well. He slowly stepped forward towards the figure, trying to look as closely as he could to see who it was that was approaching him. When he finally was able to make out something, he was shocked when he saw the man's eyes from the distance he was, seeing a pair of blood red eyes. Peter?

"Come on, let's get going." Zach spun around to watch Allison walk past him, leaving Scott behind to get up to his feet on his own. Waving to Scott, Zach ran to catch up to Allison, looking back over to where he thought he had seen Peter, only to find that there was no one there anymore. Was he even there?

* * *

**Somebody has themselves a stalker it seems... :P**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and are looking forward to more. Don't forget to leave some reviews guys, you've seemed to be slacking off a little lately, so anything would be nice ^_^**

**Farewell for now :D**


	32. Chapter 32 - Dinner Date with the Devil

"You sure you want to do this?" Zach asked, driving Kate's car down the road, with Allison in the next seat.

"I've stopped talking to him for long enough. After seeing him today, I just know it's time," she told him, staring out the window. Ever since Zach had dropped Lydia home and gone back home with Allison, all she could talk about was her meeting with Scott. It didn't take her long to decide that she needed to see him again, that she needed to talk to him, that it was time for them to be friends again.

"We are going so you guys can have a friendly conversation about talking again right? You're not planning on getting back with him yet are you?" Zach questioned, making the turn into Scott's street.

"Definitely not. I just want to be his friend again. If we were to get back together, if that ever happens, then it's going to be a while before we have that level of trust again," she reassured him, taking a sharp intake of breath when Scott's house came into view. Zach drove up to the house and parked in the driveway, turning off the car to look over at his cousin.

"Ready?" he asked, undoing his seatbelt.

"Ready." The pair stepped out of the car and slowly walked up to the front door, Zach deciding to knock on the door when Allison didn't. They stood there for a few seconds while they waited for the door to be answered, Melissa soon coming to the door to greet them.

"Hi Zach. And Allison, I haven't seen you in a while," Melissa smiled, letting the two into the house.

"It's good to see you again Mrs McCall. Do you mind if we go up to see Scott?" Allison asked, looking in the direction of his room.

"Of course, go right ahead," she smiled disappearing into the kitchen to leave the teens to their own devices.

"Let's get moving," Zach said, leading the way to Scott's room. They were soon standing in front of his door, knocking on the hardwood to get his attention.

"Not now mom," Scott called from the other side of his door, making Zach knock again. "I said not now."

"Hey there," Zach said when Scott opened his door in surprise.

"Sorry, your mum let us in. Can we talk?" Allison asked, waiting to be invited into the room.

"Of course, come in," he said, stepping aside to let Allison into the room while stopping Zach to whisper to him. "What's this about?"

"Beats me," Zach whispered back, walking over to the nearby desk chair to sit down. The three sat in silence for a couple of minutes, both Scott and Allison sitting on his bed, neither of them sure how to pick up the conversation.

"Do you want me to say something first?" Scott asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"No, it's fine," Allison replied, avoiding eye contact.

"Do you want me to leave you alone for a few minutes?" he asked as Zach rolled his eyes nearby at their exchange.

"Why would I want that?" Allison questioned in confusion.

"I don't know. It's just that I'm… you came in here, said you wanted to talk, and then you've been sitting here for like ten minutes and haven't said anything yet. It's kind of starting to freak me out," Scott admitted with a smile as Allison started laughing.

"Sorry, it's a little hard to start," Allison told him, effectively ending the conversation again.

"Okay Allison, just get out what you need to say, I'm getting tired just sitting here watching you guys," Zach groaned, leaning back in his chair.

"Okay, okay, I'll get to the point. This is going to sound really weird and ridiculous, but I guess… I don't want you to laugh at me," Allison began, addressing the last part to both Scott and Zach.

"I would never laugh at you," Scott assured her with a straight face.

"I on the other hand," Zach chuckled, standing up and walking away to escape Allison's death glare

"So what is it?" Scott asked, gaining her attention again when Zach stepped out of the room.

"It's about my family," she replied, getting Zach's attention.

"What?" Zach muttered to himself, leaning against the wall to listen to the conversation.

"A little while ago, I caught them in a lie. It was only a small one. When my aunt and Zach first arrived, she had car trouble, and my dad said it was a flat tire, but then Kate said she needed a jumpstart," Allison told Scott, surprising Zach that his aunt and uncle had crossed their wires so badly.

"Maybe it was just a little bit of miscommunication?" Scott suggested, reliving Zach a little for his suggestion.

"Yeah, that's what I thought to. And then I found glass on her car like her window had been smashed," Allison told him.

"Shit," Zach cursed under his breath, covering his mouth, hoping they didn't hear him.

"I've been overhearing some really weird conversations lately, and I think some of it has to do with Derek," Allison explained while Zach groaned nearby, wondering how much she knew about him.

"Are you sure?" Scott asked the question that was in Zach's mind, as Melissa started walking up the hall, looking quite pretty.

"Hey Zach, is Scott in there?" Melissa asked, reaching for the door handle.

"Yes he is, but-" he began to reply before she opened the door.

"Hey Scott, I'm coming home late tonight," she said, stopping in the doorway. Zach stuck his head around the corner to look at Scott and Allison who had both stood up to face Melissa.

"Wow…" Scott whispered, looking his mum up and down while Zach stepped into the room.

"What? What is it? Is it my hair? Make-Up?" Melissa asked her son worriedly.

"I think he's trying to say that you look very beautiful tonight Melissa," Zach spoke for the speechless Scott.

"You look amazing," Allison agree with a smile.

"Amazing. Why do you look amazing?" Scott asked, his own smile disappearing a little.

"I'm sure she always looks this nice," Zach told him, receiving a lit slap on the arm from Melissa.

"You flatter me Zach. And to answer your question Scott, amazingly enough, I'm having dinner for once with a member of the male gender, who's over the age of sixteen," she told Scott happily.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Zach asked, elbowing her in the ribs playfully.

"He's a medical rep who came into the hospital today. We just kind of started talking and the next thing I knew, I was saying yes to dinner. I'm also really hating myself for skipping going to the gym last week," Melissa admitted sheepishly.

"What medical rep?" Scott asked, becoming a little suspicious just as the doorbell rang.

"That medical rep. And I am not ready, I'm not done, so could you please get the door for me and just talk to him, keep him distracted," Melissa pleaded, walking out of the room to finish getting ready.

"How about I go greet the guy and see if he's worthy of your mother?" Zach offered, stepping out of the room to leave Allison and Scott to keep talking. Zach went down the hall and took each step at a time, hearing Melissa's date start knocking at the door. He ran up to the door and reached for the handle, stopping midway when he suddenly got a very bad feeling, like whoever was out there wasn't good news. Cautiously, he reached out to the handle again and grasped it firmly, turning the handle and opening it, finding someone he was really hoping wasn't on the other side.

"Hey there Zach, long time no see," Peter greeted with a smile.

"Zach, close the door," Scott called from behind him, probably having heard Peter's voice from his room. Zach went to close the door in Peter's face, only to have him place his hand on the door, opening it again.

"Really boys? Slam the door in my face? Take a second to think that through," Peter smirked, switching his gaze between the two.

"I'll tell her," Scott threatened, stepping up to stand in front of Zach defensively.

"That he used to be catatonic with burns all over his face? Like that will work," Zach said, glaring at Peter.

"Smart boy, you took the words right out of my mouth," Peter smiled sincerely, moving his attention back to Scott.

"If you hurt her, if you even touch her-" Scott began to say.

"Scott, if I may interrupt your little listing of the top five most impotent sounding threats for a moment, try to remember that I've been in a coma. For six years. Don't you think I'd like to have dinner with a beautiful woman?" Peter questioned, seeming genuinely hurt.

"Just give me half a second, sorry," Melissa called from behind them, disappearing into a nearby room.

"Or maybe, you think that I've come up with an idea. Like how it might be easier to convince you to be a part of the pack, if your mother is too," Peter told him, leaving Scott speechless.

"Like we would give you the chance to." Peter slowly stepped into the house, making the two boys back away as he strode towards them menacingly glaring at both of them.

"I think you boys need to understand how much more powerful we are together. You Scott, me and Derek. And Zach if the time arises," Peter told them, glancing at Zach while keeping his attention on Scott.

"Which it never will," Zach growled, sticking his hand into his pocket to hold his stun gun.

"Did you know? That some of the most successful military operations during the Second World War were the German new boat attacks. Do you know what they're called? Wolf packs," Peter explained, surprising Zach with his knowledge. "Did you know that? Or are you failing history as well Scott?"

"I know the German's lost the war," Scott snarled, never breaking eye contact with him.

"I think you'll find that most historians would argue that that was a failure of leadership. And trust me, we don't have that problem here," Peter said, smiling when he saw Melissa approaching.

"I'm ready. Sorry again," Melissa apologised, walking up to stand beside Scott. Peter offered her his arm and escorted her out of the house and down to his car, winking to the boys as they walked away.

"Mom, wait," Scott exclaimed, running to the threshold of the house.

"What is it sweetheart?" Melissa asked, pulling away from Peter to look at her son.

"Have a nice night," he said quickly, putting on a fake smile as he watched Melissa get into Peter's car and drive away.

"Great. Now what?"

* * *

**Peter, you son of bitch!**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter somewhat. Please try and review guys, I've been losing my motivation to write anything recently, and I know you guys can help me to keep going with some reviews ^_^ Wow, I'm really begging here...**

**Farewell for now :D**


	33. Chapter 33 - Into the Woods

"If you just wait here, I promise I'll be right back. I just have to um… well… I wouldn't be doing this if it weren't incredibly important." Not long after Melissa had left with Peter, Scott had frantically called Stiles to give him a ride, so that the both of them could go to save Melissa.

"It's fine," Allison assured him quietly, obviously disappointed.

"No, it's not. I want to talk to you, I really do. There's actually nothing I want to do more right now. Can you please stay? Please? I'll be right back," he promised her.

"Go, we'll be fine," she reassured him, smiling sadly as he ran out of the room, passing Zach as he went.

"Are you sure I can't go with you?" Zach asked, stopping Scott in his tracks.

"Yes I'm sure. With Peter after you and Allison defenceless, I need you to stay here. Don't worry, we'll keep you updated," Scott told him, continuing to run down the hall to go downstairs. Zach stepped back into Scott's room to sit down with Allison, ready to wait for Scott's return.

"Do you know where he's going?" she asked, turning to face her cousin.

"Some errand he needs to run with Stiles or something, I'm sure. He wasn't nice enough to give me any details," Zach lied, avoiding her eyes, knowing she could tell when he was.

"He just left so abruptly, I guess I just want to know what was so important that he needed to leave," she said, staring out the window.

"Trust me Allison, you guys having a talk is the most important thing for him right now. I guess whatever it is he's doing is a necessity," Zach defended Scott, not wanting her to think badly of him.

"I hope so. I hate to admit it, but I really miss him," she admitted with a small smile.

"I'm glad. You guys go well together," he said, wrapping and arm around her shoulder just as his phone started ringing.

"Get it, it's not like I'm going anywhere," Allison laughed, letting Zach stand up and walk away, answering the phone that read Kate on the screen.

"What's up?" he asked, stepping out of the room.

"We're going after Derek Hale," Kate replied, taking him by surprise.

"You can't be serious. Do we even know where he is?" Zach questioned, quietening down a little so Allison couldn't hear him speaking.

"I know where he lives, and you are going to come with me, and we are going to get him. Where are you? I'll pick you up on my way there," Kate said, her tone of voice sounding like she wouldn't be taking no for an answer.

"But I don't want to leave Allison alone at the moment," Zach told her, glancing into the room to see Allison standing by the window, looking outside.

"I'm sure she'll be fine by herself doing whatever she is doing. Now come pick me up, I'm at the school," Kate said, hanging up. Sighing, Zach slipped his phone back into his pocket, stepping back into the room to give Allison an apologetic look.

"You're leaving as well aren't you?" Allison asked, turning away from the window to face him.

"It's Kate, she needs my help," Zach replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine to wait until Scott gets back. You get going," she smiled, hugging Zach before he walked out of the room. Zach made his way down the stairs and out of the house, hopping into Kate's car. He started up the engine and pulled out of the drive, making his way down the street towards the school. It didn't take him long to reach it before he was pulling away once more, Kate sitting in the seat beside him as they sped away.

"So, why exactly are we going after Derek?" Zach asked, taking a turn a little too sharply as went down a new street.

"You definitely get your driving from me," she chuckled, staring straight as she screwed a mod onto one of her crossbow arrows, adding it to a couple in her arsenal.

"Don't change the subject," he snapped, taking the next turn a little lighter.

"Fine, fine. I saw him leaving the school with that Jackson kid. They're probably going off to some secret rendezvous or something. So, I'm taking this opportunity while I can to have a little fun with him," she smirked, holding onto her seat as Zach accidentally took another sharp turn.

"Is it really necessary though? From the way you talk about him, you sound a little obsessed with the guy, if I'm being perfectly honest," Zach admitted, glancing away from the road.

"Let's just say he and I have history. And now, I can't help but return the favour. He escaped me once, I won't let it happen again," she told him, placing her crossbow and arrows in the backseat so she could start loading a gun.

"How many weapons do you need anyway?" Zach questioned, wondering why she needed both a crossbow and a gun.

"Because while I use the crossbow, you'll be using this gun with my special wolfs bane bullets. Turn up here," she said, pointing to a nearby road which led up to the woods.

"You're trusting me with some of those? Aren't they a pain to make though?" Zach asked, pulling into the nearby woods to follow a small path.

"Yeah they are, but I know you, you won't miss. After all, it's me that trained you," she told him, finishing loading his gun, putting it up on the backseat next to hers.

"So are we really going in there with just those guns? Or do you have some other things up your sleeve?" Zach questioned, stopping the car when there were too many trees to allow him to continue.

"I have a couple of things stored in the boot," she admitted, opening her door to getting while Zach followed suit. The pair walked to the back and opened it up to find a pair of AK-47s ready for them to use.

"You are the best aunt a kid could ask for," he grinned, picking them up while Kate opened up the back door to take out her crossbow and his gun, exchanging the gun for one of the guns he was holding.

"Let's go hunting," she smirked, turning on her heel to walk into the dark woods. Zach followed closely behind Kate as they walked through the forest, the latter seeming to know where she was going, like she had been roaming around the area before. They both tread as carefully as they could through the dry leaves, being careful to not alert Derek, given that he could probably hear them from a mile away. As much as he could understand his aunt holding a grudge for the guy, Zach still didn't understand why she wanted to go after him, alone with her nephew at that. Yeah, he had been trained for many years by her and his grandfather, but that didn't account for much when going against your first real werewolf, and Derek Hale at that. Now that he thought about it, if Derek did end up being in his house in the middle of the woods, Zach imagined he wouldn't be very happy to learn that one of Scott's friends are about to attack him. On the plus side, Scott didn't seem to like Derek all that much, so maybe he wouldn't hate Zach so much if Derek ended up dead. Although, in this case, Derek would end up being the one killing us, not us killing him. This was a really bad idea.

"Maybe we shouldn't be doing this," Zach said, stopping in his tracks, reluctant to keep going.

"Come on, we're not that much further. I'm sure between the two of us, we'll be fine," Kate reassured him, grabbing him by the wrist so they could continue walking.

"But this is a werewolf Kate, and skilled one, from what you and Uncle Chris have been telling me. Are you sure just the two of us will be enough?" he asked, pulling his arm out of her grip forcefully.

"Come on Zach, we've been through this. Your grandfather and I did a great job of raising you right. We gave you all the knowledge you need to get through life, we gave you the training you need to be a hunter, and you could end up being one of the best I've seen. From what I've seen, you have the potential to even go past me in skill, even your Uncle agrees with me. If you want to surpass me, if you want to be able to be a great werewolf hunter, you have to take the leapt and go for it. Otherwise, you'll always be stuck at a standstill," she told him, pulling a ring off of her finger to hand over to me.

"What's this?" Zach questioned, examining the ring closely. On the bulky part of the platinum ring seemed to be some sort of insignia in the shape of a wolf's head, a small ruby imbedded into the ring where the eye would be.

"The family ring, it goes hand in hand with the family necklace. Your grandfather gave it to me on my eighteenth birthday. But I think you should have it now. You're ready," she smiled, engulfing Zach in a very motherly hug.

"Would it be weird if I said you're scaring me with how compassionate you're being right now?" Zach asked playfully, pulling away from Kate only to have her hit him across the arm.

"I'm allowed to treat you like my own child once in a while. I may only be your Aunt, but I'm still your legal guardian," she smiled, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, really. This ring means a lot," he said, returning her smile.

"Good. Now, let's get moving, who knows how much longer he'll be at the house." The pair continued on through the woods and, before long, they arrived at a very decrepit house. At least one of the house looked like it had been on fire, that part of the house still seeming somewhat intact, compared to the other house, which wasn't even there. Whatever was left of the house was charred beyond repair, thick vines growing up the walls, giving the place a bit of a creepy vibe.

"Ready?" Kate asked, pulling out her crossbow and arrows with their mods.

"Ready as I'll ever be," he replied, pulling his gun out, ready to use.

"Let's get to it," she said, firing off her first arrow through the window. Within second, the inside of the house was lit up, which meant it was Zach's turn. He began to fire his gun at the house, just firing aimlessly, hoping that there was something on the other side of the wall for him to hit. Kate let off a few more arrows into the house, shouts and screams being heard from the inside as every new gun shot and arrow hit the house. Soon, Kate ran out of arrows with the mods and threw it to the ground, pulling out her own gun to fire at the house. It wasn't long after Kate joined the gunfire that the door swung open to reveal a very angry Derek, fully wolfed out, as he let out a loud roar.

"Shit," Zach silently cursed as he started firing his gun at Derek, who dodged every bullet as he ran full pelt at us.

"Here!" Kate shouted, throwing a small stick to Zach, just as Derek jumped at her. She rolled to the side and threw her gun to the ground, deciding to switch back to her arrows, firing one off as she picked it up. Zach looked down at the stick Kate threw to him and extended it out to its full range, pressing the button on the side to start of the electricity. Kate was thrown into a nearby as Derek swiped at her, knocking the crossbow right out of her hands. Since he was momentarily preoccupied with Kate because of his rage, Zach slowly strode over to Derek, stun stick in hand, as he moved over to him, soon standing right behind him as he went to attack Kate again.

"Hey Derek, I have a question," Zach said, getting Derek's attention. He turned around to face Zach but was sent to the ground as Zach stuck the stun stick into Derek's abdomen, convulsing on the ground from the shock. "Did that hurt?"

"You son of a bitch. I knew I shouldn't've trusted you," Derek panted, barely loud enough for Zach to hear, but not for Kate to.

"Shut up," Zach spat, kicking Derek in the ribs, pushing him onto his back.

"Good job Zach, you did better than I expected," Kate praise, getting to her feet to stand beside him.

"Well, you had him distracted, so I guess it was a joint effort," he smirked, feeling good after jabbing Derek, while hating himself for how much he was enjoying Derek's pain.

"Once more should knock him out, then we can have ourselves some fun," Kate sneered, giving her own kick to Derek's side, making him groan in pain as he tried to escape. Nodding his head, Zach stepped forward and jabbed the stun stick into Derek's side, holding it in place for a few seconds until Derek went unconscious, his cries of pain going silent.

"Now what?" Zach asked, switching off his weapon to hand back to Kate.

"You keep that, I have another one at home. We are going to drag him inside. I want to have myself some fun with him," Kate smirked, grabbing one of his arms to start dragging him to the house while Zach clipped his new weapon to his belt, grabbing his other arm. Together, the pair dragged him into the house and towards a door further into the house, which led down into an underground tunnel. Before long, they reached a large metal door which Kate slid open and continued to drag Derek inside. On the other side of the large metal door, was a very large metal fence like thing with chains attached, making the place look like a torture chamber. The electrical device hooked up to the metal wire didn't help to dissuade that thought in Zach's mind as they hefted Derek up, attaching the chains to his lifeless arms. For extra measure, Kate decided it would be a good idea to strip his shirt off, whether it was so she could cause him more pain or so she could have some eye candy, Zach was not sure, but he must say, he didn't mind in the slightest.

"So, now what do we do?" Zach asked, sitting in a nearby seat, noticing blood stains on the sides as he sat down.

"We wait," she replied, pulling her phone out to text someone.

"Who you messaging?" Zach questioned, watching his Aunt closely.

"Allison."

* * *

"What is this place?" Allison asked, following Zach and Kate down the long underground tunnel below the Hale house.

"Let's start with the basics. You know how every family has its secrets?" Kate asked, stopping in front of the metal door.

"Yeah?" Allison seemed a little confused, staring at the metal door next to Kate as Zach clarified for her.

"Ours are a little different," Zach said, turning to Kate as she slid open the metal door. Zach and Kate strode into the room with Allison not far behind them, walking reluctantly through the room, examining it as she went. Zach stepped over to a nearby light switch while Kate stood nearby, a sneer on her face as she glanced over to the far wall. Allison continued to walk slowly into the room, noticing something in Kate's line of vision, like the shape of a person. Her eyes started to widen in surprise when she realised there was a live human attached to the metal grate and, after Kate nodded to him, Zach switched on the light, revealing Derek. He roared as the light came on, rattling his chains violently as he glared daggers at Zach and Kate, looking just about ready to rip both of their heads off if he broke free.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Kate asked, smiling up at Derek as he continued to snarl. Allison looked from Kate to Zach with scared eyes, not liking what she was seeing in front of her one bit.

* * *

**That's right, Zach is a bit of a bad ass, but I'm sure you all already knew that :P**

**Two episodes left guys, get pumped ^_^**

**Please, please, please review guys, I haven't really had many for a while and I'm feeling a little disappointed :/ I'll keep updating regardless, but its a nice feeling whenever you guys tell me your thoughts.**

**Farewell for now guys :D**


	34. Chapter 34 - Formality

"Would you mind slowly down a little?" Zach asked, holding onto his seat as Allison drove her car down the road way above the speed limit. They had just left Kate's little torture chamber after she and Zach showed her Derek, confirming the existence of werewolves to her. Obviously, she wasn't handling it very well.

_Kate flipped a switch to send high volts of electricity through some wires, shocking a weakened Derek as he screamed out in pain, the shock too much for him to handle. _

_"What are you doing, is that going to kill him?" Allison questioned, stepping to stand in front of Derek while Kate just chuckled at her question. _

_"Don't worry, there isn't enough there to kill him. Just enough to give him a whole lot of hurt," Zach reassured her, stepping up to stand beside her as the light flashed on and off, the shocks zapping Derek continuously playing around with the bulb. _

"I always thought she was my kind and funny Aunt who I could joke around with and make jokes. Now, I don't even know what to think of her anymore," Allison said, ignoring Zach as she turned the corner sharply, sending Zach's head flying into the window.

_"What is he?" Allison asked, turning to her Aunt for an answer. _

_"Shape shifter, lycan, werewolf. To me, it's just another dumb animal," Kate laughed, turning the voltage up a little, making Derek scream once more. _

"I understand you're upset, but could you please try and slow down?" he repeated, rubbing his sore head as she continued to speed down the road.

_"Come here. See these right here. What are these Zach?" Kate asked, opening Derek's jaw to point to the sharp teeth in his mouth. _

_"They're canines. Also known as his fangs. Used for the tearing and rending of flesh, from what you've always told me," Zach replied, glancing at Allison every so often to make sure she was okay._

_"Not something you find on those cute little eating herbivores now is it," Kate chuckled evilly, closing Derek's mouth. _

_"This is a joke to you?" Allison questioned, staring up at Derek in disbelief._

_"Sweetheart, there are werewolves running around in the world, everything's a joke to me. How else do you think I stay sane?" Kate replied, winking at her as she walked back over to the switch. _

"And then there's you. I always thought the same thing. You're my annoying younger cousin that likes to make jokes and I enjoy being around. Next thing I know you know about werewolves and you never even told me? And you helped to capture him I assume? I mean, it's just so much to take in," she continued, tightening her grasp on the steering wheel as she drove.

_"So, it was him at the high school? That killed all of those people?" Allison questioned, pulling her gaze away from Derek to look at Kate. _

_"There's actually three of them. There's another one that's around our age we think, which is a beta like Derek here, and then there's the Alpha," Zach explained, leading her away from Derek while Kate walked over to switch off the light, putting Derek back into darkness._

_"The Alpha's the pack leader. Bigger, stronger, nastier. Those are the real ugly ones," Kate continued, standing on Allison's other side. _

_"_I'm still the same guy I always was Allison, believe me. I wanted to tell you, but I was sworn to secrecy. We didn't want you getting hurt by getting pulled into this world," he defended himself, leaning his head back against the seat, noticing red and blue lights in the review mirror.

_Kate slid the metal door closed, leaving Derek alone in her torture chamber while she waited outside with Allison and Zach, still having more to say._

_"When were you guys going to tell me?" Allison questioned, leaning against the nearby wall. _

_"Well, your father still hasn't decided if you're going to be told," Kate replied, locking the door. _

_"Why?" Allison questioned, stepping away to face her Aunt and cousin. _

_"Let's just say if you react badly when you find out, it's not good," Zach told her, following Kate down the hall._

_"What do you mean not good?" Allison asked, following behind them. _

_"They don't think you can handle it, they look at you and they see this frightened little girl whose gonna run crying in the corner when she finds out the truth," Kate replied, glancing back at Allison. _

_"So as we said, not a good," Zach clarified, stopping in the tunnel when he saw that Kate had stopped in her own tracks. _

_"Allison, you said you wanted to feel more powerful right? Now's your chance," Kate said, smiling at her._

"Well I'm in it now, so you had better start talking," Allison snapped not noticing anything but the road ahead.

_ "What am I supposed do now?" she questioned, still having trouble understanding all of what was going on. _

_"Just go to school, do your homework, go to the formal on Friday night. Be a normal teenage girl who doesn't know anything. Trust us to get everything ready for the next part," Kate told her, continuing to walk through the tunnel. _

_"What's the next part?" Allison asked, following alongside Zach. _

_"You're going to help us catch the second beta," Kate replied, surprising both Allison and Zach. _

"Might want to stop for the cops first," Zach suggested, turning around in his seat to look the back of the car at the police car blaring its sirens to get them to pull over. Groaning, Allison pulled the car over and stopped it, waiting for the police to stop as well.

_"You can't be serious," Zach said, quickening his pace to walk next to Kate. _

_"I'm deadly serious. With both of you and me working together to get him, we can't fail," Kate said, ascending the stairs at the end of the tunnel. _

_"But what about-" Zach began to say before Kate stopped in her tracks, turning around to face him and Allison. _

_"She's helping and that's final, end of discussion. Now, Allison, would you mind giving Zach a lift home? I have some things I need to do."_

"Allison? Zach?" Turned out that the policeman to pull them over was none other than Sheriff Stilinski, looking a little worried when he saw Allison. "You alright?"

"Yeah… Sorry I was going so fast, I didn't realise…I…I…" she trailed off, her previous annoyance become sadness, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Um… okay, well. Listen, you weren't going that fast, it was only 75 in a 25 construction zone," the Sheriff said sincerely, glancing over at Zach in the next seat over.

"I'm not crying to get out of a ticket, I don't want you to think I'm like this-" Allison began to sob.

"No, it's okay, it's perfectly okay," the Sheriff reassured her, looking to Zach for help.

"Allison, let's just go," Zach pleaded, resting his hand on her, only to have her pull away.

"No! I want you to write me a ticket, I need you to write me a ticket okay?" Allison begged, ignoring Zach's comfort.

"Okay? I don't really see how that is going to make you feel better…" he trailed off, definitely looking very uncomfortable trying to deal with this.

"This is so humiliating, I swear I'm not like this," she continued to sob, trying her best to compose herself.

"I understand," the Sheriff reassured her.

"This isn't me, this isn't me, this is not. Me!" she snapped, hitting the steering wheel repeatedly.

"Allison, calm down okay? Let's just get home okay?" Zach said, trying to help calm her down.

"It's okay, I'm fine now, I'm good," Allison reassured both the boys.

"Do you still want me to write you a ticket?"

* * *

**Two more episodes for chapters guys, get pumped, this story is almost finished :D**

**Still slightly disappointed I haven't got many reviews, but that one guest, love you bro :3**

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and are looking forward to the next chapter. Hint hint, Peter and Zach interact a little.**

**Farewell for now guys :D**


	35. Chapter 35 - A Little Bit of Torture

"Just calm down Scott, I'm sure it's there somewhere," Zach reassured Scott, speaking into his phone to Scott through Stiles' phone, which was currently on speaker.

"Why don't you just get a new phone?" he heard Stiles ask.

"I can't afford a new one. And I can't do this alone. We have to find Derek," he heard Scott exclaim, his voice muffled a little. Zach stopped at his words, moving away from the Hale house a little, hoping that Derek's werewolf hearing wasn't picking up their conversation.

"A: You're not alone, you have Zach and I to help. And B: Didn't you say Derek walked into gunfire, he sounds pretty dead," Stiles pointed out as Zach silently thanked him for saying that.

"The Argents plan to use him to get the Alpha, they're not going to kill him," Scott retorted. "Do you know what's going on Zach?"

"The joy of being my age, I get kept in the dark about this kind of thing," Zach lied, hating himself for lying to his friends.

"With that in mind, why don't you just let these guys do whatever they're planning? You know, they use Derek to get Peter, problem solved," Stiles offered.

"No, not if Peter is going after Allison to find Derek," Scott snapped.

"Allison is going to be fine Scott. She has me and a family of hunters living under the same roof as her, Peter wouldn't dare to go after her," Zach reassured him, hearing the front door of the house slide open behind him.

"You almost done?" Kate asked, sticking her head out of the door.

"Nearly, I'll be down soon," he assured her with a fake smile. Nodding her head, she disappeared and closed the door, Zach waiting a minute or so before continuing the conversation.

"You know you probably lost your phone last night, when Derek was trying to kill you. Right after he was trying to kill Jackson," Stiles pointed out.

"Derek tried to kill Jackson?" Zach questioned, not remembering seeing Jackson when they had attacked the house the previous night.

"No, he wasn't Derek wasn't going to kill anyone. And I'm not letting him die," he heard Scott say calmly.

"Could you at least think about letting him die?" Stiles asked in annoyance.

"Seriously Stiles?" Zach groaned, glancing back to the house, knowing Kate would be growing impatient.

"I don't like the guy, its allowed," Stiles defended himself.

"Whatever you say. Listen, I have to go do some stuff, so I'll see you guys later. Especially you Stiles, I expect to see you at Macy's tomorrow," Zach chuckled.

"Looking forward to it," Stiles said, hanging up the phone. Taking a deep breath, he slipped his phone into his pocket and stepped up to the house, opening the door to enter, closing it behind him as he did. He made his way down into the underground tunnel and walked past one of the hunters, a bald man with a scary face, cracking his knuckles while smiling evilly at Zach.

"Don't know why you're smiling. You're butt ugly," Zach deadpanned, opening the metal door, smirking at the man as he closed it behind him.

"About time, looks like we're ready to begin," Kate announced with a flourish of her arms, chuckling at her display as she walked over to a set of tools.

"So, has he told you who the Alpha is yet?" Zach questioned, walking over to Derek to stand in front of him, the imposing man breathing heavily with his eyes closed.

"Not yet, which is strange, given that the guy killed his sister. Which means that either he's not telling us because he wants to kill the Alpha himself, or…" Kate trailed off, waiting for Zach to finish her sentence.

"…or for some reason he's protecting them," Zach finished, wondering in his mind why Derek would be protecting Peter.

"Exactly." Kate walked right up to Derek, his driver's license in hand as she got up close, grabbing his face to compare it to the picture on the card. "Such a sour face."

"Bet her always used to have people coming up to him to say, 'Smile Derek, why don't you smile more?'," Zach chuckled, making Kate laugh.

"I was thinking the exact same thing. Great minds think alike it seems," Kate smirked, turning back to face Derek. "Those kind of people, don't you just want to hit those people in the face?"

"I can think of a few," Derek growled, opening his eyes to shift his gaze between Kate and Zach.

"Promise?" Kate asked with a smirk. "Because if I thought you'd be that much fun, I'd let you go. Come on Zach, let's have a little look at his stuff."

"What do we have?" he asked, picking up some of Derek's belongings.

"Nothing, nothing, nothing, and more nothing. Don't you just hate this detective crap?" Kate laughed, rummaging through his things.

"Are you going to torture me now? Or are you just going to talk me to death?" Derek questioned weakly, barely holding himself upright.

"Oh sweetie, I don't want to torture you. I just want to catch up," Kate smiled, stepping away to turn in the opposite direction of where Derek was.

"You guys know each other?" Zach asked, confused as to why she had never mentioned it before.

"Oh yeah, we go way back. We had a lot of fun together back in the day," Kate smirked, turning around to face Derek once more.

"Like the time you burned my family alive?" With wide eyes, Zach turned to his Aunt in shock, not believing what he had just heard Derek say, he just couldn't believe it.

"It was you?" Zach questioned, not wanting to believe that his Aunt had caused that fire.

"Guilty as charged. And boy was it fun," Kate admitted, ignoring the shocked Zach to walk up to Derek. "Besides Derek, I was thinking more about the hot, crazy sex we had. But yeah, the fire was a whole lot of fun as well."

"I can't believe this," Zach gasped, leaning against a pillar for support.

"Stop complaining Zachary, you'll get over it. And you Derek, I just love how much you hate me. Remember how this felt?" Zach looked up from the ground to watch Kate lean down towards Derek's stomach, deciding to lick right up his abs to his chest.

"Seriously, that's just wrong," Zach gagged, walking away to leave the chamber.

"Send our friend in on your way out," Kate called after him happily. Zach slide open the door and nodded to the man before walking away down the hall, ready to make the trek home, while he thought on what he had just learnt. His Aunt Kate, the woman that raised him from a toddler, is responsible for the Hale fire, something that he knows goes against the hunter's code. He knows she wasn't very prone to following the rules all that much, but this was a big thing, what if there had been innocent people in that fire? There didn't have to necessarily be all werewolves in there, humans could've been caught in the fire. This is also means that, since it was Kate that started the fire all those years ago it means, in extension, it's her fault all of these people have been killed by Peter. It's her fault that Scott became a werewolf, it's her fault that Peter was after him, all of it was her fault. And yet, he still couldn't bring himself to lay all this blame on her, she was his Aunt after all, she was family. So what was he supposed to do now?

"Nice night for a walk isn't it?" Zach stopped in his tracks upon hearing the voice, turning around to look at the voice, looking like a deer in headlights to any onlookers.

"Peter," Zach whispered, feeling the side of his pocket to make sure he had his gun at the ready.

"Are you really so stupid that you would think of using one of those on me?" Peter sneered, stepping closer to Zach.

"Do you think I'm stupid enough to not put a couple of wolfs bane bullets in there?" Zach retorted, standing his ground.

"See, I knew you were one of the good ones, always so smart and brave. You see, this is why you would be a great addition to my pack," Peter pointed out thoughtfully, smiling to himself.

"Get it through your thick skull Peter. There is no way I am becoming one of you," Zach growled, turning around to walk away from him. Suddenly, he felt the back of his shirt get grabbed and he was pulled back and thrown into a tree, soon having Peter's hand pressed against his throat, squeezing the life out of him.

"If you haven't noticed already, you don't really have much of a choice, do you?" he chuckled, extending his claws out as his eyes turned red.

"I'm not scared of you," Zach snarled, clawing at Peter's hand to pry his fingers from his neck.

"I'm surprised, I really am. Every other person that I have been killing in the past couple of weeks have been screaming their heads off when I killed them. That idiot that I dumped in the flaming trash can, the bus driver, even my niece, they died as they screamed. Granted, they were probably screaming as they blood streamed out of their wounds or as they were burned alive, but who's to know," Peter shrugged, running one of his sharp claws along Zach's cheek, leaving a large cut in his cheek, the warm blood trickling off of Zach's face down to the forest floor.

"Come on Peter, you know you can do better than that," Zach mocked, smiling up at the Alpha, who only growl lowly at him.

"I wouldn't want to ruin your face right before your formal this weekend, now would I? No, I'll let you keep this handsome face of yours, so Danny boy won't be disappointed when you don't turn up. I think I'll wait until after, then I'll make my move. All it will take is. Just. One. Bite," Peter whispered the last part in Zach's ear, laughing as he dropped him to the ground.

"Can't wait to see you try," Zach muttered, getting to his feet, only to find that Peter had left. "I hate it when they do that."

* * *

**I'm just loving the interactions between Zach and Peter. Zach just doesn't show any fear, he's so brave, I love him :3**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I must say, I'm enjoying writing these chapters at the moment, although Peter is an asshole, he just gives the best performance in the show, he's amazing ^_^**

**Please keep on reviewing guys, you always know how to lift my spirits with all your kind words of how much you're liking my story, keep it up :)**

**Farewell for now :D**


	36. Chapter 36 - Shopping Spree

"What do you mean I can't go to the formal?" The next day had gone pretty fast for Zach. After arriving home the previous night after his little Peter encounter, which he still hadn't told anyone about, he had just collapsed in bed, dead to the world until he had to get up in the morning. When he had gone down to breakfast, Allison seemed reluctant to talk to me, let alone her mother and father, opting to not talk to Zach at all while they ate. School had gone by rather slowly, each class dragging on as much as the last, all the words of the teachers blurring together. The only thing that Stiles had even noticed during the day was how weird Stiles had been acting towards him, and that was completely different to how weird both he and Scott were being, this was different. His whole day had led him to where he was now, in a very loud locker room full of sweaty teenage boys moving in and out of the showers, as Scott argued with the Coach.

"McCall you're failing my class and two others. They told you to cut me from the team, but I told them I'd sooner cut off my last remaining testicle, then cut my best player," Coach told him, thinking it was a good substitute.

"So the compromise is that I can't go to the dance?" Scott questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah," Coach replied, crossing his arms.

"Then I quit the team," Scott decided, only to have Coach laugh at him.

"No you don't. And if you show up at the dance, and I see you there, I'm going to drag you out by your teeth," Coach warned him, turning away to walk into his office, closing the door behind him.

"Well, that went well didn't it?" Zach deadpanned, sitting down on a bench.

"Then there's only one more option," Stiles said, looking between the two boys.

"We are not asking Jackson to take Allison to the dance. I'd sooner stick hot pokers in my eyes," Zach groaned, glancing at Danny as he started walking towards them.

"We don't have much choice," Scott told him, not having noticed Danny yet.

"Don't have much choice about what?" Danny asked, kissing Zach on the cheek when he stood up to greet him, much to Stiles' distaste.

"Don't have much choice about Scott not being able to go to the dance tonight," Zach said, twisting the truth a little.

"That sucks. Well, I'll see you boys at Macy's later," Danny said, smiling at Zach as he walked away, letting the boys continue their conversation.

"He's going shopping with us?" Stiles questioned, watching Danny leave.

"Well yeah, like I've said before, he is my date to the formal, so it's only natural he should be a part of our formal shopping spree," Zach chuckled, his laugh growing louder when he saw Stiles' sour face.

"That doesn't mean he has to join us," Stiles pouted, succeeding in making Zach laugh more.

"Stop complaining, I got you a date with Lydia to the formal, you should be grateful," Zach told him, turning his attention back to an impatient Scott.

"Yeah, real dream come true," Stiles muttered to himself, turning to face Scott as well.

"Can we please ask Jackson? I know you don't like the guy, but he's our only other option. If it makes you feel any better, you'll be able to watch her the entire time you're at the dance with her," Scott pointed out, looking at his friend hopefully.

"Fine. Let's ask him," Zach relented, following behind Scott to go over to Jackson's locker. Scott moved ahead and slammed, Jackson's locker shut, gaining the boys attention as he jumped back in surprise.

"What in the hell do you guys want?" he questioned angrily, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"We want you to take Allison to the dance to night," Stiles replied, stepping in beside Scott.

"You want me to take her to the formal?" Jackson asked, looking between Zach and Scott for confirmation.

"Personally, I don't," Zach commented, leaning against the lockers next to Stiles.

"What he means to say is we need you to," Scott said, ignoring Zach's comment.

"Screw you. And you know what, screw both of you two as well. In fact, screw each other," Jackson snapped, leaving both Zach and Stiles in silence, both blushing a little, until Stiles snapped out of it.

"You know Scott saved your life right?" Stiles said, his cheeks to a light crimson.

"He left me for dead," Jackson corrected him.

"He got shot for you," Zach put in, getting annoyed at Jackson.

"Oh yeah, well why doesn't he show me the bullet wound?" Jackson retorted, smiling at Scott smugly.

"You know it healed," Scott growled, trying to stay calm.

"Convenient," Jackson scoffed, making to leave before Zach grabbed him by the shoulder, turning him back around.

"Look, I know you hate me, and I hate you just as much. All we're asking here is that you do it for Allison. She's in serious danger here, I'm talking every second of the day danger. She'll need an extra set of eyes to watch her at the dance, we can't be watching her the whole time," Zach pleaded.

"I thought you and your family were meant to be equipped to handle this kind of thing?" Jackson questioned, still not ready to give in.

"We can't have him finding out about Scott, that's the whole point of this, to keep them in the dark," Zach snapped angrily, getting quite impatient.

"Not my problem," Jackson said, making to leave again, only to have Scott slam his hand against the locker, blocking his path.

"You're her friend as well. You are. All that time you spent with her to get to me, you can't tell me you didn't get to know her, or like her. It's Allison. It's impossible not to like her. You can't tell me you don't care if she gets hurt," Scott told him, retracting his arm.

"And what if I get hurt?" Jackson questioned.

"Then it's worth it," Zach replied, feeling desperate.

"Not to me." Jackson pushed past the three boys and walked away, leaving one annoyed werewolf and one annoyed hunter in training behind.

"Well, that could've gone better," Stiles commented, looking at his two friends, noticing Scott's eyes glowing a golden colour.

"Don't bother Scott, I got this," Zach said, stepping past his friends to follow Jackson, leaving his friends to follow behind him.

"This is not going to end well," Stiles whispered to Scott, the pair standing by as Zach walked up to Jackson to tap him on the shoulder, getting his attention.

"I have one more thing to say," Zach said when Jackson turned around to face him.

"And what's that?" Jackson asked in annoyance. In response, Zach leaned back a little and spun his leg around in a round house kick, pushing his boot into Jackson's throat to push him up against the door, cutting off circulation. "If you don't go right now and ask Allison to the dance, I will snap your neck right now."

"So, what time should I pick you up for the dance tomorrow?" Zach smirked at Jackson as he panted, his face fearful as he glance at him nearby.

"I knew there was a good reason we're friends," Stiles laughed, patting his friend on the back.

"Just so you guys know, I'm still going," Scott said, getting Zach and Stiles' attention as Allison and Jackson walked away, discussing the formal.

"Is that really the best idea?" Zach asked him, smirking at Jackson when he looked over his shoulder at him.

"Do you even have a date?" Stiles agreed, staring after Jackson as well.

"Do you have a suit?" Zach asked, smiling at Stiles as they questioned their friend.

"Do you even have a ticket?" Stiles asked with a smirk.

"A ride maybe?" Zach questioned, high fiving Stiles as they laughed together.

"No, I don't have any of that," Scott told them, taking his eyes off of Jackson as he and Allison disappeared around a corner.

"So you plan to ride your bike to a dance you're not even allowed to go to without a date, a suit, or a way in, with werewolves and my family and other hunters out to kill you?" Zach questioned, shaking his head sceptically.

"Yes," Scott said happily. "You guys gonna help me?"

"Of course," Stiles and Zach said in unison, both throwing an arm around Scott's shoulder to lead him down the hall to their last classes for the day.

* * *

"You okay?" Lydia asked Allison as they stepped onto the escalator, ready to go on our little pre-formal shop, with Zach not far behind.

"I'm fine, it's nothing. I guess I just have a lot on my mind," Allison told her, gripping the hand rail tightly as they slowly moved up to the next level.

"Well you could smile at least. Ever hear the say, 'never frown, someone could be falling in love with your smile'?" Lydia questioned, her own smile never leaving her face. "Smile Allison, I'm buying you a dress."

"Have to admit, as far as apologies go, that's more than I expected," Allison admitted, winking at Zach, like the other night had never happened.

"Excellent," Lydia said happily, looking up ahead of them to the next level of the mall.

"But not as much as we're going to ask of you," Zach butted in, standing between the girls.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked in confusion, hoping to get an answer out of Allison.

"It means, you're going to cancel on whatever dumb, buffed up jock you said yes to, and you're going to go with someone a little different," Zach replied, smirking with Allison.

"Who?" Lydia asked, still a bit confused.

"That guy," Zach answered, pointing into Macy's nearby. Lydia following his finger into the store and was shocked to find Stiles on the other end, sniffing some perfumes, sneezing as he accidentally sprayed one in his face.

"Oh, don't frown Lydia, someone could be falling in love with your smile," Allison chuckled, walking away to go greet Stiles in the store.

"Why is this happening right now?" Lydia asked, slowly following behind Allison as Zach hooked her arm in his, laughing at the face she was making.

"Because you made out with my friend and Allison's not so boyfriend who she still likes, thus breaking poor Stiles' heart. I think you owe it to all of us to bring him along with you. And to sweeten the deal, I promise you and I will have at least one dance during the night," Zach smiled, leading Lydia over to the store where Stiles was looking over at them, smiling and waving.

"God damn you. Fine, fine. I'll make the sacrifice," she groaned, pulling away to walk up to Stiles, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt to pull him away to the dress racks.

"You sure told her." Zach turned around to be met by a beaming Danny, relief flooding over Zach when he saw who it was.

"Needed to put her in her place somehow," Zach laughed, letting Danny take a hold of his hand as the pair walked into the store, following behind as Lydia started to flick through the dress racks, throwing dresses at him as she went.

"So are you going to try all of these now? All of them?" Stiles asked, silently mouthing an SOS to Zach as he and Danny approached.

"We'll have to hope it's a twenty four hour Macy's," Zach chuckled, noticing Allison just flicking through dresses aimlessly.

"You go check on her, I wanted to look at some vests and maybe a new tie while I'm here," Danny said, pulling away to go away to the men's section, leaving Zach to walk up and check on Allison.

"You okay?" he asked, stepping beside her while she pulled a dress out to look at in the mirror.

"Yeah, I've calmed down since the other day. I'm sorry for snapping at you, it isn't your fault, none of this is," she apologised, putting the dress back to continue searching.

"No, it is my fault, I should've said something sooner. I was too focused on protecting you, that I guess I never thought that exposing you to it all might have helped," Zach admitted, flicking through the dresses himself, noticing one that looked quite nice.

"Well, now I know, so that's at least a plus," Allison smiled, pulling out another dress to look at in front of the mirror.

"How about this one?" Zach asked, showing her the dress he found. The hemline of the dress went down to her knees, leaving enough to the imagination, the shimmery silver material being used finishing it off nicely.

"I'm not sure, I don't know if it's really me," Allison said, looking back into the mirror at the dress she was holding.

"I agree with him, it works with you perfectly." Zach turned at the same time as Allison to find the source of the voice of the person who had just spoke, the former being shocked to find Peter standing in front of him. "It works with you skin tone."

"Because I'm pale?" Allison asked, looking back at the dress in Zach's hands.

"I'd say more fair. You can't call skin like yours pale, not skin that perfect," Peter gushed, making blush a little.

"Can we help you in some way?" Zach questioned, stepping up to stand between Peter and Allison.

"I just thought I would give my own unique perspective on your clothing choice. You seemed to be having a bit of trouble," Peter replied, his gaze never leaving Allison.

"Well, thank you for your insight, you can go now," Zach growled lowly, glaring up at the man.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry for disturbing you," Peter apologised, turning around to leave, walking over to another part of the store to search around.

"Who was that guy?" Allison asked, taking the dress in Zach's hands into her own.

"He's a very bad man. If you see him again, you stay away from him," Zach ordered, turning around to watch Allison walking away.

"I'm just going to go try this dress on, I won't be long," she called over her shoulder, stepping into one of the dressing rooms.

"And I'll go and find the others," Zach muttered, turning around to go find Danny, only to be met with Peter once more.

"I must say, she is very pretty up close," Peter smirked, chuckling a little when Zach jumped back in surprise.

"Don't you have anything better to do then to harass a group of teenagers?" Zach questioned, pushing past him to go find Danny.

"I didn't think I was harassing you, I'm so sorry about that. I was just trying to make your night as perfect as possible," Peter said in mock sadness, placing his hands over his heart as if he was having a nostalgic moment.

"You sure you're not going through a midlife crisis, and you're just trying to live through us vicariously?" Zach asked, smirking at Peter as he stepped into the men's section, only to have Peter step into his path once more.

"I wouldn't think that all, but I do like your thinking. Why don't we ask Danny what he thinks?" As if on cue, Danny rounded a corner and spotted Zach, walking up to him cautiously when he noticed Peter.

"Hey, I was just wondering which tie you think I should go with," Danny said, showing Zach two ties, his eyes never leaving Peter.

"I'd go with the ivory, it suits your skin tone," Peter smiled, turning to wink at Zach. "I'll leave you two to it then."

"Who was that?" Danny asked, trying on the ivory tie once Peter had walked away to leave the store.

"Someone I really don't like."

* * *

**More Zach and Peter moments, gotta love them :P**

**Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter, and are looking forward to more, its getting close to be done D:**

**I also got a whole lot of new ideas today, most of which are probably going to mess with your heads when I begin Season 2 and 3 :P**

**Please be sure to review and such, always good to hear from you guys ^_^**

**Farewell for now :D**

**PS. For those who were wondering what Zach looks like, he's kind of hard for me to describe. I have it in my head what he looks like, but the closest person I can think of he would look like would be Grant Gustin, so use him as an image in your heads if you need to :P**


	37. Chapter 37 - Sudden Realisation

"Why am I here exactly?" Zach asked, buttoning up his formal shirt. Not long after Peter had vanished from the store, he, Danny, Stiles, Allison and Lydia finished up their shopping and left, all leaving to get ready for the upcoming formal. He and Allison were soon home, helping each other to get ready in the room he and Kate shared, who still had yet to get back from the woods. All Zach could hope for was that Derek hadn't said anything yet, that he didn't mention Zach and how he knew that Scott was the real beta. Pushing these thoughts out of his head, he tried to tie his tie but was having a bit of trouble, the loop just refusing to be big enough for him.

"Need some help?" Allison asked, stepping in front of him to tie his tie.

"Thanks. You're looking forward to tonight right?" Zach questioned, looking down at her tying his tie, avoiding her gaze.

"Of course, it's meant to be a girl's dream to dress up pretty and dance with the guy she likes. I guess the second part just won't be happening for me tonight," she admitted, finishing off his tie so she could move over to the mirror to do her make-up.

"Yeah, you and Jackson, definitely not someone 'crush' worthy," Zach chuckled, running some gel through his thick hair, trying his best to control it.

"Well, obviously Lydia thinks differently," Allison pointed, laughing along with Zach as she put on her mascara.

"She'll just have to press forward with Stiles tonight I guess," Zach agreed, tucking his shirt into his pants while walking over to Kate's bed nearby to put his shoes on.

"And then there's you and Danny. At least there'll be one pair that goes to the dance and are happy to be going together," Allison giggled, stepping out of the bathroom to put on her own shoes.

"Yeah, definitely happy," Zach said half-heartedly, falling back on the bed.

"Trouble in paradise already?" Allison asked, falling back on the bed with him, not caring how long it had taken to get her hair perfect.

"It's not anything like that. It's just that, I guess that initial spark has kind of worn off for me. I don't think it has for Danny yet, but I don't know how I feel about him at the moment," Zach admitted, staring up at the ceiling sadly.

"Now, are you saying you're not sure about your feelings for him anymore, or is it you're just feeling something for someone else?" Allison questioned, rolling onto her side to face Zach.

"And who else would I like when I have someone already?" Zach retorted, mirroring her movements.

"Stiles." At her words, Zach gave her a weird look before standing up from the bed, walking over to collect his jacket.

"I have no idea what you mean," Zach mumbled, slipping on his jacket.

"You may not know it yourself, but there is always that possibility, and I think you know that, don't you? I mean, look at me. I've been denying I still love Scott for a while now and yet, I know deep down that I never stopped loving him. I hadn't even noticed myself thinking about him when I should be thinking about my work, or the conversation I'm having with Dad. It always comes back to him," Allison told him, fixing her hair a little as she stood up to face him.

"But its Stiles. Dorky, stupid, clueless Stiles," Zach scoffed, pushing a through creases out of his pants absentmindedly.

"Are you sure there's nothing else you notice you like about him? Can you honestly say you've never thought about? Can you even deny that he might like you as well?" Looking away from Allison, he tried his best to not think about what she had asked, but he just couldn't help himself, thinking back on his time in Beacon Hills. All those times he was happy to see Zach, all those times he was disappointed when Danny's name was even mentioned in a conversation. Whenever Zach complimented him, said something to brighten his day, lift him up, as a friend, he blushed, Zach knew he had, even if he had tried to hide it. The last time he had even thought about this being a possibility was way back when Zach had really only just learned who Scott was. He had talked about this brand new crush he had, on someone that apparently wasn't Lydia. He had never had the chance to go back and think about who it was, even if the answer was sitting right in front of him. Stiles liked Zach. He liked him a lot. No wonder he got so pissed at Scott for lying to him, it was Zach's opinion he cared about, not as much for the fact he had made out with Lydia. But the question was, had Zach ever felt any of this back? Sure, he thought Stiles was dorky, stupid, clueless, sweet, adorable and…

"Oh god, I do like him," Zach said in sudden realisation which soon became confusion when he saw Allison rolling her eyes.

"You can be so thick sometimes. Of course you like him. And he likes you. Which means you need to do something about it," Allison told him, gripping both his shoulders tightly.

"I can't, not while I'm with Danny, he would be heartbroken. Maybe I'll just wait, try to figure out what to do, I don't want anyone getting hurt," Zach decided, walking away to the bathroom to check his hair once more.

"You're way to compassionate for your own good sometimes," Allison sighed, walking in after him.

"Just like Scott," Zach winked, laughing at the sour face she made when he said it.

"Smile." There was a bright flash as Victoria stood in front of the four teenagers, taking their picture before they left for the dance. About half an hour or so Allison and Zach had finished getting ready, Jackson turned up in his car with Danny in tow, both ready to go, until Victoria pulled them in for a photo.

"I must say Vicky, I never thought of you being a nostalgic kind of girl," Zach commented, wrapping his arm around Danny who was doing the same for him, smiling as Victoria took another picture.

"The only reason you're even getting pictures is because Kate isn't here to take them," Victoria snapped, taking another photo, which she purposefully flashed in Zach's eyes again.

"Also thought you would be better at taking pictures," Zach said, rubbing his eyes, waiting for the flash to leave his eyes.

"All done, you can all getting going now," Victoria stated, ignoring Zach as she walked out of the room, while Chris took her place, giving both Danny and Jackson a firm look.

"I don't want any funny business out of you two. Argent children don't fool around unnecessarily, so I don't want you boys forcing them into anything they don't want to do," Chris said, eyeing Jackson more so than Danny.

"Think you might be a little late for that speech Uncle Chris," Zach chuckled, leading Danny out of the room with Jackson and Allison not far behind.

"Have fun," he called after them, smiling once the door had closed behind them.

"You look a whole lot better than last time," Danny commented, kissing Zach on the cheek as he let him into the backseat once they reached Jackson's car.

"The same can be said for you," Zach chuckled, helping Danny into the car after him.

"Keep it in your pants boys, formal hasn't even started yet," Allison giggled, moving around to the other side to get into the passenger side seat.

"No promises," Danny winked, taking a light hold of Zach's hand as Jackson got into the car.

"Let's going," he said gruffly, starting up the car and pulling out of the driveway, ready to bring them to formal.

* * *

**I know that this is quite a short chapter, its more of a filler chapter, just to show you guys where Zach's head is at currently :P**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, its a new month yay!**

**Please please please review guys, always makes me happy when you do ^_^**

**Farewell for now :D**


	38. Chapter 38 - A Formal Occasion

Twenty minutes of music blaring out the car speakers later, after leaving the Argent household, the four teens had finally arrived at school, the sight before them making at least three of them gasp. They had yet to even enter the building and, already, the outside looked amazing, with stars projected all over the walls, blue and white balloons scattered around the place in large pillars. If this was what the outside looked like, Zach could only imagine what the inside looked like, smiling as he heard music pumping from inside the gym.

"Want some?" Zach was pulled out of his amazement to notice a bottle in Jackson's hands, a bottle which he was currently offering to Allison.

"I'm good thanks," she said, pushing the bottle back over to him.

"You're not seriously drinking right now are you?" Zach questioned angrily, annoyed he would be offering any to Allison.

"You guys seriously want to go through the night sober?" he retorted, taking a swig of the bottle.

"I don't know about Allison or Danny, but I wouldn't mind remembering tonight," Zach scoffed, shaking his head at the teen's stupidity.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't mind not remembering the entire night," Jackson said, unbuckling his seatbelt, ready to get out of the car.

"Do you guys know if Scott's coming?" Allison asked, stopping Jackson in his tracks.

"I know he's not allowed to," Jackson told her, continuing out of the car.

"He's on academic probation," Zach explained, getting ready to get out of the car before Danny stopped him.

"I have to the gentlemanly thing and open the door for you," he grinned, pushing open his door to move around to the other side of the car with Jackson. Allison pulled down the visor on her side of the car to look in the mirror, sighing as she did so.

"You okay?" Zach asked, waiting patiently for Danny to open the door.

"I'm fine. I just need to be a normal teenage girl tonight, just like Kate told me," Allison replied, sliding her finger against the side of her lip to neaten her lipstick.

"That might be easier than you think," Zach smiled, pointing out the front window, just as Danny opened the door. As Zach stepped out, he looked up at the roof to watch Scott making his way across it quickly, completely oblivious to the two Argent children watching him closely.

"Hey Zach." Zach moved his gaze away from the roof to look down at whoever greeted him, smiling when he saw that it was Stiles.

"Hey Stiles, you definitely know how to clean yourself up," he chuckled, glancing into the car to see an impatient Lydia.

"I could say the same for you," he beamed, forgetting who was currently waiting for in the car for him.

"Stiles! I'm waiting," Lydia remarked from inside the car, looking just about ready to get out by herself.

"Shit, sorry," Stiles apologised, quickly running over to the door to open it for her. As she jumped out onto the ground, she dusted god knows what off of her dress before quickly composing herself, smiling when she noticed Zach standing nearby, only to change her attention to Jackson.

"Jackson. You look handsome," she greeted with a fake smile, obviously making it look like she didn't care that he was with Allison.

"Obviously. It's Hugo Boss," he stated smugly, continuing on his way to the dance at Allison's side. Lydia turned away to look straight ahead, her nostrils flaring as she tried to calm herself down, looking like she was about to say something.

"Let me guess. You don't care, you don't want compliments, you will not fall prey to society's plan to turn girls into emotional wrecks, who pull up their dress at any fleeting remark?" Zach smiled, stepping up to stand beside her.

"Close enough," she sighed, looking after Jackson as he walked away.

"Well, if it's any consolation, I think you look beautiful, whether you want to hear it or not," Zach told her matter-of-factly.

"Really?" Lydia asked with a small smile touching her lips.

"Would I ever lie to you?" he countered, offering his arm to her. She gladly took it and started walking with him up to the gym with Danny walking on Zach's side and Stiles walking alongside Lydia. They soon reached the gym and pushed open the front doors, being greeted by loud conversations, booming music and low, mood lights, all culminating into make the gym look decent for once.

"God I'm good," Lydia smirked, pulling away from Zach to go greet some of her friends with Stiles not far behind.

"Let's go boys," Jackson said, leading the way over to where the drinks were sitting with Allison in tow.

"Shall we?" Danny asked, offering his arm.

"We shall," Zach chuckled, taking the offered arm to follow behind Jackson and Allison. After pushing through multiple teenagers, they finally managed to reach the table with a bowl of punch waiting for them. Danny poured himself, Zach and Allison a drink, handing each of them their cups before raising his own above his head, ready to make a toast.

"To a fun night with friends," he announced, knocking his cup against Zach's and Allison's after they repeated his words.

"Drink anyone?" Jackson offered, pouring some of his alcohol into Danny's cup.

"No thanks," Allison and Zach said at the same time, sipping from their drinks in unison.

"Suit yourselves," Jackson said, taking yet another swig of his drink.

"Do you want to dance?" Allison asked, stepping up beside Jackson when he had yet to say a word to her for the past couple of minutes.

"Do I have to?" Jackson asked dumbly, not noticing Zach face palm nearby.

"Not the response I was expecting, but no, I guess not," Allison said, turning away, looking a little disappointed. Feeling quite annoyed, he stepped up close to Jackson until he mouth was right next to his ear, bringing his voice down to a whisper before he spoke.

"I'll assume you forgot what happened back in the locker room? My foot was to your throat, and I said I could probably break it in an instant?" Zach whispered, nodding to the still disappointed Allison nearby.

"On second thought, may I?" Jackson said, offering his arm to a surprised Allison, who gladly accepted.

"So, may I have this dance?" Danny asked, finishing off his drink.

"I promised Lydia at least one dance tonight, so I think I might-" Zach began to say before he looked over to the dance floor, noticing Stiles pulling a chipper Lydia into the crowd of gyrating teenagers.

"Looks like you're free then," Danny smiled, taking Zach by the hand to lead him to the dance floor.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," Zach commented, being forced to dance up close and personal with Danny since everyone else around him were pressed together like magnets.

"Of course. I'm listening to great music, I'm with some great company and I am currently dancing with the best looking guy in school. So yeah, I'm enjoying myself," Danny beamed, pulling Zach in closer. Although Zach couldn't help but blush, at the same time, he couldn't help but feel bad about what he said. Here he was, dancing with one of the nicest guys he had ever met, one that had practically liked him on sight, only to be liking someone else. If there was ever a time to feel like a horrible person, it was now.

"McCall! I see you!" Zach glanced over nearby to see Coach shouting, which could only mean that Scott had finally been caught. He followed Coach's gaze up into the bleacher to find Scott who currently looked scared out of his wits, as expected.

"That can't end well," Danny muttered, joining Zach in watching Coach chase Scott around the school gym.

"That's an understatement if I ever heard one," Zach droned, laughing along with Danny as Scott tried dodging between people to escape.

"And he's coming this way," Danny pointed out, nodding to Scott as he ran up to them.

"Zach, I need you to dance with me, like right now," Scott pleaded, looking around for Coach.

"No, he's busy," Danny told him, trying his best to ignore Scott.

"Please?" Scott insisted, noticing Coach nearby, craning his head to scan the crowd for his target.

"It's fine, won't take long," Zach reassured Danny, turning around to pull Zach into his arms.

"Don't have to be so forceful," Scott whispered, holding his breath as Coach approached them.

"You only have yourself to blame," Zach muttered back, smiling at the Coach once he had reached them.

"McCall! You're not supposed to-" Coach began to shout before he cut himself off, realising that Zach and Scott were dancing together.

"Is there a problem Coach?" Zach asked, noticing the band stop play as everyone turned to look at the Coach.

"What the hell are you doing?" Coach asked Scott, completely dumbfound.

"Aren't two guys allowed to dance together?" Zach questioned, pulling Scott in a little closer, making Coach look really uncomfortable as he looked at everyone staring at him.

"Ok, hold on here, hold on. I was just… I was saying he… he can't… I mean of course he… Dance, go on, dance everyone, dance, it's a party" Coach exclaimed, laughing as he motioned for the band to continue playing, walking away to go find somewhere to hide.

"Thank you so much, I owe you," Scott said, running off to go hide himself, soon being replaced by Danny, who stepped right into his arms.

"Didn't even give me his number. Jerk," Zach mumbled playfully, noticing Scott walking up to Allison, putting a small smile on his face.

"You really care about her don't you?" Danny asked, leaning his chin on Zach's shoulder whilst they swayed to the music.

"Of course, she's like the sister I never had. Her, Uncle Chris, even good old Vicky. They're the only family I have, apart from Kate and my grandfather. At least, they're the ones that I've met before," Zach told him, smiling even more as he watched Allison and Scott walk out to the dance floor together.

"You never did say what happened to your parents," Danny pointed out, pulling away to look into Zach's glistening eyes. "Oh god, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Its fine, don't worry about it. It's just not something I like to talk about. My mother was torn apart by some wild animal, or so my family told me. And my dad, died in the war or something. The details are too vague for me to remember, I was too young to understand what was going on. In the end, I guess it's all in the past, so it can't affect me anymore. I have a good life, I have good friends and family, I have everything I could need," Zach reassured him, wiping tears from his eyes, noticing Stiles nearby, frantically scanning the crowd for someone.

"Are you sure you have everything?" Danny questioned, regaining Zach's attention. The pair looked into each other's eyes and Danny began to lean in close, inching towards Zach's face, before Stiles ran up to them, interrupting the moment.

"Zach, I need your help," he said, surprise coming to his face when he realised he had interrupted.

"Your friends sure like to butt in don't they?" Danny asked sarcastically, pulling away from Zach to shaking his head in annoyance.

"Stiles, could you please just-" Zach began to tell him to leave, before Danny shook his head no.

"Its fine, you go. If you don't, then we'll never get any peace and quiet tonight," Danny told him with a sad smile.

"Are you sure?" Zach asked, already feeling horrible for having to choose Stiles over Danny.

"I'll be fine, don't worry. Maybe I'll find Scott, we could have our own dance," he smirked, turning around to leave, pushing his way through the crowd of teenagers to escape.

"You better have a good reason for interrupting us," Zach snapped once Danny had vanished from view.

"It's Lydia. She left a few minutes ago to go find Jackson, but he's here. Which means he's not out there. Which means…" Stiles trailed off, hoping Zach got the idea.

"Lydia's in danger."

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, been a little busy lately, so I'll post two chapters today.**

**I've officially finished the write up for this fanfiction, so all I need to do is just post them over the next few days, so be prepared for that.**

**Also guys, please review, I haven't gotten anything for a couple of days, so it would be really nice to have some sort of feedback please.**

**Farewell for now. **


	39. Chapter 39 - Just One Bite

Where was she? Where was Lydia? According to what Stiles had told Zach while they were searching for her, she was searching outside for Jackson. Except, there was one problem with that. He was inside. Which could only mean that Lydia was roaming around outside all by herself, outside, where Peter was waiting for his next target. As if things weren't already bad, to top it all off, Jackson had spilled the beans to Chris, that Scott was the other beta, which meant that as soon as they found Lydia, Scott would be the next person they needed to find. If they didn't find him before Chris did, who knows what would happen. Although all this was a big problem, there was still so many other thoughts flying through Zach's mind as he walked alongside Stiles through the school. Where was Kate? Was she okay? Had she found out anything from Derek? Did he tell her who Scott is? Did he tell her that Zach knew everything? Did Jackson tell Chris that Zach knew everything? There were just so many possibilities of how this night could end, that they just made his head hurt just thinking about it .

"She couldn't have gotten far right? I mean, she's wearing heels after all," Stiles said frantically, scanning the darkened grounds of the school for any sign of his friend.

"I'm sure she's fine Stiles, we have nothing to worry about," Zach reassured him, shifting his focus from the future to the present.

"But what if Peter found her? What if she's his next target? She could already be dead," Stiles began to panic, his breathing quickening as a panic attack began to take him over.

"Don't think like that okay? We are going to find her, so calm down," Zach snapped, giving Stiles a firm look.

"Okay, okay, I'm fine. I just hope that she-" Stiles began to say before he was cut off by some nearby lights flashing on, the lights at the stadium.

"What?' Zach asked aloud, turning around to look over at the stadium. Standing in the very center was a lone figure, a very familiar figure at that, one with strawberry blonde hair, and a salmon pink dress.

"Lydia! Run!" Stiles screamed, bolting right at the field, having noticed something that Zach hadn't yet.

"Stiles, wait!" Zach shouted after him, scanning the area around the stadium, a lump forming in his throat when he realised who was walking towards Lydia. "Peter."

"Run! Run Lydia, go!" Stiles continued shouting, trying his best to reach her before Peter, but Zach could already see he was never going to get there in time.

"Leave her alone! You want me not her!" Zach yelled, sprinting as fast as he could to catch up to Stiles. Both watched in horror as Peter bared his fangs and jumped at Lydia, taking a large bite out of her side, sending her to the ground, with blood splattered across the front of her dress. Stiles was the first to reach Lydia but, as he did, Peter leant down next to her, growling at him as he did.

"Please, don't kill her," Stiles begged, backing away slightly, almost hitting Zach as he arrived.

"Of course not, just tell me how to find Derek," Peter said, sneering at Zach as he knelt down next to Stiles, his hand instantly going to the side of his leg.

"What?" Stiles asked, confused by the statement, not noticing Zach slip his gun out of its holder.

"Tell me how to find Derek Hale," Peter repeated, running a finger along Lydia's cheek.

"Touch her again and I'll put a bullet in your skull," Zach warned, aiming his gun at Peter as he stood back up.

"Have you not learned that you can't hurt me?" Peter questioned, standing up and stepping over Lydia, to make sure Stiles didn't try anything.

"Doesn't mean pumping you full of lead won't give me any satisfaction," Zach growled, taking the safety of his gun, ready to start shooting.

"Well, we can't have that, now can we?" Peter snarled, his eyes going red once more as he extended out his claws.

"Bring it." Zach put his finger to the trigger and pulled, but he wasn't fast enough for Peter's quick reflexes. Just as the bullet was about to leave the gun, Peter grabbed Zach by the wrist and pushed his arm into the sky, the bullet flying away harmlessly into the woods. Without hesitation, Peter's other hand flew to Zach's throat and gripped it hard, using his other hand to wrench the gun out of Zach's hand.

"Hate to say I told you so, so I guess I won't telling you," Peter smirked, gripping Zach's throat as tightly as humanly possible, his claws digging into his neck as he did so.

"Please, don't hurt him, stop," Stiles begged, standing up to try and help Zach.

"Tell me where Derek is, and I'll think about letting him live," Peter told him, running a claw on Zach's cheek, putting a cut on the side that he had yet to wound until now.

"I don't know where he is. How would I know where he is?" Stiles questioned frantically, looking up at Zach with scared eyes.

"You don't need to tell him anything Stiles," Zach said through gritted teeth, trying his best to not cry out in pain, not wanting to give Peter any satisfaction.

"Shut up," Peter snapped, slapping Zach across, purposefully using his claws first so Zach came out of it with more claw marks across his face, before turning back to Stiles. "The reason I know you can help me Stiles, is because I know you're the clever one. Because deception has a particularly accurate scent. Tell me the truth. Or I will rip apart the red head, and little Argent here will be a werewolf before sunrise."

"Look, I don't know where he is, I swear to god, please let him go," Stiles pleaded, tears glistening in his eyes.

"Tell me!" Peter roared, his wolf howl echoing throughout the stadium.

"Okay, okay, stop. I think he knew, I think Derek knew he was going to be caught," Stiles said frantically, racking his brain for something to tell Peter.

"The Argents?" Peter asked, looking up at Zach closely, a smile on his face.

"When they were shot, I think he took Scott's phone," Stiles told him, his breathing quickening up once more.

"Why would he do that?" Peter questioned, and idea seeming to be forming in his head.

"They all have GPS now. So if he still has it, and if it's still on, we can find him," Stiles explained, watching the man hopefully, hoping it was enough.

"Well then, I guess we had better get moving," Peter stated, dropping Zach to the ground. Stiles was at Zach's side instantly, running his finger along the cuts on his face, making sure they weren't too deep. "We're not taking them with us by the way."

"No, we can't just leave them here," Stiles said, his gaze never leaving the panting Zach.

"You don't have a choice Stiles, you're coming with me," Peter repeated, wiping some blood away from his mouth.

"Look, just kill me then, I don't care anymore," Stiles shouted, sounding defeated. Peter sighed and stepped over to him, placing a finger under his chin to lift him up to his feet.

"Leave him alone asshole," Zach growled lowly, trying his best to push himself off of the ground.

"I was just going to tell him to call his friend Jackson to come and get him, I don't mean the boy any harm," Peter told him with a smirk. Slowly, Stiles pulled his phone out of his pocket, glancing down at Zach once more before dialling Jackson's number and putting the phone to his ear.

"Jackson. Lydia and Zach are out in the stadium. They need your help," Stiles said into the receiver, ending the call as quickly as it had started, turning to Peter.

"Shall we?" Peter asked, turning around to walk out of the stadium.

"Stiles, don't," Zach whispered, still having a bit of trouble controlling his breathing.

"If something bad happens, I need you to know something," Stiles said, leaning down to Zach, hoping he had the time he needed.

"Nothing bad is going to happen, because you're not going with him," Zach snapped, pushing himself to his elbows.

"I love you." Zach eyes went wide in surprise at his words, feeling like he had just been crushed by a tonne of bricks, realising just how desperate the situation was.

"Don't go, please," Zach begged, grabbing Stiles' arm when he started to walk away.

"Be safe," Stiles told him with a smile, pulling out of Zach's grasp to follow behind Peter, ready to help the psycho finally get what he wanted, leaving a dying Lydia and a bleeding Zach behind.

* * *

**Here's your other chapter guys, the last one of episode twelve, which means there's only the final episode and there's only five chapters for that!**

**Please please please review guys.**

**Farewell for now. **

**PS. I'll be starting back up my TWDG fanfic for anyone who is interested. **


	40. Chapter 40 - Codebreaker

"Help me, please, someone!" Jackson shouted, holding an unconscious Lydia in his arms as he ran up to the school gym, with Zach close at his heels. The moment Stiles and Peter had disappeared from view, Jackson had managed to find us, instantly running straight to Lydia to check that she was okay, not even paying attention to Zach. Without hesitation, he lifted Lydia into his arms into his arms, not bothering to ask Zach what happened, as he ran away. Now here they were, searching for someone to help them revive Lydia who, even unconscious, was still one of the most beautiful people Zach had ever seen, as weird as that sounded.

"She's hurt, please!" Zach shouted, seeing that people had finally noticed their shouting. Most of them started screaming when they saw the bloodied Lydia in Jackson's arms, while a few people ran up to help us, one person even called the police to get an ambulance to the school. Everything from there was a blur. Zach didn't realise just how much blood he had lost, from all the wounds on his cheeks and from the back of his neck, there was a lot of blood flowing from his body. He nearly lost concioiusness himself sometimes, his eyes glazing over every couple of minutes as he tried his best to stay awake. He must have dozed off at some point, because one minute, he was waiting for help to arrive, and the next minute he had a woman patching up all the wounds on his cheeks and neck. He looked around the area for any sign of Lydia, any sign that she was okay, that she wasn't dead.

"If you're looking for your friend, she's already gone. They took off to the hospital about five minutes ago," the woman explained, dabbing some disinfectant on his cheek.

"How about my cuts? Will they be okay to heal?" Zach asked, noticing Chris searching around the crowd of people nearby frantically.

"They are quite deep, but strangely, they're not deep enough to need stitching. It's very precise," she told him, putting some band aids onto his face, as Chris came running up to them, worry plastered all over his face.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked, looking to the woman sitting next to Zach.

"He's fine to go now, I'm all finished," she smiled, packing away her first aid kit, leaving Zach and Chris to walk away.

"We need to get home, now," he said, leading Zach away from the chaos at the school, right over to his car, where Allison was waiting in the front seat.

"Is she okay?" Zach asked, noticing how blank her face was.

"She got a little bit of a shock. Scott is the beta," Chris explained, walking around to the driver's seat.

"I know," Zach said, getting into his side of the car.

"What?"

"How could you not tell me?" Chris shouted, throwing an urn into the nearby wall in anger.

"And there goes the priceless urn," Zach muttered, making Kate chuckle at his comment.

"You knew who the beta was the entire time and you couldn't even be bothered to tell us?" Chris exclaimed, shaking his head as he stared into the fireplace.

"He's my friend Uncle Chris, I couldn't say anything, I…" Zach trailed off when he saw the look of anger Chris was giving him.

"You've shouted at the kid now Chris. Feel better?" Kate deadpanned, raising an eyebrow at her brother.

"Don't you start with me Kate," Chris snapped, turning his anger on her.

"May not have been as healthy a reaction as throwing the urn, but it was close enough," she smirked, picking at her nails as she spoke.

"You told her. Both of you," he said, trying to calm himself down.

"She found out," Kate corrected him smugly.

"Don't think I don't know about the clues you've been leaving her, starting with that necklace. She knows, because you wanted her to," Chris retorted angrily.

"Because she needs to know," Zach exclaimed, not letting Chris focus all his anger on Kate.

"Why did you two even come back here? You always hated this town Kate. I had a network of names I could've called a lot closer than you. You called first," Chris told her, confusing Zach a little.

"So now you don't want my help?" Kate questioned with a light hearted laugh.

"I'm not sure I know who you're helping," Chris sighed, turning away to stare into the fire again.

"Oh come on, I'm here to help catch the Alpha, same as Zach is now. You remember the Alpha right? The one running around, killing people at random?" Kate reminded him, not believing what she was hearing.

"It wasn't random, was it?" Zach asked Chris, making it Kate's turn to be surprised.

"What?" she asked, turning to her nephew.

"According to the Sheriff, from what Stiles told me, and from what I have figure out for myself, all of the murders can be connected back to the Hale fire," Zach explained, turning to Chris for confirmation.

"Exactly right," Chris confirmed, waiting to hear Kate's next excuse, as the colour drained from her face.

"Well then, that's even more reason for her to know, because they've always blamed us for that fire," Kate said, putting her brave face back on.

"I wonder why," Zach muttered to himself, only loud enough for himself to hear.

"It had to be Derek and some other relative, but I can guarantee they're circling around to us as their last targets," Kate continued, glancing a Zach every so often.

"I know. And that's why you're taking Allison and Zach out of here tonight. Going to drive to the house in Washington, and you're going to stay there until I come to get you," Chris told them, preparing himself for his sister and nephew's responses.

"Are you kidding?" Zach asked in disbelief, standing up from the couch to face his uncle just as Kate did the same.

"You're going to take out your star player in the last quarter?" Kate agreed, flinching when Chris threw the remains of the urn to the ground, stopping her from talking.

"Get your things. The three of you are going to be on the road within the hour," Chris growled, glaring down at his younger sister.

"Fine, come on Kate, let's go," Zach said, pulling her by the arm to leave the room, not wanting the argument to continue. Once the pair were back in their room, Kate instantly walked over to her bed and pulled out her suitcase, unzipping it to look at its contents, pulling out her signature shotgun as she did.

"Like hell I'm going to be taken out of the action," she mumbled, pulling out her bullets to start loading her gun.

"Uncle Chris wants us to go up to Washington so we can take care of Allison Aunt Kate. We can't disobey his orders, for her sake," Zach said, walking over to pull the gun from her hands.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do Zachary! I won't do anything yet, I need time to plan. But mark my words, I don't plan to sit on my hands while that useless brother of mine gets himself killed," Kate spat, throwing her gun back into her bag, walking over to her drawers to start getting some clothes out. Zach walked over to do the same and pulled out his bag, noticing his ring sitting on the bedside table nearby. He picked it up and slipped it onto his finger, the ruby embedded into it shining in the low light of the room. Maybe Kate was right, maybe Chris would get himself killed without their help, but wasn't it better to take care of Allison first? She knew all about this world now, which meant she was just as vulnerable as she was before, if not more. As important as he knew it was to get rid of Peter so they could live here peacefully, Zach also understood the need to put your family first. But then again, he had to remember the hunter's code, the rule that all hunters had to live by when it came to werewolves.

"Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent," Zach said aloud, opening a concealed compartment in his bag to pull out a second gun, his new stun stick and a weapons belt.

"We hunt those who hunt us," Kate translated, a small smile appearing on her face.

"You're right. Uncle Chris can't take the Alpha down on his own, he's going to need our help," Zach said, putting on his belt to put both his guns in, slipping the stun stick into his pocket.

"Now you're finally getting it. So you're with me?" Kate asked, zipping up her bag. Zach pulled out one of his hoodies and slipped it over his head, using it to conceal his weapons from Chris.

"All the way."

* * *

**And there you have your opening guys, hope you all enjoyed it, I know I did :P**

**So, anyone interested in me writing up a sequel perhaps? From the couple of reviews I have, there may be a chance of interest maybe?**

**I'll ask again later on and get all of your thoughts ^_^**

**Farewell for now guys. **


	41. Chapter 41 - Visiting Hours Are Over

Zach threw everyone's bags into the boot and quickly closed it, watching Chris walk down from the house to see them off.

"Be careful on your way there, who knows where that thing is," Chris warned, shaking Zach's hand.

"We'll be fine," Zach reassured him with a small smile. Deciding to bite the bullet, he pulled his uncle in for a quick hug and pulled away, jumping into the back seat of the car, ready to get going.

"You know you can't do this without us, you can't find him on your own," Kate tried one last time to get Chris to reconsider.

"We'll talk about everything, I promise. Call me when you get there," Chris told Allison, still ignoring Kate. With an audible groan, Kate started up the car and pulled out of the drive, pulling away from the house, the place Zach had only just started to call his home. Here he was, driving away from the place that he thought he could never get used to, that he always hoped that he would be able to leave. His thoughts changed not all that long ago, when everything in his life slowly started to go his way, when things were turning out well for him. He knew he wasn't really leaving Beacon Hills that, if things went the way they wanted them to, then he would never have to leave. That didn't mean he wasn't going to miss it on the off chance that they did actually end up leaving this place behind. One big reason of course, was Stiles. He'd said, he'd really said that he loved Zach, which came as a big shock, but it was still a nice feeling to hear it said. Now all he had to do was make it out of all this alive, and maybe something could be made of it, as soon as he talked to Danny. That was definitely not a conversation Zach was looking forward to at all, hopefully he would understand, as bad as it made Zach feel, Danny's going to feel a whole lot worse.

"Can we go to visit Lydia? I want to make sure she's okay before we leave," Allison asked, pulling Zach out of his thoughts.

"We don't have time for that, we need to get going and stuff," Kate droned, staring out onto the road, barely taking notice of where she was.

"I want to visit her too," Zach agreed, leaning into the front seat.

"Alright then, but if Chris finds out, he'll have my head, not yours," Kate told them, pulling off onto the road that lead up to Beacon Hills hospital. The last time Zach had been there, was when Peter had been revealed as the Alpha, who then decided it would be fun to use Zach as his rag doll and through him up against the walls of the hospital. When it came to harming others, Peter sure did enjoy strangling people, which seemed to be quite strange, given he could rip people's throats out with one pull.

"Here we are, I'll wait in the car for you guys," Kate said, turning off the car. Zach pushed open his door in unison with Allison and both jumped out of the car, walking up to the hospital, ready to face whatever was waiting for us. Everything felt like a blur again as they stepped into the elevator to bring them up to Lydia's floor, the attendant at the front desk telling the two teens that she was still in the intensive care unit. They rode the elevator in silence as they went up, neither of them sure what they could say to the other to prepare ourselves for what would be found when they arrived. The pair stepped out of the elevator and seemed to walk in slow motion across the polished white floor, slowly pacing over to where their friend was lying in a hospital bed unconscious. All Zach could do as he approached Lydia was think back on what happened to her, what Peter did to her. He kept seeing Peter's fangs extend from his mouth, kept seeing them sink into Lydia, making her blood splatter right down her dress and down his chin. Looking over at Allison, Zach knew that Allison was seeing something close to what he was, her eyes flashing every couple of seconds as we neared her room. They stepped up to the window and looked inside, reaching out for the window, as if Lydia would meet them halfway and place her own hand on the window. In that moment, everything sped up again and came into focus, the situation hitting them at full force as they stared in on their friend.

"Even when she's sleeping, she still manages to look so beautiful," Zach commented with a small smile, turning to Allison, who was already walking away. "Where are you going?"

"I can't, I'm sorry. I'll meet you in the car," she called over her shoulder, quickly stepping back into the elevator before the door closed behind her.

"I guess I'm alone then," Zach muttered under his breath, turning back to face Lydia once more.

"Zach, what're you doing here?" Zach turned his head to see the Sheriff approaching, not seeming to be too worried, which meant that Stiles must still be with Peter.

"I just wanted to make sure she was doing okay," Zach replied with a sad smile, moving his gaze back to Lydia once more.

"The doctor's aren't sure where she's heading. Doesn't help that they don't know what happened to her, but she's stable at least. She's lost a lot of blood, but there's something else happening with her," the Sheriff explained, standing beside Zach.

"What do you mean?" Zach asked, hoping this didn't mean the bite had already taken.

"They're saying it's like she's having an allergic reaction to something, her body just keeps going into shock," the Sheriff explained, watching as Lydia's mother walked into the room to check on her daughter. "Did you see anything? Whoever or whatever did this attacked you as well. You're a witness now."

"It was all a blur, I don't remember anything from those last couple of hours," Zach lied, hating himself for lying to the man.

"What about Scott or Stiles? Would they know?" the Sheriff asked, turning his head to look at Zach closely.

"They're not here then?" Zach questioned, looking around for some sign of Scott, only to find Jackson nearby, who just shook his head.

"I've been trying to call both of them, but neither of them are picking up," the Sheriff replied, noticing a doctor approaching the pair.

"I'll give Stiles a quick try for you then," Zach said, stepping away to give the Sheriff and the doctor some privacy while he punched in Stiles' number. After a few seconds of the phone ringing, Stiles finally picked up, panting a little as he answered.

"Thanks for calling," he said, sounding slightly relieved to be getting Zach's call.

"Where the hell are you? Your dad is worried sick about you and no one can get in contact with Scott at all," Zach whispered, cupping his hand over his mouth and the receiver so no one could hear their conversation.

"I'm going to be running a little late getting to the hospital, and I mean literally running here," Stiles replied, sounding slightly out of breath.

"It doesn't matter how you get to the hospital, just get here. I need to get going anyway, Kate and Allison are waiting for me in the car," Zach said, going to hang up the phone.

"Wait, Zach. About before, back at the stadium, about what I said. I-" Stiles began to say, stuttering slightly as he tried to get the words out.

"We can talk about that later okay? You just worry about getting to the hospital and I'll see you later. Hopefully," Zach cut him off and turned his phone off, slipping it into his pocket before stepping towards the elevator, jumping in before the Sheriff could question where he was going. He rode the elevator down to the bottom floor and ran out into the parking lot, only to find Kate's car had left without him. He quickly pulled out his phone and tried to call Kate but, low and behold, she chose now to not be anywhere near her phone. After trying Allison and not getting a response from her either, Zach turned back around and headed into the hospital, deciding he might as well wait with Lydia until Stiles got here. If Kate went after the Alpha without him with just Allison as her backup, he was going to be majorly pissed off. He was soon back up on Lydia's floor and sitting in a seat in her room, watching over her carefully with her mother sitting in the seat next to her bed still.

"Even asleep, she's still the sweetest girl in the world," she said aloud, pushing a stray piece of hair out of Lydia's pale face.

"Couldn't agree more," Zach smiled, staring out the nearby window absentmindedly.

"You she's mentioned you quite a few times in passing. I've never heard her talk about a boy so much that she wasn't dating," Lydia's mother laughed, looking up from her daughter to look at Zach.

"And we probably won't be anytime soon," Zach chuckled, meeting her haze evenly.

"She needs more friends like you. More people she can relate to, more people to be a good influence on her," she told him, smiling down at her daughter.

"I wouldn't exactly say I'm a good influence," he sighed, returning to looking out the window once more.

"Well, you're good enough for her." She stood out of her seat and walked away, leaving Zach alone in the room with Lydia, going off to do something, Zach didn't take much notice. All he could do was stare out into the night and hope that Kate and Allison were okay. He was so lost in his thoughts that he barely noticed the light tap on his shoulder, turning to find Stiles standing right in front of his chair,

"Hey," he greeted, a sad smile forming on his face. Not wasting a moment, Zach practically leapt from the chair into Stiles' arms, wrapping him in a warm hug, one he had been waiting to give him the entire night.

"I'm glad you're okay."

* * *

**Looks like Zach has been left behind, now how will he help fight Peter and Derek?**

**Three chapters left, for anyone that is interested, so yeah, hope you are all pumped.**

**Review please guys, there isn't long left, so some nice things would be nice.**

**Farewell.**


	42. Chapter 42 - Werewolf Hunt

"Please sir, we just need to know everything we can." Zach and Stiles were currently walking on either side of the Sheriff, trying to get information about the murders and anything they could use, but so far, they had had no luck whatsoever.

"I'm sorry, you know I can't say anything. Just go wait with your friends for now, everything will over and done with soon," the Sheriff told them, stepping ahead of the pair to move away down the hall.

"Please dad, can't you just tell us? We know it has something to do with Derek," Stiles told him, getting a slap upside the head from Zach.

"You weren't supposed to tell him that," Zach groaned, avoiding the Sheriff's confused and annoyed face.

"I thought you boys said you barely knew him?" the Sheriff questioned, stopping in his tracks to look between the two boys.

"Alright, we might know him a little better than we let on," Stiles admitted, only to get grabbed by the neck and dragged down the hall with Zach not far behind.

"I take it you know Derek as well then Zach?" the Sheriff questioned, throwing Stiles ahead of him to turn on him next.

"I may or may not know more than I have let on. But if you let us help you sir, you know it will be good for your job," Zach pleaded, glancing at the hopeful Stiles nearby.

"I don't even know why we're having this conversation. That girl has nothing to do with a six year old arson case," the Sheriff said, continuing to walk away down the hall.

"When did you decide it was definitely arson?" Stiles questioned, running to catch up to his dad, leaving Zach to realise that the truth of the situation was about to come out.

"Well, we've got a key witness, and no, I'm not telling either of you who it is. But yes, we know it's arson," the Sheriff confirmed, waiting for Zach to catch up to him and his son. "And it was probably organised by a young woman."

"What young woman?" Zach asked quickly, knowing full well that he was probably talking about Kate.

"If I knew that, she'd be in jail," the Sheriff replied as he kept on walking down the hall.

"Was she young then or is she young now?" Stiles pushed his dad for an answer, just as his phone started ringing.

"She'd probably be in her late twenties by now. I have to take this," the Sheriff said, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"You don't know her name?" Stiles questioned, stopping his dad from answering the phone.

"No! What is this twenty questions? All we know is that she had a distinctive, what do you call it? A pendent?" the Sheriff told them, answering his phone.

"What do you mean a pendent?" Stiles continued to ask, trying to push his father's phone away from his ear.

"Stiles, leave him, we know enough," Zach told him, grabbing the sleeve of his shirt to pull him away down the hall.

"How do we know enough? We know barely anything more than we did before," Stiles snapped in annoyance, giving Zach an apologetic look as soon as the words left his mouth.

"I know who it is. It's Kate. She caused the Hale house fire."

"And where do you think two are going?" Jackson asked, running down the hall to catch up to Zach and Stiles.

"We're going to find Scott," Zach replied, unzipping his hoodie to pull out his guns, making sure they had enough ammo for him to use.

"You guys don't even have a car," Jackson pointed, soon catching up to them to walk alongside Zach.

"We are aware of that fact, thank you," Stiles said sarcastically, trying to ignore Jackson the best he could.

"Hey, I'll drive," Jackson offered, grabbing the two boys by their shoulders to stop them.

"Okay look, just because you feel guilty all of a sudden, doesn't make it okay. Half of this is still your fault!" Stiles exclaimed, pushing Jackson away.

"Look, I have a car, and you guys don't. Do you want my help or not?" Jackson asked again, turning to Zach for an answer, somehow knowing he would be the voice of reason.

"He's right, he's our only choice to get over there in time," Zach admitted, resting a hand on Stiles' arm.

"Alright, fine. Did you bring the Porsche?" Stiles asked, resting his hand over Zach's as he address Jackson.

"Yeah, of course," Jackson replied, pulling out his keys, which Stiles grabbed instantly.

"Good, I'll drive," Stiles said, getting the keys pulled out his hand by Zach.

"Actually, I think I'll drive," he told them, only to have the keys taken out of his hand next.

"Actually, none of you are going to be driving." Zach slowly turned his head to see who took the keys out of his hand, finding his Uncle Chris standing right in front of him, seeming angrier than Zach had ever seen him before.

"Hey Uncle Chris, long time no see," Zach greeted, laughing awkwardly as he avoided Chris' gaze.

"Why in the hell aren't you on your way to Washington?" Chris asked, throwing Jackson's keys back to him.

"You were going to leave without telling me?" Stiles questioned, turning Zach to face him.

"I didn't tell you, because it didn't look like I would be leaving at the time, and you were kind of preoccupied. As to why I'm here and not halfway across the country yet? I came here with Allison to visit Lydia, but when I went back down to the parking lot, Kate and Allison had already left without me," Zach explained, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"You and I are going to have a little chat after this. As for you two boys, I was wondering if either of you knew where Scott McCall currently is?" Chris asked, shifting his attention to Stiles and Jackson.

"Scott McCall? Haven't seen him since the dance," Stiles lied, turning to Jackson to confirm his answer. "What about you Jackson? Have you seen him since the dance?"

"Umm…I…well…" Jackson stuttered, having trouble forming any proper words.

"For the love of god," Stiles groaned, screaming a little when one of the hunters flanking Chris grabbed Stiles by the shirt, the other grabbing Jackson, as they hauled them into the nearby exam room. Zach and Chris were close behind as the latter closed the door behind them, locking it with the latch above the doorframe.

"Let's try this again. Where's Scott McCall?" Chris asked again, losing the calm that he previously had.

"I don't think I feel morally obligated to tell you guys anything," Stiles replied smugly, noticing Zach shake his head nearby at his words. Without warning, Chris grabbed Stiles by the shirt and pulled him to his feet, only to throw him roughly into the door.

"Let me ask you a question Stiles. Have you ever seen a rabid dog?" Chris questioned angrily, pushing his head up against the glass window of the door.

"No, but I could put it on my to do list if you let me go," Stiles offered with a smirk, making Zach chuckle nearby.

"Well I have. And the only thing I have ever been able to compare it to is seeing a friend of mine turn on a full moon. Do you want to know what happened?" Chris asked, sending a glare Zach's way to shut him up.

"Not really, no offense to your story telling skills," Stiles replied, putting on the bravest face he could.

"He tried to kill me. And I was forced to put a bullet in his head. The whole while that he laid there dying, he was still trying to claw his way towards me. Still trying to kill me, was the most important thing he could do with his last breath. Can you imagine that?" Chris asked, loosening his grip a little on Stiles' shirt, who was almost in tears, still trying his best to keep a straight face.

"No. But it sounds like you need to be a little more selective," Stiles answered, only to have Chris slam his fist against the door next to his face.

"Did Scott try to kill you on the full moon?" Chris shouted, getting really close to Stiles' face.

"Uncle Chris, why don't you just-" Zach began to say, stepping forward to pull Chris away from Stiles.

"Stay out of this Zach, you've done enough," Chris snapped, turning his attention back to Stiles. "Did you have to lock him up?"

"Yes, I did. I had to handcuff him to a radiator. Why? Would you prefer I lock him in the basement and burn the whole house down around him?" Stiles retorted angrily, glaring daggers right back at Chris.

"Stiles, I already told you, it wasn't us who did that," Zach said, stepping up to push Chris away from him, managing to succeed this time.

"Ah right, of course. Derek told me you guys had a code. I guess no one ever breaks it," Stiles said sarcastically, aiming his words more at Chris rather than Zach.

"Never," Chris stated, turning away from the two teens.

"What if someone does?" Stiles asked, resting a hand on Zach's shoulder while he caught his breath.

"Someone like who?" Chris asked, looking between the two boys suspiciously.

"Why don't you tell him? I think he'll take it easier hearing it from family," Stiles told Zach, refusing to look up from the ground.

"What is he talking about Zach? Who is he talking about?" Chris questioned angrily, gripping both of Zach's shoulders in his hands.

"Kate. It was Aunt Kate that caused the Hale fire," Zach told him, hanging his head in shame as Chris pulled away, not seeming as surprised as he should've been.

"Why do you look like you already know?" Jackson questioned nearby, pulling away from the grip of the hunter that had been holding him back.

"I didn't, not really anyway. I always had my suspicions, but I never had anything to confirm them, and now I have something," Chris replied, leaning against a nearby metal table for support.

"That's not all. She's probably halfway to the Hale house right now to finish off one of the last of the Hale family as we speak, and Scott as well, if we don't move now," Zach told him, silently apologising to Stiles for not saying anything.

"Then we had better get moving. You two, go gather the others, we don't know what we'll find out there," Chris ordered the two hunters, sending them scurrying out of the room quickly.

"I'm coming with you," Zach said, following Chris out of the room and down the hall.

"I wasn't planning on leaving you behind," Chris smiled, striding down the hall behind the other two hunters, not bothering to turn around when he heard extra pairs of footsteps following behind them.

"We're coming to," Stiles said, making to follow Chris, only to have Zach stop him.

"No, you need to stay here and watch Lydia. Leave this to the professionals," Zach told him, holding his shoulder to stop him moving.

"Leave this to the professionals? You can't be serious," Stiles groaned, trying to push past, only to have Zach push back.

"This is a family matter Stiles, don't you get it? Kate caused the Hale house fire, and it's because of that that Peter has been going on his little rampage through town, which means it's on us to clean up her mess. I may have agreed with helping her before, but I don't need her help to take down Peter anymore. I have Chris. If we're going to go stop Kate and take down Peter, I don't need you getting hurt on top of that. So please, stay here. Please?" Zach pleaded, noticing Chris waiting impatiently waiting at the end of the hall.

"Okay, fine, we won't follow you," Stiles reassured him, letting his arms slump to his sides.

"Thank you," Zach said, turning around to walk away along the hall.

"Be careful!" Stiles shouted after him worriedly once he had finally reached Chris.

"I'm always careful!"

* * *

**Time for a showdown peeps! Two Chapters to go, with an interesting reveal towards the end of the next chapter ;D**

**Yeah, so this is nearly over, so yeah, whatevs guys, let's get cracking.**

**Seeya.**


	43. Chapter 43 - Showdown at High Moon

The drive to the Hale house in the middle of the forest was a very quiet one for the Argent boys, neither of them saying a single word the entire trip. The only reason Chris probably wasn't saying anything was because he was still trying to process that his own sister had broken the code, had gone against everything hunters believed in, everything they lived by. Zach wasn't saying a single word because he had far too many thoughts running through his head. What if they were too late? What if Derek had broken free or something and was trying to kill Kate and Allison right now? What if he had paired up with Peter again, and they were working together to kill them? What if Scott was helping? What if Allison was dead? What if Kate was dead? And if she wasn't dead, what would happened to her when Chris inevitably reported her for going against the code, if there was anyone to report it to? Zach's grandfather was really the only one that held any real power in the family, but he thought the world of Kate, would he really do anything to harm her? All these questions brought back another big question that had finally stopped bugging Zach, only to be brought up once more. Was Peter still willing to go through with his plan to bite Zach? Now that he knew where Derek was, he was probably already there, waiting to collect Derek. With him on his side, and his power over Scott, how long would it be before Zach went from the hunter to the hunted? He wouldn't be able to go on if his family had no choice but to kill him, if he had no choice but to kill himself. Who would accept him if he became a werewolf, who would want him? Now that he thought about it, he had plenty of people that he knew for sure would take him in, would want him alive. Scott and Stiles for one, both of them already knew what werewolves are, so if Zach just so happened to be turned, he knew that he at least would have someone to go to for help. Lydia might be a little harder but, given that she was attacked by Peter, maybe it would be easier now to get help from her as well, especially if she ended up coming straight out of the hospital as one of Beacon Hills' newest werewolves. There was also Danny but, depending on what happened with the whole Stiles situation, avoiding going to him may end up being in his best interests. Who knows, maybe Chris won't be able to kill his own flesh and blood, his knew, and he will leave the hunters to protect him. As much as Zach hoped for this, he knew it would never happen, he knew it was but a dream. He could never ask Chris to stop doing what comes naturally, to stop doing what he was raised to do. So, he would go to Scott and Stiles first, they were always going to be his best option, and he just had to keep believing that. If he came out of this tonight not human, he would at least have his two friends ready to support him, to keep him safe.

"We're here," Chris said, turning off the car and unbuckling his seatbelt, pushing open his door to get out of the car.

"May the games begin," Zach muttered to himself, getting out of his own seat and shutting the door behind him, making sure one last time that he had enough ammo in his guns.

"You know that checking those every few minutes won't give you any more ammo then you already have," Chris pointed out, loading his own gun, ready for whatever they were facing.

"I know, I guess I'm just a little nervous. I've only ever faced one werewolf before, and he was only a beta. I don't know if I'll be ready if the Alpha shows up tonight," Zach told him, slipping his guns back into his holsters as he pulled his stun stick off of his belt.

"With three hunters roaming around the woods at the same time, I don't think he'll stand a chance," Chris reassured him, stopping in his tracks.

"What is it?" Zach asked, just as a bright flash of light shone off in the distance.

"I think we found the girls,' Chris replied, changing his direction to go towards where the bright light had just shone. The two moved in silence as they approached where they assumed Kate and Allison to be, the stun stick in that Zach was holding never leaving his hands.

"Kate? Kate, what're you doing?" Zach looked up ahead to see a couple of figures strewn around the area, all of them placed directly in front of the burned out Hale house.

"I love those brown eyes," he heard Kate say, quickening his pace to catch up to Chris who was already standing in the clearing, staring right at his sister.

"Kate!" Chris shouted, pulling Kate's attention over to Chris and Zach, the latter realising that she was aiming a gun at Scott's head, while all Chris did was stare at her. "I know what you did."

"Please, just put the gun down," Zach said calmly, stepping towards his aunt cautiously.

"I did what I was told to do," Kate deadpanned, the aim of her gun never leaving Scott.

"No one asked you to murder innocent people. There were children in that house, ones who were human," Chris told her, his hand hovering over his own gun. "Look what you're doing now, you're holding a gun at a sixteen year old boy, with no proof he's spilt human blood."

"Aunt Kate, you know we have to go by the code, just like I said before. Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent," Zach tried, surprise filling Kate's eyes at his words.

"We hunt those who hunt us," Allison said nearby, Zach having not noticed her until now. Kate shook her head in annoyance and put her finger to the gun's trigger, only to have Chris aim his gun at her, Zach soon following suit after hooking his stun stick on his belt.

"Put the gun down," Chris ordered, his am unwavering.

"You've turned our own nephew against me? Why do you think I-" Kate began to say before a gunshot echoed through the woods, the bullet hitting the tree directly behind Kate's head.

"Put it down," Zach said, his gun still smoking slightly from just firing his gun.

"Before we put you down," Chris finished, ready to fire his own gun. Sighing in defeat, Kate lowered her gun and looked at the Argent boys in disbelief, seeming more disappointed in Zach rather than Chris. Before anyone could do anything else, the door to the Hale house nearby began to open, the rusty hinges squeaking as it swung inwards.

"Allison, get back," Zach warned, turning his gun to face the house, while Chris and Kate aimed their own guns at the door as well. Scott jumped to his feet and slowly backed away, watching as Zach, Chris and Kate stood side by side, their guns all aimed at whoever was on the other side of the door waiting for them.

"What is it?" Allison asked frantically, getting to her feet to try and see into the darkness of the house, as Scott let out a low growl nearby, which could only mean one thing.

"It's the Alpha," Scott replied, his eyes glowing a bright gold.

"Peter," Zach breathed, placing his finger on the trigger as he heard something leapt out of the house at a very high speed, passing by everyone's notice. The three with guns shifted their attention around the forest quickly, trying to pin point where Peter currently was, not being able to see anything past five or six metres in front of them. Suddenly, without warning, Chris was knocked to the ground, his gun flying out of his hand as Kate and Zach turned their guns in his direction, frantically searching for wherever Peter was. Next, Allison was thrown to the ground and not long after that, Scott was knocked off his feet, leaving Zach and Kate to stand back to back, covering each other the best they could.

"Come on! Come on!" Kate screamed, taunting Peter to get him out of hiding. Zach was just about to shift his gaze again just as Peter appeared out of nowhere, grabbing Zach's wrist to push his gun away from him, a bullet being fired into the forest harmlessly once more. Kate tried to shoot him as well but he just did the same, knocking their guns right out of their hands, having to break Kate's wrist to get rid of hers, causing her to scream.

"Asshole," Zach growled, reaching for his stun stick, only to have Peter grab his wrist and break it as well, shifting his hand to Zach's throat as he did the same for Kate, throwing the pair up onto the front porch of the house.

"Zach…run…" Kate panted, trying to push herself back onto her feet. Peter quickly approached them and grabbed both of them from behind, dragging the pair into the house with him. He threw Zach onto the ground and kicked him in the ribs, a few bones snapping as he flipped him onto his back, pressing his boot onto his throat. He grabbed Kate by the throat and held her close, turning around to face Allison as she ran into the room.

"She really is beautiful Kate. She looks like you. Probably not as damaged," Peter said, smiling over at Allison as he pushed down on Zach's throat harder and gripped Kate's throat with his claws extended. "So I'm going to give you the chance to save her, and maybe even your nephew as well. Apologise. Say that you're sorry for decimating my family. For leaving me burned and broken for six years."

"Kate, don't," Zach gasped, struggling to breath as Peter slowly cut off his circulation, only to make it worse as he twisted his boot, putting a lot more pressure on his neck.

"Say it. And I'll let them live," Peter repeated, tears falling from his eyes as he looked over at the scared Allison, tears trickling down her face.

"I'm sorry," Kate wheezed, looking down at Zach with fear, apologising to Peter and Zach at the same time. Before he knew what was happening, Peter dug his claws further into Kate's neck and pulled, ripping her throat out right in front of him and Allison, her blood splattering against the nearby window. With a silent scream, Kate fell down to the ground and hit the floorboards with a soft thud, her vacant eyes staring into Zach's scared ones.

"I don't know about you two, but that apology. Didn't sound very sincere," Peter said sadistically, smiling evilly at Allison. He pulled his boot away from Zach and slowly started to walk towards her, leaving Zach to watch on in horror as he prepared to make Allison his next victim. Suddenly, someone snarled nearby and Scott jumped out of nowhere, fully wolfed out and ready to fight. Zach looked around the room and noticed that Derek was there as well, his eyes glowing an icy blue as he stepped out of the shadows, his wolf like features showing as well.

"Run," Scott said to Allison, crouching down low as he glared at Peter.

"But Zach…" Allison trailed off, looking over to her cousin who just nodded to her, begging her with his eyes for her to retreat. She bolted out of the house just as both Scott and Derek leapt at Peter, their claws and fangs ready to rip him to shreds. With very little effort, Peter grabbed both of them out of the air and threw them to opposite ends of the room, completely forgetting that Zach was lying nearby, watching the scene unfolding in front of him. Deciding to go for his nephew first, Peter quickly ran over and picked Derek up off of the ground, throwing him into the ceiling before kicking him in the stomach, sending him flying across the room. Taking this opportunity with Peter being distracted, Scott jumped onto his back, easily being flipped over Peter's head as he was thrown forward onto the ground once more. As the three continued to fight, Zach pulled himself closer to Kate's dead body, tears falling from his eyes as he reached her, his hand grabbing her shoulder to try and shake her awake.

"Please Kate, please. Wake up," Zach begged quietly, still trying to catch his breath properly as he shook her shoulder weakly. He glanced over at the fighting and ducked when Scott flew right over his head to hit the wall nearby, a low groan escaping him as he tried getting back up. Zach quickly turned back around to see Peter get thrown into a wall by Derek, his face shifting for a second before going back to human. He punched Derek in the stomach and threw him across the room, turning his attention back to Scott as he ran at him once more. Peter grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him close, head butting Scott while the teen grabbed Peter by his own jacket. He then began to punch the Alpha over and over again, the time between werewolf and human getting longer each time he was punched. Finally having had enough, Scott was throwing into the roof and fell to the floor, leaving Peter to start screaming. His screaming slowly turned into growls as his entire body began to shift and change, his human features slowly disappearing as he started become his true self, as he became the Alpha, in all its terrifying glory. Not wasting his chance, Scott jumped right at Peter who carelessly lifted his arm and swatted him away, sending him right through the nearby boarded up window, out into the dark forest. Peter ran after him and busted the door down, leaving an unconscious Derek and a dead Kate alone with Zach. Zach continued to cry over Kate as he heard tires squeal outside, meaning that Stiles had probably followed after them, just like he had said for him not to do. Not long after he heard an arrow get fired and screams soon followed, a loud howl from Peter coming not long after. His friends and family were in danger. Scott, Allison, Chris. Stiles. All of them. Zach's sad eyes turned into ones of pure rage as he pushed himself to his feet stumbling over to the door to see fire burning all around Peter's feet, leaving him unscathed as everyone else look on in shock.

"Hey Peter!" Zach shouted angrily, stepping out onto the porch to gain the Alpha's attention.

"Zach, run!" Stiles shouted from nearby as Peter turned around, his red eyes glaring at Zach.

"Hope you're ready for a big surprise. _Adustionem ignis_!" he screamed, his voice becoming distorted as he said the last of his sentence in Latin whilst he raised his hand at Peter. As if on cue, Peter was set alight and he began to howl in pain, the flames burning every inch of his body as he stumbled away towards Allison, a blood fury in his eyes.

"No!" Scott shouted, jumping into his path to punch him in the face, sending him stumbling away to lean on a nearby tree. As Zach slowly walked down from the porch, Peter shifted back into his human for, his skin burned beyond repair as he fell to the ground on his back, to stare vacantly up into the sky.

"Good riddance," Zach muttered, falling to his knees as his pain receptors suddenly activate, his burst of adrenaline finally leaving him.

"Zach! Are you okay?" Stiles shouted nearby, running over to check on his friend.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I think I actually managed to get some broken ribs this time though," Zach replied, pulling his hand from his side to find blood smudged all over his dirty palm.

"Come on, let's get you up," Stiles said, pulling Zach's left arm over his shoulder, carefully helping him to his feet as they looked over at Scott, who was still in wolf form, with Allison slowly approaching him.

"Allison, don't," Zach tried to stop her but Stiles held him back, shaking his head. Allison kneeled down in front of Scott and stared into his golden eyes before leaning forward to kiss him, his wolf like features vanishing as their lips touched.

"How'd you do that?" Scott questioned, staring deeply into Allison's eyes.

"Because I love you," Allison replied with a small smile, which only made Scott's confused face become a happy one. Nearby, Chris was pushing himself to his feet, watching on as his daughter shared a tender moment with a werewolf. Zach turned his head sharply to the side when he heard leave scrunching nearby, finding Derek was awake and walking towards Peter.

"Scott!" Zach shouted, gaining the teens attention. Scott turned around and jumped to his feet, quickly running over to Derek as he put his feet either side of Peter's crispy body.

"Wait! You said the cure comes from the one that bit you," Scott shouted, stopping when he was a few metres away from where Derek was currently crouching. "If you do this, I'm dead. Her father, her family, what am I supposed to do?"

"Please Derek, don't," Zach said, using Stiles for support as he slowly made his way over to them.

"He's already decided," Peter said between breaths, somehow managing to smirk up at all the teens currently surrounding him. "I can smell it on you!"

"Derek, no!" Scott shouted too late as Derek's hand reached into the air, his claws extended out from his nails. He brought his claws down against Peter's neck and slashed him, blood splattering the leaves next to him, killing Peter instantly. Derek got to his feet and turned around to face the rest of the group, his eyes glowing red as he looked at each of the people present in turn.

"I'm the Alpha now."

* * *

**For anyone still interested in this story, here is the second to last chapter, hope you like it. **

**Don't expect the last for maybe two days at the most, have a busy weekend ahead of me.**

**Farewell.**


	44. Chapter 44 - A Sad Farewell

"Close the door," Scott whispered as he, Stiles and Zach darted into Lydia's room. Stiles quickly grabbed the door and started pushing it, the door creaking as it slowly started to swing close.

"_Sonant mutus_" Zach whispered, raising his hand towards the door. The sound stopped instantly, allowing Stiles to close the door the rest of the way without making a sound.

"Thanks," Stiles smiled, getting to his feet. He offered a hand to Zach who graciously took it, getting pulled to his feet while Scott got up and went over to the bed.

"And thank you," Zach said, turning around to walk towards Scott.

"Still can't believe you're a witch, that is so cool," Stiles said excitedly, looking like a five year old in a candy store.

"It really isn't that big of a deal, I haven't been practicing for quite a few years now, just been focusing on my hunter training," Zach told him, watching as Scott lifted up the sheet over Lydia's arm.

"Well then maybe you should, it could be a great asset if you use it wisely," Stiles pointed out, looking away when Scott started to lift the bandage on her arm, where Peter bit her.

"I'll definitely think about," Zach chuckled, looking down at the bite with Scott closely. "That's weird."

"Is it completely healed?" Stiles asked, still refusing to look down at her arm.

"No, not at all," Scott replied, showing Stiles the bloody mess of a cut on her arm for proof.

"I don't get it, the doctor's said she'd be fine," Stiles pointed out, examining the wound closely.

"It seems the bite isn't healing the way it should be if she was a werewolf," Zach theorised, thinking back on all of her aunt and grandfather's teachings.

"Which means. She's not a werewolf," Scott said, surprise evident in his voice as the words left his mouth.

"Then what the hell is she?" Stiles asked no one in particular.

"I guess you guys will have to figure that one out," Zach said, turning away to leave the room.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked, turning his head when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye, to find Danny getting out of a nearby elevator.

"I have some things to take care of before I leave," Zach replied, opening the door to step out into the hall.

"You're leaving?" Scot and Stiles asked in unison, quickly rushing after him out of the room.

"I'll explain in a minute, just give me a moment with Danny," Zach whispered, smiling at Danny as he approached.

"Hey, I got your message to meet you in front of Lydia's room. What's up?" Danny asked, returning his smile.

"There's something I need to tell you," Zach replied, his face becoming serious.

"Okay?" Danny said, following Zach over to a nearby set of chairs where they could sit.

"I'm leaving Beacon Hills for a while," Zach told him, deciding the 'like a Band-Aid', method would work best.

"For how long?" Danny asked, seeming un-phased by his words.

"I'm not quite sure yet. With my aunt dead I need to go to my grandfather so custody of me can be turned over to him," Zach explained, glancing at Scott and Stiles nearby, knowing they were eavesdropping. He gave them an annoyed look and they disappeared around the corner, leaving Zach to turn his attention back to Danny.

"Can't your Uncle Chris just become you legal guardian?" Danny questioned, his neutral face slowly forming into a sad one.

"When my aunt died, in her will, it said that she wanted guardianship of me turned over to my grandfather. On the plus side, he left me her car," Zach chuckled, trying his best to lighten the mood.

"I can assume there's more to this conversation, otherwise you would've just called me to say you'd be coming back later," Danny said, preparing himself for bad news.

"Yeah, about that. I know we had a thing going for a while there, and I really did like, and I really do like you. It's just that…" Zach trailed off, having trouble finding the right words to say without hurting his feelings.

"You like Stiles. I know, I kind of already figured it out," Danny finished for him with a sad smile.

"How did you…" Zach began to ask when he got a look for Danny, answering his own question. "So you're okay with it then?"

"I don't know if I'm okay with it, but I understand that I can't control it. Thank you for whatever it is we had, even though it was only short," Danny said gratefully, kissing Zach on the cheek before standing up from his seat to walk away to the elevator, waving as the door closed behind him.

"So you're really leaving?" Zach stood up from his seat to face his two best friends, both of them having downtrodden faces to greet him with.

"Yeah, I am. It won't be for long, I just need to be present for the guardianship paperwork and to help make preparations for Kate's burial. I'll be back before you know it," Zach reassured them, looking down at his watch.

"Better not stay away too long then," Scott smiled, pulling his friend into a tight hug, practically squeezing the life out of Zach.

"Choking… can't breathe…" Zach said between breaths, quietly thanking Scott when he let him go.

"I'll miss you," Stiles said, pulling Zach in to get his own hug.

"I think I might miss you a little bit more," Zach whispered in his ear, kissing him on the cheek before he pulled away, leaving Stiles with a slight blush.

"I guess we'll see you when you get back," Scott said, pushing the button on the elevator to call one for Zach.

"Time will fly by and I'll be back before you know it. I'm only gone for like a weekend or something," Zach assured them, stepping into the elevator when one finally arrived.

"Have a safe trip," Stiles told him, waving alongside Scott as the door slowly closely.

"I get to drive Kate's car. I don't think that's going to be possible," Zach smirked, winking at them just as the door slide closed.

Not long after leaving the hospital, Zach went straight to the Argent house and turned off the car, jumping up from his seat to walk up to the house. As he stepped up to knock on the door, he noticed a paper on the ground, the headline in big bold letter's as he picked it up. 'Woman Tied to Six Year-Old Arson Case Behind Beacon Hills Murders?' it read, which made Zach just the tiniest bit angry that it the murders had nothing to do with her.

"How long?" Zach snapped his head quickly to the side to find that Chris had opened the door without him noticing, with Victoria not far behind him.

"He said they'll be here in two days," Zach replied, handing the paper over to Chris, stepping into the house as he did.

"Are you sure you can't hold them off? Talk to him in anyway, you were always one of his favourite relatives," Chris pointed out, desperate to hold off the hunters for a little longer.

"And you're his son. So you should know that once he's made his mind up, no one can change it," Zach told him, walking into the living room to collect his bag for the trip.

"If we hadn't done that to Kate, we wouldn't be in this mess, all because of that stupid necklace," Chris groaned, staring down at the paper.

"The police would've put it together eventually," Victoria stated, snatching the paper out of his hands.

"For once, I agree with Vicky," Zach smirked, slinging his bag over his shoulder to walk back over to the front door.

"Don't think for a second that she's taking the fall for something she didn't do," Victoria continued, a small smile touching her lips at Zach's words.

"We're going to be pariahs in this town now," Chris pointed out, stepping up to the door behind Zach.

"We can handle it," Victoria and Zach said at the same time, both of them seeming un-phased.

"And what about Allison?" Chris asked them both, glancing up the stairs to where her room was.

"She'll learn," Victoria replied, looking up the stairs as well.

"She's a big girl now, I think she can handle it," Zach agreed, smiling at Victoria as she and Chris turned back around.

"What about Scott?" Victoria asked, making it her time to ask questions.

"We're not the only ones he has to worry about now," Chris replied, following Zach outside to his car.

"And on that note, I bid you a sad farewell," Zach said sarcastically, pulling open his door to jump into the driver's seat, throwing his bag into the seat beside him as he did.

"Have a safe trip," Chris said, closing the door behind him.

"Don't worry, I will," Zach assured him, starting up the car to pull out of the driveway. He was soon away from the house and out on the road, making his way through the seemingly quiet town. Zach knew this place wouldn't be quiet for long, it was Beacon Hills after all, strange things always happen here, you just have to wait and see. He glanced up at the sign marking the town limit and smiled to himself, slipping on Kate's aviator glasses.

"So long Beacon Hills." He pushed his foot down harder on the accelerator and sped out of town, not looking back as he left his new home, counting the seconds until he would return.

* * *

**Here's the last chapter everyone, may not continue into the next season, but might later on.**

**Sorry if the whole 'magic' thing felt a bit rushed, I was trying to go for more of a shock factor, rather than a no other acknowledgement kind of thing, so sorry if it felt too rushed for some of you, it was more of a thing to lead into future season, when/if I do go into them. **

**Thanks for reading this story, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Bye guys. **


End file.
